Decisiones precipitadamente correctas
by asideilogica21
Summary: La historia se desarrolla luego de lo sucedido en la cabaña. El ataque en la academia no ocurre y Dimitri y Rose están juntos en secreto. Pero algo sucede que hace a Rose decidir dejar todo este mundo atrás y huir, el amor de Dimitri será suficiente para confiar e irse con ella? Qué sucederá una vez que este afuera?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Me desperté de repente en el medio de la noche (día para los humanos) con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, mire al rededor y todo estaba oscuro, busque mi reloj y me di cuenta que solo había dormido 2 horas. Trate de volver a dormir pero parecía imposible, sabia que algo me faltaba y sin pensarlo dos veces fui por ello, tome mi bolso y puse dentro la ropa que utilizaría mañana para ir a clases, salí de mi habitación con mis habilidades Ninja hasta llegar a mi destino, golpee su puerta esperando no despertarlo y allí estaba, mientras la puerta comenzaba a abrirse pude sentir su esencia de aftershave como si mis sentidos se hubieran magnificado, vestía solo unos pantalones para dormir de algodón grises que le quedaban muy sexy con su torso desnudo y esos brazos entre los que quería pasar mi vida entera y sin pensarlo dos veces abrace su cintura y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros; el se tenso por un momento y me envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Roza que haces aquí? Hay algo mal? - el tono en su voz reflejaba cuan preocupado estaba de que yo estuviera allí sin avisar, en los últimos 10 días desde lo sucedido en la cabaña Dimitri y yo solíamos escabullirnos en las habitaciones del otro para dormir juntos pero siempre nos avisamos.

\- No sucede nada en particular, desperté derepente sintiéndome extraña y no podía dormir.

\- Asíque viniste a dormir conmigo? - dijo seductoramente levantando una ceja, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca de amor.

\- Si. - lo bese fugazmente. - pero si quieres puedo irme.- amague hacia la puerta y el tomo mi brazo haciéndome voltear y encontrarme con sus ojos, le di la mejor sonrisa devora hombres. Y me beso, fue un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. - bueno eso dice todo. - sonreí y me guío hasta su cama, el se acostó mirando al techo y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos. - podría pasar mi vida de esta manera. - el beso mi cabeza y yo levante para verlo, su mirada era intensa, llena de amor.

\- Te amo Roza, no te das una idea cuanto.

\- Yo también te amo. - nos dimos un tierno beso y me acomode denuedo para caer dormida entre los brazos de mi Dios Ruso.

* * *

Sentí un beso suave sobre mi cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír aun con los ojos cerrados parecia seguir soñando, despertar de esta manera era claramente la mejor forma de despertar. Levante mi cabeza lentamente sonriendo para abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con dos mares profundos de chocolate mirándome con amor. Empecé a sentir esa sensación rara otra vez recorrer mi cuerpo pero esta vez sabia que era, nauseas, tuve que levantarme y correr al baño, pude escuchar sus pasos detrás de mi y al momento estaba junto a mi sosteniendo mi cabello, una vez que termine me sentía un poco mareada, me cepille los dientes y me moje el rostro para encontrarme de nuevo en su mirada, pero esa que hace unos momentos reflejaba amor ahora solo mostraba preocupación.

\- Estas bien?

\- Si, solo un poco mareada, pero no es nada. - estaba tratando de convencerlo y de convencerme.

\- Roza... - Urg! - Estoy bien Dimitri, estuve comiendo mucho estos días, mas de lo normal, y me debo haber sobrepasado de chocolate eso es todo!. - Casi gritando. No se porque reaccione así. - Lo siento, estoy bien en serio. - le di un beso rápido y me fui a cambiar, el hizo lo mismo. Salimos con cuidado para que nadie nos viera y fuimos a desayunar, ni bien abrimos las puertas de la cafetería pude sentir las nauseas volver otra vez, mi cara lo debe haber demostrado porque Dimitri volteo a verme y en un susurro pregunto. - Te encuentras bien? Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.

\- No!, estoy bien. No tengo hambre voy a ir a mi cuarto a buscar algo que olvide.- mentí, y se que el se dio cuenta pero decidió no preguntar, asintió y lo mire con ganas de poder besarlo, pero no podía asíque solo me fui.

* * *

Una vez en mi cuarto me senté en la cama, pensando en que estaba pasando dentro de mi, no podía estar enferma, los dhampir rara vez se enferman pero hace unos días que me siento así y... otra vez me encontraba corriendo al baño, creo que si debería de ir a la enfermería y eso iba a hacer. Volvía a cepillar mis dientes, sujete mi pelo en una coleta y salí de mi habitación directo a la enfermería. Allí una recepcionista me dijo que esperara, la Dr. Olendzki tardaría algo de 20 minutos. Dios 20 minutos eternos me puse a leer todos los folletos que encontré hasta tome uno que decía EMBARAZOS. Solo lo tome porque estaba aburrida, comencé a leerlo

 _"Síntomas:_

 _Náuseas y vómitos (sobre todo al levantarse por la mañana)._

 _Un aumento del volumen de los pechos._

 _Más ganas de orinar._

 _Presión en la pelvis y la cadera._

 _Un sentido del olfato más desarrollado de lo habitual._

 _Algún antojo"_

Las palabras revoloteaban en mi cabeza, nauseas si, sentido del olfato desarrollado si, antojos si. Pero... no, no puede ser, es imposible o no? Todo en mi mundo daba vueltas esto era realmente imposible pero que yo este viva era imposible hasta que descubrimos que fue el espíritu. Me puse a hacer cuentas mentalmente y había algo mal allí mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre y salí del shock.

\- Rosemarie Hathaway! - llamaron otra vez. Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la Dr. Olendzki, aun no sabia que decirle, si esto era verdad no quería que nadie lo supiera, que podría ocurrirle a mi bebe, necesitaba una mentira y grande para saber si esto era verdad. - Rose! Pasa- dijo cerrando la puerta. - que te trae esta vez por aquí?. -

\- Eh... - Piensa Rose piensa! - Eh... voy a ser sincera con usted Dr. de camino a clases me cruce con una compañera y me pidió que le haga un favor asíque aquí estoy. - Ok! Es la mentira mas normal del mundo pero al parecer la Dr. se la esta creyendo. Me miro con curiosidad para que sigua. - Emm... bueno ella quiere algunas pruebas de embarazo, las que seas casi 100% seguras. - Trate de sonar relajada, Olendzki mostró sorpresa y sospecha en su rostro pero no dijo nada.

\- Bien Rose. - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un armario y sacaba tres cajas. - Estas son las tres mas efectivas, aunque deberías decirle a tu amiga que pase para que consulte todas sus dudas.

\- Si claro, le diré, adiós. - Di una sonrisa fingida y salí casi corriendo de la enfermería, creo que no me creyó nada pero no me importa.

\- Llegue a mi cuarto casi corriendo, entre y me dirigí al baño, hice las 3 pruebas y espere... cerré los ojos mientras el tiempo pasaba, parecia eterno. No era una persona muy creyente, dios y yo teníamos un trato, pero en este momento me encontraba rezando, por mas que amara a Dimitri y me encantaría darle una familia, era muy joven, era mi mentor, pero ese no era el mayor de mis problemas, ambos somos dhampirs! Que sucederá si la gente se entera? Harán pruebas, se llevaran a mi hijo/a lejos de mi, experimentaran con mi bebe, eso era algo que no podía permitir. Luego pensé en Dimitri sabia que esta noticia lo pondría muy feliz, pero que pasaría con su carrera de guardián? Dios ayúdame! No se que hacer.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno tome valor después de leer todos los fics en español que encontré y un par en ingles y acá estoy! espero les guste, quiero sus opiniones :) besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Respire hondo cuatro veces, armándome de valor y finalmente abrí los ojos, cada una de las pruebas dio positivo. Estaba en shock. Colapse en el suelo del baño y comencé a llorar mientras me abrazaba el vientre, dentro de mi, había una personita creciendo, una personita creada gracias al amor. Estaba tan feliz, tan feliz! El amor entre Dimitri y yo creo vida. La felicidad se fue tan rápido como llego suplantada por el miedo, ya me podía imaginar a mi bebe en una sala llena de Morois con agujas y cualquier tipo de elementos, las preguntas, las miradas, el desprecio, tenia que salir de aquí. Tenia que irme, lejos, donde nadie supiera que ocurría pero... y Dimitri? El tenia que saberlo, el era el padre. Y si no quiere venir conmigo? No puedo vivir sin el, pero debo, si el no quiere venir me iré de todas maneras. Decidida, me di una ducha, me cambie y salí de mi cuarto en busca de Dimitri. Lo encontré cerca del patio central. Trate de disimular mis preocupaciones.

\- Hey camarada! Que haces aquí?.- me miro directo a los ojos, sabia que algo pasaba.

\- Estoy yendo a reunirme con Alberta, quiere que tome un turno esta noche. Que ocurre Roza? - Pregunto con un tono en su voz que decía "no me mientas" entre líneas.

\- Eh... A que hora termina tu turno?. - no podía decírselo ahora debíamos estar tranquilos. Esto no es una noticia que uno suelta en cualquier lado.

\- A las 4am. Por? Que sucede? Dime la verdad.

\- Aquí no. Ven después de tu turno, te estaré esperando. - lo mire con intensidad, el sabia que se trataba de algo importante así que solo asintió.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, pero antes de poder entrar al ala de los dhampirs Lissa me encontró, realmente no quería hablar con nadie a excepción de Dimitri, pero hablar con Lissa me podría servir para distraerme y que el tiempo se pase mas rápido. Abrí mi mente a ella y pude sentir sus emociones, estaba feliz y ansiosa por decirme algo.

\- Hey Liss! Que sucede? - no tenia ganas de buscar en su cabeza, así que espere que lo dijera.

\- Hey Rose! Tu sabes que hace mucho no hacemos nada juntas así que se me ocurrió algo y organice una fiesta, vendrás cierto? - Mierda! En este momento deseaba haberme metido en su cabeza antes así podría haber escapado, de todas maneras seria inútil porque me encontraría. Como salgo de esta?

\- Realmente no puedo, em... me he estado sintiendo mal, puedes preguntarle a Dimitri.

\- Por qué le preguntaría a Dimitri?. - Ups... metí la pata, pero salir era fácil.

\- Porque estaba en uno de nuestros entrenamientos y tuve que pararlo debido a ello, así que me mando a hacer reposo absoluto, solo salí un momento para preguntarle si entrenaríamos mañana pero me dijo que ya veríamos. - Ok! Mentir ya se estaba volviendo una tarea habitual en mi vida.

\- Oh! - Lissa lucia como si yo hubiera absorbido toda su felicidad. - Entiendo, si tuviste que dejar el entrenamiento te debes sentir realmente mal, fuiste a la enfermería?. - Estaba triste porque no podía ir a la fiesta, pero mas que eso, estaba preocupada.

\- No Liss! Es solo un dolor de estomago, probablemente sea porque me atore de chocolates. Bueno tengo que ir a descansar, adiós! Sabes que te quiero y eres como una hermana para mi, cierto?. - Tuve la necesidad de hacérselo saber, porque en instantes lo decidí, esta noche me iría de aquí con o sin Dimitri a mi lado.

\- Rose! Eso es muy dulce, realmente te debes sentir mal. - ella me puso en un abrazo y rió. La abrace fuerte y le bese ambas mejillas, esto era una despedida pero ella no lo sabia. Trate de grabar cada detalle de ella, sus ojos, su pelo, su esencia, esta seria la primera vez que íbamos a estar separadas, pero mi bebe era mas importante, me di la vuelta y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, adiós para siempre murmuré tan bajo que ni ella con sus agudos sentidos Moroi podría oírme.

Llegue a mi cuarto y aun faltaban horas para que Dimitri apareciera así que decidí dormir, de esta manera el tiempo pasaría rápido y realmente estaba muy cansada, me puse la alarma a las 3am. Me deslice hasta la cama quedándome profundamente é llorando una hora antes de que mi alarma sonara, tuve un sueño horrible en donde mi bebe estaba en una fría mesa mientras unos morois le hacían estudios. Salí como pude de la cama y tome una ducha, me dirigí hacia el armario para vestirme, sonó mi alarma y la apague, una vez lista me senté en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, mirando a nada en particular mientras lagrimas rodaban sin parar por mis no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí sus brazos al rededor de mi, estaba de espaldas a el, no podía moverme. - Roza... - mas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, Rose contrólate, odiaba lo débil que lucia cuando lloraba, y odiaba aun mas ser débil ante el. -Roza... - dijo de nuevo y cuando vio que no reaccionaba se arrodillo delante de mi, en ese momento creo que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando porque sentí sus manos limpiar las lagrimas de mis mejillas. - Mírame. - lo hice. - Estoy aquí, estoy aquí amor. - era la primera vez que me decía así y se sentía tan bien, me abrazo y trate de calmarme necesitaba decirle lo que pasaba. - Que sucede Roza?.- las palabras no salían respire hondo, me sentía encerrada.

\- Dimitri... confías en mi? - dije, mirando a sus ojos

\- Con mi vida... que ocurre? - el estaba confundido, podía ver que no entendía que sucedía, pero no pude decirle, necesitaba salir de aquí antes.

\- Necesito que hagamos algo, no puede decirte que sucede ahora solo tienes que confiar en mi...- me miro expectante así que seguí. - Tengo que irme de la academia, lejos, sin que nadie lo sepa, vendrás conmigo? Te contare todo una vez que este lugar quede atrás.

\- Rose, qué? Pero... como haremos eso, si nos vamos juntos lo sabrán.

\- No, no lo harán. Tengo un plan. Confías en mi? Vendrás conmigo? - Lo pensó un momento, luego sonrío, me beso y me miro a los ojos

\- Si confío. Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo. - Mi corazón se derretía con cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero no era momento para dejarme llevar por sentimientos teníamos que actuar, ahora.

\- Bien esto tiene que ser rápido falta media 1 hora para que todo el mundo despierte ve a hacer un bolso y tráelo aquí pondré mis cosas con las tuyas, así nadie sospechara. - Dimitri solo asintió, me beso fugazmente y se fue. A veces no podía creer merecer a alguien como el, realmente lo amaba y realmente me amaba si renunciaba a todo por mi, y esto lo prueba.

Dimitri llego a mi cuarto con un bolso grande en el que había espacio para mi ropa, metí todo lo que pude y le pedí que haga algo importante y difícil para el... renunciar a la academia. El lo hizo sin preguntar sabia que si yo estaba haciendo esto era por algo realmente importante y urgente, confiaba en mi, podía verlo ahora. Lo espere escondida cuando salio de la oficina de Alberta, me acerque a el y me dijo que estaba hecho, le habían entregado las llaves de un auto para que se dirija al aeropuerto y que lo deje allí, luego un guardián lo iría a buscar. Pregunto por la segunda fase del plan y consistía en mi escondida en el maletero del auto.

\- Roza estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer? - La preocupación desbordaba de su cuerpo.

\- Tu estas seguro de venir conmigo? Se que es un gran sacrificio lo que estoy pidiendo pero entenderás todo cuando te explique. - El asintió, tomo mi rostro entre su manos y me beso con intensidad. - Te amo Dimitri.

\- Te amo Roza. - Me dio otro beso rápido y me metí en el maletero.

Una vez alejados de la academia pase al asiento de frente. El no hizo preguntas. Entramos el aeropuerto, le pregunte si conocía algún lugar seguro al que pudiéramos ir y dijo que si. Compramos los tickets y tomamos el avión, con destino a Rusia, íbamos a la casa de la familia Belikov. Realmente estaba nerviosa, por suerte aprendí a poner barreras para que los fantasmas no molestaran así que el viaje fue tranquilo, las horas pasaron y llegamos a Baia. Estábamos frente al hogar de Dimitri, tome su mano fuertemente algo asustada, algo nerviosa, no sabia como podría reaccionar su familia, la visita era inesperada y dudo que ellos supieran de mi existencia. Finalmente mi hombre golpeo la puerta.

* * *

 **Hola! Acá va el segundo capitulo! Espero les guste :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Hola acá va el capitulo 3, espero les guste!**

* * *

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, Dimitri lucia ansioso. Una señora de unos cuarenta años tal vez salio, supongo que era su madre, Olena. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de su hijo.

\- Dimka? - Olena lucia sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer que el estuviera parado frente a ella.

\- Mama.- Ella corrió a abrazarlo y Dimitri soltó mi mano para poder rodear el cuerpo de su madre alzándolo y dándole vueltas.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí, que haces aquí?, tus hermanas estarán tan contentas de verte. Chicas vengan a ver quien vino! - La madre de Dimitri tenia lagrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas y con la euforia del momento ni siquiera noto que yo estaba allí, no quise hacer nada para arruinar su pequeña reunión. De repente tres chicas se asomaron a la puerta, parando un segundo y volviendo a correr a los brazos de Dimitri, Karolina, Sonja y Viktoria, sus hermanas. Luego salio una señora anciana con un niño de la mano, estas serian Yeva y el pequeño Paul.

Después te tantos saludos y abrazos me di cuenta que la abuela de Dimitri me observaba, pero no fue ella quien logro que todos se percataran de mi presencia, fue Paul.

\- Tío Dimka, quien es ella? - Dimitri me miro como pidiéndome disculpas por no haberme presentado, le di una leve sonrisa para decirle que todo estaba bien. Cuando el estaba a punto de hablar y presentarme Yeva hablo.

\- Rosemarie Hathaway.

\- Hathaway? Como la que mato a dos strigoi antes de tener la marca de la promesa? - Dijo la hermana menor de Dimitri, Viktoria, con ojos de asombro y admiración hacia mi, wow! Esto era nuevo!.

\- Si es ella. - dijo Dimitri antes de que pudiera decir algo.

\- Llámenme Rose. - dije.

\- Y por qué esta ella aquí? - pregunto otra de sus hermanas creo que era Sonja, ahora que la observaba bien pude notar que estaba embaraza.

\- Por qué necesitaba mi ayuda para salir de la academia, así qué nadie se puede enterar que ella esta aquí.

\- Por qué ayudarías a tu estudiante a escaparse de la academia? - pregunto Karolina intrigada.

\- Porque el la ama y ella a el. - Yeva fue quien dijo esto, esto me sorprendió mas que cualquier cosa, como podría ella saber esto? Acaso Dimitri le dijo algo? Ahora que lo recuerdo el me contó que su abuela podía "ver" cosas que otros no.

\- Eso es verdad hijo? - Intervino Olena. Dimitri me miro y paso brazo por mis hombros acercándome a el, mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos.

\- Si mama, ella es la mujer que amo y confío en ella mas que en nadie. - Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando sentí que unos brazos me alejaban de el y me ponian en un abrazo, por un segundo estuve desconcertada, era Olena.

\- Rose! Bienvenida a la familia, no puedo creer que Dimka traiga a una chica a la casa, debes ser realmente especial para el. - y siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre las tres chicas pasaron a abrazarme y darme la bienvenida, incluso el pequeño Paul. La ultima fue Yeva, y lo mas sorprendente es que susurro algo en mi oído. - No te preocupes todos se pondrán feliz con la noticia. - Como es posible ? Ella lo sab.. alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos

\- Entremos! Ya va a ser hora de cenar, haré algo especial. - Olena estaba entusiasmada, todos la seguimos y entramos a la casa, Paul tomo mi mano lo que me sorprendió.

\- Ahora puedo llamarte tía Rose? - Esto me sorprendió mas, mire a Dimitri que me dio una leve sonrisa y luego a Paul y sonreí.

\- Puedes llamarme como tu quieras.

\- Tía Rose será! Puedo preguntarte algo tía Rose?

\- Si lo que quieras Paul. - dije mientras nos sentábamos en uno sillón, Paul a mi lado y Dimitri al otro.

\- Por qué tuviste que irte de la academia y por qué nadie puede saber que estas aquí? - Ok! Esta era la pregunta que no quería responder, no todavía.

\- PAUL! - Grito Karolina. - Creo que ya es hora de que te des un baño

\- Pero mama! Quiero hablar con la tía Rose y mostrarle mis videojuegos.

\- Esta bien. - dije mirando a Karolina y luego a Paul. - pequeño no puedo decirte aun porque me fui, pero lo sabrás pronto, ve a bañarte y luego jugaremos con tu videojuegos. - le di mi mejor sonrisa.

\- Si! - me abrazo y se fue junto a su madre para darse un baño. Dimitri me abrazo atrayéndome a su pecho, lo mire por un segundo y me dio un dulce beso, podría acostumbrarme a esto de no tener que ocultarnos.

\- Rose me tienes que expli... - lo corte, sabia que me iba a decir.

\- Luego de la cena, cuando estemos solos, te lo prometo. - y lo bese de nuevo.

\- Luego de un rato fuimos a cenar y wow! La comida de Olena era lo mas delicioso que había probado en la vida! Pude ver que todos se sorprendían de mi manera de comer, incluso Dimitri que sabia que comía demasiado, se sorprendió, este embarazo me va a dejar como una pelota si no comienzo a entrenar pronto. Terminamos de cenar y ayude a Olena a lavar los platos contra su voluntad, una vez terminado eso nos mandaron a dormir porque lucíamos cansados, y era la verdad, estaba muy cansada pero sabia que Dimitri no me iba a dejar dormir hasta que no le dijera que ocurre y tenia todo el derecho a saber. Una vez en su habitación nos sentamos en la cama para poder hablar.

\- Me vas a decir que sucede Roza? - El se veía asustado, todavía no lograba entender porque nos tuvimos que ir de la academia, pero pronto lo haría. Tome su mano, la bese y la puse sobre mi vientre, el miro su mano y luego a mis ojos, y luego a su mano y a mis ojos otra vez. Sonreí. - Que? Qué sucede? - estaba desconcertado.

\- Crees en los milagros? - mire a sus ojos y mi sonrisa se intensifico.

\- No estas hablando en serio, no? - se arrodillo en el suelo, lucia asustado, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Y si no me creía que era de el? - Estas embarazada? - asentí. - Es mío? - eso si me hizo enojar, como puede dudar de mi, me pare alejándome de el enojada.

\- Claro que es tuyo! De quien mas podría ser? Que clase de persona crees que soy ? - el todavía estaba en el suelo, se podía observar como la noticia daba vueltas en su cabeza, estaba a punto de girar e irme cuando vi como se dibujaba un gran sonrisa en su rostro, me miro y de un salto se paro del suelo, estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa inmensa, una que nunca había visto y que le quedaba tan bien. Y en un segundo me estaba abrazando haciéndome dar vueltas por toda la habitación. -

\- Te amo Roza! Te amo, los amo. - me hizo bajar y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. - No te das una idea lo feliz que me hace esta noticia. - se arrodillo otra vez y beso mi vientre - Я никогда не позволю что-нибудь случится с вами. Я люблю тебя больше жизни! (Nunca dejaré que te pase nada. ¡Te amo más que a mi vida!). - no se que dijo pero sonreí, volvió a ponerse en pie y me beso como nunca antes demostrándome todo su amor en ese beso.

\- Dimitri. - dije cortando el beso, aunque no quería tenia que terminar de explicarle el porque de la fuga. Nos separamos y me miro a los ojos.- La razón por la que quise huir sin que nadie supiera fue porque no quiero que nada le pase a nuestro bebe, tengo miedo de que experimenten con el. - Dimitri pudo ver el miedo en mis ojos.

\- Entiendo Roza. Jamás dejare que nada les pase, ni a ti ni a mi hijo, antes muerto. - esa idea me asusto mas, pero la determinación en su voz me tranquilizó. - Te amo, los amo. - tomo mi rostro en sus manos y volvió a besarme. - deberíamos descansar, luces cansada. - asentí. Nos cambiamos y nos acostamos, me acomode en su pecho y me fundí en un sueño.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero podía escuchar un llanto, el llanto de un bebe, lo oía fuerte y claro, tenia la necesidad de hacer que pare. Cuando logre abrir mis ojos una luz fluorescente me cegó. Tenia la vista borrosa pero pude saber que estaba en la sala de un hospital, unas personas con bata, cofia y barbijo me decían que me tranquilice pero no podía tenían al bebe en brazos y se lo estaban llevando ahí es cuando supe que era mi bebe al que se llevaban, me quise levantar de la cama pero caí, y comencé a caer en la oscuridad, podía escuchar como el llanto se iba alejando y grite con todas mis fuerzas para detenerlos, de repente algo me estaba sacudiendo y a lo lejos podía escuchar que me llamaban, una vez mas mis ojos se cerraron y cuando los volví abrir me encontraba en la oscuridad de un cuarto y un par de ojos de profundo chocolate me miraban con preocupación, sentía húmedas mis mejillas, estaba llorando

\- Roza solo fue un sueño, todo esta bien, estoy aquí! - me abrazo contra su pecho y mis sollozos se disminuyeron.

\- Siento haberte despertado Dimitri, tuve una pesadilla horrible, lo siento.

\- Esta bien, fue solo un mal sueño, trata de dormir de nuevo, yo estoy aquí. - Me beso y nos volvimos a recostar, me coloque de costado y el me abrazo, tome sus manos y las bese.

\- Te amo Dimitri.

\- Yo también Roza - Me volví a dormir, y esta vez no hubo pesadillas.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, en el próximo cap creo voy a hacer un salto en el tiempo de un año mas o menos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

2 años después...

Mucho ocurrió a lo largo de estos años. Le dijimos a la familia de Dimitri que estábamos esperando un hijo y como dijo Yeva lo tomaron realmente bien, Olena desbordaba de felicidad. Karolina, Sonja y yo compartimos experiencias y ellas me dieron consejos, Sonja tuvo a su bebe, es una niña a la que llamo Katya, es realmente adorable. Dimitri comenzó a trabajar en la academia St. Basil's y yo para mantener un perfil bajo estoy trabajando en la farmacia con Sonja. Pronto será el cumpleaños de Paul y lo estamos esperando con ansias, la pequeña Zoya esta cada día mas grande. Y lo que todos esperan saber, nuestro pequeño hijo ya nació, si es un niño, se llama Ivan Mason Belikov, tiene un año y tres meses. Tiene los ojos chocolates profundos y una sonrisa increíble igual que Dimitri y mi fabuloso cabello. Otra cosa que tenemos en común es que ambos comemos y dormimos mucho. Mientras trabajo Dimitri cuida de el cuando no tienes turno, si no Olena se encarga de hacernos el favor. Nos compramos una casa a la vuelta de la familia de Dimitri, es una casa normal, de dos pisos, en la planta baja se encuentra un living, una cocina-comedor, un baño y una habitación de usos múltiples en el que tenemos algunas maquinas para entrenar y una biblioteca con las novelas de Dimitri. En el piso de arriba esta la habitación de Ivan, la nuestra y un baño. A decir verdad esta no es solo una casa, es nuestro hogar. En dos años se formaron miles de recuerdos, el día que di a luz, cuando volvimos a casa con Ivan, sus primeros pasos, y de los recuerdos mas importantes sus primeras dos palabras.

FLASHBACK

 _Estaba llegando a casa, Dimitri y nuestro pequeño guerrero me estaban esperando, cuando entre no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen frente a mi, mi dios ruso se encontraba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión con Ivan en sus brazos, se veían tan adorables, Dimitri realmente era un padre genial, me acerque a el y lo bese, cuando estaba por besar a mi hijo en la frente el estiro los brazos hacia a mi, me regalo una maravillosa sonrisa y..._

 _\- Mama! - quede en shock por unos segundos y en mis ojos comenzaron a formarse lagrimas. - Mama! - y estaba vez no pude contenerlas, abrace a mi pequeño y Dimitri lucia una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, su primara palabra! No lo podía creer, este sin duda fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida._

 _A las dos semanas dijo su segunda palabra, estábamos durmiendo con Dimitri y por el monitor de bebes pudimos oír que nuestro hijo lloraba, al parecer se había despertado, estaba a punto de ir para calmarlo cuando lo escuchamos - papa, papa! - Dijo entre sollozos, Dimitri y yo nos miramos un instante y sonreímos, el fue a su rescate mientras yo los observaba por el monitor, Dimitri lo tomo en brazos, mientras nuestro pequeño se calmaba y repetía papa, unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos como cuando lo escuche llamarme a mi por primera vez, salí de la cama en dirección a la habitación de Ivan y abrace a ambos. Estos pequeños momentos en familia hacían que todo sacrificio valiera la pena._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

En el transcurso de estos dos años pocas veces visite la cabeza de Lissa, mas que nada al principio quería saber si me estaban buscando y así era. Una tarde un grupo de guardianes apareció en la casa de los Belikov preguntando por Dimitri, yo estaba escondida en la cocina así que pude oír lo que sucedía. Le preguntaron a Dimitri si sabia de mi paradero ya que suponían que yo había huido la noche anterior o el mismo día que el renuncio, con un tono neutro el respondió que no tenia idea de donde podría estar o porque podría haber abandonado la academia ya que mi mayor deseo era convertirme en la guardia de Lissa (y lo era hasta que descubrí mi embarazo). Los guardianes confiaron en el y se marcharon, por suerte no volvieron, lo cual era un alivio, pero cada vez que sonaba el timbre inesperadamente mi corazón saltaba. También descubrí que la teoría que mas rondaba por la academia era que había quedado embarazada de un Moroi con el que me acosté ocasionalmente y hui para convertirme en una puta de sangre. La idea del embarazo no estaba alejada por completo de la realidad. Hubo una sola persona que descubrió mi paradero, y para mi sorpresa, esta persona era mi padre. Si, conocí a mi padre, Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur, no era un Moroi de la realeza pero aun así contaba con varios guardianes, al parecer tenia unos negocios algo ilegales de los que no tenia interés en saber. Le quería contar a mi madre donde me encontraba pero después de explicarle la situación accedió a mantener el secreto, lo cual agradezco, a decir verdad con el viejo nos parecíamos mucho lo cual muchas veces me irritaba pero aprendí a quererlo, suele visitarnos de vez en cuando y adora al pequeño Ivan. Luego de un tiempo trate de bloquear a Lissa, sus sentimientos me golpeaban de manera negativa y cuando estaba embarazada eso no era algo bueno para mi estado de animo, ella me extrañaba demasiado y no podía soportarlo. Ahora hace mucho tiempo que se nada de ella y por así lo prefiero en estos momentos, la adoro y siempre será mi mejor amiga pero esta es mi vida ahora. Otra cosa que aprendí a bloquear a parte de Lissa y los fantasmas son los sueños espirituales de Adrian, al principio costo pero con el tiempo aprendí a disolverlos, Adrian siempre quería descubrir donde estaba y no podía permitir que lo adivinara de alguna manera, el sospechaba que yo me encontraba con Dimitri pero nunca dijo nada al respecto.

Que mas? Ah si, con Dimitri tuvimos que adoptar un horario humano tras un incidente que tuvimos cuando yo tenia 5 meses de embarazo, habíamos ido a almorzar (horario vampiro) cuando tres strigois se aparecieron, logramos estacarlos a todos pero uno de ellos me dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre, rápidamente fuimos al hospital y estuve a punto de perder a Ivan pero el lucho, y es por eso que es nuestro pequeño guerrero!. En ese momento decidimos que vivir en un horario humano era necesario para mantener a nuestra familia a salvo.

En estos últimos dos años hubo muy pocas horas de amargura a comparación de la inigualable felicidad que nos rodea, jamás imagine ser tan feliz, tener al hombre de mi vida conmigo y vivir nuestro amor sin barreras y a este pequeño que iluminaba nuestros días era mas de lo que podía pedir. Pero hace tanto que las cosas están bien que no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo sucederá pronto, y no me equivoque.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado, es una rápida revisión a estos dos años que pasan en la vida de Rose y Dimitri para llegar al día en que las cosas cambian. En el próximo capitulo aparecerán algunas caras conocidas y poco a poco se va a ir dando el drama. Déjenme sus reviews para saber que opinan, espero estén de acuerdo con el nombre que le puse al hijos de Romitri, y que también les agrade que sea niño, leí muchos fics donde tienen mellizos o alguna niña, y solo leí uno donde tenían un hijo, así que me pareció buena la idea. Supongo que va a ser un niño normal, con la inteligencia promedio de un niño de esas edad, etc. pero si quieren que tenga algún tipo de especialidad háganmelo saber.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Dimitri POV.

Hoy termine temprano mis rondas en la academia St. Basil's y volví a casa. No había nadie, Rose estaba trabajando en la farmacia y luego iría por Ivan, que se encontraba en la casa de mi madre. Moría de ganas por verlos a ambos, si por mi fuera no me alejaría de ellos ni un segundo. Tome este tiempo libre para ducharme y preparar algún postre ya que Roza traería la cena. Preparé un Птичье молоко, una vez terminada esta tarea, me senté en el sillón con una de mis novelas para relajarme. Luego de leer casi la mitad del libro el timbre sonó, lo cual era extraño, Roza se había llevado sus llaves y mi familia siempre avisaba antes de venir, esperaba que no fueran los guardianes otra vez, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima visita que hicieron para preguntar por Rose. Deje la novela a un lado y fui camino a la puerta, una vez abierta estaba desconcertado por quienes estaban frente a mi pero puse mi mejor mascara de guardián, como le gustaba llamarla a Rose.

\- Princesa! Lord Ozera, que los trae por ahí? Pasen. - Espero lograr que este encuentro termine antes de que Roza llegue a casa. Se sentaron en el sillón y les traje algo para beber. Estaban muy callados, se podía notar que Vasilisa se encontraba muy nerviosa. Así que decidí romper el hielo.

\- Bien... a que se debe esta visita? - realmente quería saber que hacían aquí.

\- Guardián Belikov – fue Vasilisa quien hablo - como usted ya sabrá la academia termino hace un tiempo y una vez que saque las cosas de mi cuarto fui a hacerlo con el de Rose - una mueca de tristeza cruzó por su rostro. - encontré esto y pensé en traérselo así que lo hice. Siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo pero entre los deberes de la corte y descubrir donde queda su hogar... bueno - saco un sobre de su bolso y me lo entrego, en el decía mi nombre, indiscutiblemente es la letra de Roza. Que diablos es eso? Se lo preguntaría mas tarde, en este momento mi misión es que Lissa y Christian salgan de aquí antes de que ella llegue pero era muy tarde, la puerta de la entrada comenzó a abrirse...

\- Camarada llegamos y no sabes las delicias que trajimos para cen... - las bolsas que contenían nuestra cena cayeron resbalando de las manos de Rose por el shock de ver a sus viejos amigos aquí, el rostro de mi amada palideció y se abrazo mas a Ivan quien dormía en sus brazos. Todos estaban en silencio, en shock al parecer, Christian fue el primero en salir de ese estado.

\- Rose? Que diablos haces aquí? Tu sabias donde estaba y nunca nos dijiste nada. - Esa ultima parte iba dirigida a mi se podía oír cierto enojo en su voz.

No me encontraba con ganas de responder, estaba preocupado por Roza. Me acerque a ella, le di un beso en la frente y susurre en su oído. - No tienes que hablar con ellos si no quieres, puedo pedirles que se vayan. - Rose me miro, dudaba de lo que acababa de decir. La vi luchar para encontrar las palabras hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

\- Em... iré a dejar a Ivan a su cuarto y ahora vuelvo. - Me miro con ojos de suplica para que la siguiera, me excuse dejando a nuestros inesperados invitados solos en la sala y fui tras ella. Una vez que llegue al cuarto de nuestro pequeño, ella ya lo había colocado en su cuna y lo miraba dormir, sabia que estaba luchando con fuerza por no llorar, la abrace por la cintura y apoye mi mentón en su hombro, ambos observando a nuestro pequeño guerrero.

Rose POV.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera pensado que Lissa y Christian estarían aquí, en mi hogar. Entre en pánico, los sentimientos de Lissa golpearon en mi como nunca antes, haciendo imposible bloquearlos, estaba feliz, feliz de haberme encontrado pero esa era solo una mínima parte a comparación de la furia que sentía de saber que yo estaba aquí viviendo como si nada y su furia no solo se dirigía hacia mi, si no también hacia Dimitri por saber donde yo estaba y no decirle a nadie, confusión era otra de sus emociones, en su mente estaba grabada la imagen de mi con mi pequeño y no comprendía que era lo que sucedía. Dimitri llegaría en cualquier segundo al cuarto de Ivan, sabia que había comprendido mi suplica silenciosa, lo oí llegar y me abrazo por la cintura, descansando su mentón en mi hombro, estire mi cabeza hacia atrás para sentirlo mas cerca, quería quedarme así para siempre y no salir de este cuarto, pero debía enfrentar a quienes me esperaban en el piso de abajo.

\- No tienes que ir si no quieres. - Dimitri dijo, como siempre tratando de hacerme sentircómoda, giré para hacerle frente a sus ojos.

\- Realmente no quiero, pero debo. No puedo huir de esta situación, se que puedo confiar en ellos pero no estoy segura de que se lo vayan a tomar bien, no te das una idea de lo enojada que esta Lissa, con ambos.

\- Ella lo entenderá, de eso estoy seguro. Tal vez le lleve tiempo pero tarde o temprano lo hará. Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con ellos?. - Sabia que el quería acompañarme, también sabia que esto era mejor si lo hablaba a solas con ellos pero no quería, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que tome mi mano y me traiga esa sensación de tranquilada y me de esas miradas de todo estará bien.

\- Si quiero. Yo... te necesito. - Odia ser tan vulnerable pero lo necesitaba, como nunca antes. El tomo mi rostro entra sus manos, apoyando su frente con la mía y mirando a mis ojos con intensidad.

\- Siempre voy a estar aquí Roza, te amo.

\- Y yo a ti. - Lo bese con fuerza, no queríamos separarnos pero debíamos hacerlo, teníamos asuntos que atender. Y con eso salimos de la habitación de Ivan. Bajamos tomados de la mano, Lissa y Christian se encontraban de espaldas a nosotros sentados en el sillón de dos cuerpos. Dimitri se sentó en el individual y tomo mi mano para sentarme en su regazo. Lissa y Christian estaban realmente sorprendidos por esto, pero daba igual, Dimitri y yo hacia tiempo habíamos dejado de ocultar nuestra relación, yo ya era mayor de edad y todos en Baia que nosotros estamos juntos, nadie tuvo problemas en guardar el secreto, la gente por aquí no era para nada chismosa, y muchos pensaban que mi hijo era de algún Moroi y que Dimitri lo criaba como suyo, lo cual era casi cómico ya que ellos eran muy parecidos físicamente. Lissa interrumpió mis pensamientos

\- Que es esto? A caso ustedes dos están juntos? - Dah! No es obvio?, pense - Ustedes están juntos desde la academia? Tu, tu te fuiste con el desde un principio? - pude sentir su rabia crecer. Mire a Dimitri y luego a Lissa.

\- Si Lissa, Dimitri y yo estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo, nos comenzamos a enamorar cuando el era mi mentor, luchamos mucho por tener autocontrol pero hubo un momento donde lo perdimos y decidimos irnos, no solo para vivir nuestro amor sin que nadie nos juzgara si no por - mire a Dimitri buscando su aprobación, el asintió levemente - si no por que estábamos esperando un hijo. - toda la ira de Lissa se volvió confusión, imágenes mías y de Ivan en mis brazos rondaban por su cabeza, la frase dhampir y dhampir no pueden reproducirse, ella no podía creerlo.

\- Es niño es tu hijo? - Preguntó Christian sorprendido sacando a Lissa de sus pensamientos y a mi de ellos.

\- Es nuestro hijo. - No pude evitar el tono orgulloso en mi voz.

\- Eso es imposible, ustedes son dhampirs, los dhampirs no pueden. - Esta fue Lissa, se negaba a creer esto y no la culpo, era difícil de creer.

\- Lo se, pero es la verdad, la única teoría que se nos ocurrió es que al ser una shadow kiss algo del espíritu que utilizaste sano esa parte de mi ADN. - los ojos de Lissa brillaban como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida, y era algo que me daba miedo.

\- Pero... esto es genial Rose, el espíritu puede hacer que las parejas dhampirs puedan tener hijos, no lo entiendes? Tenemos que avisar de esto en la corte, va a ser fantástico. - Dimitri y yo nos tensamos rápidamente y apretamos nuestras manos, me pare a la defensiva.

\- Jamás! Nadie puede saber de esto, me entiendes? NADIE. - Dimitri se paro detrás de mi y tomo mis hombros para que me calmara, Lissa lucia asustada.

\- Pero porque reaccionas así? No lo entiendes? esto es grande Rose. - Lissa dijo, estaba confundida no lograba entender porque yo no quería que esto se supiera.

\- No dejare que nadie experimente con nuestro hijo, antes muerta. Si tu dices algo de esto me iré a donde nadie pueda encontrarme y créeme, puedo hacerlo. - Dimitri apretó mis hombros para que me calmara pronto mi enojo se convirtió en pánico y las lagrimas que contuve comenzaron a salir, mi cuerpo temblaba. - Por favor Lissa nadie puede saber esto. - Dimitri ahora me abrazaba yo ya no podía hablar.

\- Creo que deberían irse, vamos los acompañare a la puerta, podrán hablar mañana. - Dijo Dimitri acompañándolos, no se que les dijo antes de que se fueran pero supongo que fue algo como que esperen a mañana para hablar conmigo mas tranquila y que esperen un tiempo antes de tomar una decisión, los sentimientos de Lissa ahora mostraban culpa, nunca me había visto tan vulnerable. La bloquee rápidamente ya era demasiado con mis propias emociones. Dimitri vino hacia a mi y atrajo hasta su pecho en un abrazo, solté todas las lagrimas que tenia guardadas.

\- Tranquila mi Roza, toda va salir bien, ellos entenderán y guardaran el secreto. No te preocupes amor mío. - estuvimos allí por un momento hasta que rompí el abrazo.

\- Creo que iré a bañarme. - el asintió y me beso con ternura.

Luego de bañarme cenamos algo rápido, Ivan se despertó y también le dimos su cena y lo dormimos otra vez y nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio. Una vez acostados ambos estábamos sobre un lado de nuestro cuerpo mirándonos a los ojos. Las palabras no eran necesarias, siempre tuvimos esta conexión en la que podíamos tener conversaciones silenciosas, apoyo, miedo y amor era lo que mas reflejaban nuestras miradas.

\- Te lo prometí una vez, y lo hago de nuevo no dejare que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. - Dimitri dijo tocando mi rostro, nos besamos y el me abrazo. - te amo - susurre. - Yo mas que a mi vida. - Dijo el sobre mi cabello y así abrazados no quedamos dormidos. Mañana seria una largo dia.

* * *

 **Bueno aca va el capitulo 5 espero que les haya gustado esta el primera pequeña tormeta en la vida de Rose y Dimitri despues de dos años de calma. Diganme que opinan! Saludos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Desperté y busque con mi mano a mi dios ruso, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero no había nadie, odio despertar en una cama fría y vacía, el lo sabe.

\- Buscabas algo o mas bien a alguien? - Esa voz hizo que mis ojos se abrieran, y ahí estaba con una bandeja y lo que parecía un desayuno y nuestro pequeño hijo dormido en su otro brazo.

\- A ti! Qué hacen despiertos mis hombres? - Dimitri se acercaba a la cama, sentándose en ella y me entrego la bandeja y comencé a comer lo que había en ella mientras escuchaba su respuesta.

\- Bueno este pequeño se despertó y como su mamá estaba muy cansada lo fui a buscar, te fuimos a preparar el desayuno pero alguien abandono la misión y se quedo dormido. - Ambos reímos mientras mirábamos a nuestro bebe dormir. Deje el desayuno a un lado y me acerque a mis dos hombres, bese la frente de Ivan y luego tome el rostro de Dimitri en mis manos - Cada vez que te veo como eres con nuestro hijo me enamoro mas de ti, lo sabias? - dije y lo bese. El paso se brazo libre por mi espalda para acercarme a su pecho, nuestras miradas se encontraron. - Y cada segundo que pasa yo te amo mas Roza.

\- Hoy es tu día libre, podríamos pasarlo así los tres juntos abrazados haciendo nada. - Dije con entusiasmo.

\- Estaría bien, solo que no podemos. -

\- Qué? Por qué? - El lanzo unas de esas miradas que me daba cuando era mi mentor, esas que dicen "Roza..." Y la realidad me golpeo, tengo que hablar con Lissa, Christian no era problema sabia que el no diría nada, el tampoco confía en los morois a veces, pero Lissa estaba tan entusiasmada ojala no tenga que suplicar demasiado y solo acepte no decir nada. - Oh si, ya recuerdo. Gracias. - Dimitri rio entre dientes.

\- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que todo va a estar bien Roza? - Me beso. Y tuve una idea.

\- De todas formas ellos no vendrán hasta la noche, acuérdate, temas de horario, porque no vas a dejar a Ivan a su cuarto y vuelves a mi. - Puse mi sonrisa devora hombres y captó el mensaje, se levanto con cuidado y pude ver por el monitor como dejaba a nuestro bebe en su cuna, se veían tan tiernos. Me arrodille en la cama esperando a que viniera, cuando lo hizo cerro la puerta tras de el, y nos miramos por un instante con deseo, el se acerco a mi como un león que acecha a su presa y sin mas comenzó a besarme con ansias, hacia mucho que no estábamos juntos, si bien Ivan dormía mucho, dormía cuando uno de los dos no estaba en la casa. Dimitri y yo nos dejamos llevar por toda la lujuria que guardábamos, fue algo parecido a un concurso de quien le arranca la ropa primero al otro, sentir su piel hacer contacto con la mía era un sentimiento maravilloso, la electricidad corría por mi cuerpo, cada beso, cada caricia me hacia temblar, quería estar así para siempre, nos demostrábamos amor cada día, pero cuando esta era la manera no cabían dudas de nos amábamos. Era una entrega en cuerpo y alma. Una vez que terminamos nos quedamos abrazados en la cama mucho tiempo hasta que un pequeño demandaba atención y tuvimos que levantarnos. Almorzamos, vimos televisión, nada muy importante solo un tranquilo día en familia. Pero esto termino cuando el timbre sonó. Por supuesto era Lissa y Christian, Dimitri fue a atender la puerta, yo estaba en el sillón con Ivan en mis brazos, que estaba entretenido con uno de esos programas de bebes que estaba en la tele.

\- Rose! Este es el? - pregunto Lissa, acercándose y sentándose junto a mi en el sillón. Me encantaba tenerla cerca pero me ponía incomoda que esta cerca de Ivan. Trate de disimular.

\- Si, Ivan Mason Belikov. - Creo que el orgullo podía verse en mi rostro. Y el rostro de Lissa tenia una sonrisa fascinada.

\- Es hermoso Rose, tienes... tienen un hijo hermoso. Aun no me acostumbro a la idea de ustedes dos juntos. - Los sentimiento de Lissa se encontraban en mitad furia porque nunca le dije de mi relación con Dimitri y tristeza porque no confié en ella para decirle, pero rápidamente se fueron suplantados por amor hacia mi pequeño.

\- Gracias Liss... bueno pensaste en lo que te dije ayer ? - No quería dar mas vueltas, quiero un respuesta y si esta es que va a guardar el secreto entonces podré disfrutar mi tiempo con ella ya que la extraño demasiado, y si no tendría que planear un escape.

\- Si! Hablamos con Chris y me hizo darme cuenta que es de tu hijo y solo ustedes pueden decidir que hacer, yo no tengo derecho a entrometerme. Pero Rose... Por qué no vuelven a la corte con nosotros podemos decir que tuviste un hijo con alguien y Dimitri se hizo cargo. - Gracias a dios, sabia que Christian iba a ser la voz de la conciencia en este caso, pero volver a la corte?.

\- No lo creo Liss, este es nuestro hogar ahora, aquí en Baia piensan eso que acabas de decir, que Dimitri no es su padre, pero aquí esta la familia de el, y mi padre y ahora que ustedes saben donde estamos podrán visitarnos. - Sonreí.

\- Tu... tu padre? - Cierto que Lissa no sabe, al parecer tenemos que ponernos al día. Le conté todo desde que huimos hasta que llegamos a Baia, cuando le dije a Dimitri que sería padre, cuando se lo anunciamos a su familia, cuando el viejo me encontró y le quería contar a mi madre hasta que lo convencí, mi nuevo trabajo, el de Dimitri.

\- Wow! Mucho paso en dos años, yo que te puedo decir, terminamos la academia, por cierto tengo las cosas de tu vieja habitación guardadas en la corte, si quieres puedo mandártelas. Estamos viviendo allí y Tatiana me tiene estudiando y conociendo personas, es tan aburrido y hay algo mas... - Lissa estiro su mano y la puso en mi rostro, lucia un lindo anillo con un diamante. Inmediatamente mire a Christian quien sonreía con Orgullo. - Christian me pidió que me casara con el!

\- Al fin! Felicitaciones a ambos estoy muy feliz por ustedes. - Abrace a Lissa pero apretamos a Ivan en el camino y comenzó a llorar, Dimitri lo tomo y me dijo que iría a bañarlo y darle de comer, ya era tarde para el y debería estar durmiendo. Nos quedamos hablando de como se lo pidió y cuando sería la boda y ese tipo de cosas. Luego de un rato se podía leer en el rostro de Lissa que quería pedirme algo.

\- Rose te puedo pedir algo? - Trate de meterme en su cabeza para ver que era pero no lo logre. Me estaba bloqueando.

\- Dispara.

\- Prométeme que no perderemos contacto, que vendrás a visitarme, aunque sea una vez antes de la boda así podrás ayudarme, la boda sabes que será el año que viene. - Realmente no quería ir a la corte pero se lo debía a Lissa, ella esta guardando mi secreto y acepto mis razones de huida.

\- Claro Liss, ahora en un mes es el cumpleaños de nuestro sobrino y después de eso podríamos ir, tendría que hablar con Dimitri y... - en ese momento el entro.

\- Hablar de que? - dijo mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón y tomaba mi mano en la suya. Amaba que podamos estar libres frente a la gente, Lissa estaba maravillada con esto, nunca había visto a Dimitri así y podía ver cuando nos amábamos, sus emociones me golpeaban.

\- Ya cálmate Liss, tendrás que acostumbrarte a vernos juntos y que tus emociones se calmen un poco. - Todos reímos. - En cuanto a tu pregunta camarada Lissa quiere que vayamos a visitarla antes de la boda. Si vamos tendría que ser después del cumpleaños de Paul. - Dimitri vio que algo me preocupaba pero iba a esperar a que estemos solos para preguntar, así que solo asiento. Mire a Lissa y a Christian. - Chicos no los quiero echar pero ya es tarde para nosotros, ya que adoptamos un horario humano y deberíamos ir descansar.

\- Claro, lo siento mañana nos iremos así que esta es la despedida. - Dijo Christian. Nos abrazamos y dijimos adiós, intercambiamos números para estar en contacto y se marcharon. Dimitri me abrazo por detrás una vez que se fueron y susurro en mi oído - Imagino que estas hambrienta Roza, vamos, te prepararé algo. - Mientras cenábamos no podía dejar de preocuparme como haríamos que nadie levante sospechas de Ivan, ya que llevaba el apellido Belikov y si en realidad era solo mi hijo tendría que ser Hathaway. Terminamos de cenar y nos sentamos en el sillón.

\- Roza que es lo que te preocupa? - Dimitri dijo mirándome a los ojos.

\- Ivan... si vamos a la corte, se supone que el tendría que tener mi apellido. - Esto realmente me preocupaba pero Dimitri se veía muy tranquilo y sonrió.

\- Ya había pensado en eso, en realidad la solución no es muy difícil, hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias, de hecho pensé hacer esto esta semana pero de otra forma pero la visita de Lissa y Christian aceleró un poco las cosas. - No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero decidí quedarme callada y dejarlo continuar, el tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos, su mirada decía mil cosas a la vez y todo se resumía en una... amor. - El primer día que te vi supe que eras la mujer mas maravillosa de este planeta, aun débil decidiste luchar para defender a Lissa y eso dijo mucho, a medida que comenzamos a entrenar juntos me encontré perdido entre tu belleza y tu fuerza, cuando sucedió lo de Spokane mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero te recuperaste. Aquella noche en la cabaña me di cuenta que no solo luchabas siempre por quienes amas si no que tienes tus propios demonios, los enfrentaste sola y saliste victoriosa, me dejaste ayudarte, fue el mejor día de mi vida, estaba asustado porque deje caer mi autocontrol, me permitiste amarte, y formar parte de tu vida, nunca fuiste egoísta ya que desde el día uno te robaste mi corazón pero decidiste compartirlo trayendo a nuestro hijo al mundo, lo cual me hace amarte mas y es por eso Roza que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes, vivir por ustedes, ya que esto no sería vida si no los tuviera conmigo. - Se levanto del sillón y se arrodillo junto a mi, sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho en el momento en que revelo lo que se encontraba adentro, un pequeño anillo con diamantes. - Te casarías conmigo? Permíteme ser el orgulloso señor Belikov casado con la increíble Rose Belikov y su pequeño y hermoso hijo. - No podía creerlo, el miraba en mis ojos buscando una respuesta, cuando no se la di inmediatamente la tristeza cruzo por su rostro y bajo la mirada al piso, tome su rostro en mis manos, acercando mi frente a la suya, y un susurro se escapo de mis labios - Te amo Dimitri. - y lo bese como nunca antes. - Eso es un si? - reí y volví a besarlo. - Acaso lo dudas? - El sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que solo son para mi, puso el anillo en mi dedo me abrazo y me beso como nunca desnudando sus sentimientos ante mi en ese beso.

* * *

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy, estoy pensando en hacer una boda súper pequeña e intima, solo ellos dos. Después, tal vez en un futuro algo mas grande... díganme que piensan.**

 **Les informo que voy a tardar en subir el próximo capitulo porque me voy a la playa y dejare mi computadora en casa. Si mañana llego a escribir algo lo subiré si no cuando vuelva (no será mucho tiempo solo una semana aprox.).**

 **Eso es todo. Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Paso una semana desde que Lissa y Christian abandonaron Rusia, hemos estado en contacto mediante mensajes de texto y llamadas, por una vez en mucho tiempo me siento completa, tengo al hombre que amo, un hijo maravilloso, a mis amigos y una familia. Con Dimitri decidimos casarnos hoy, no les avisamos a nadie solo seremos el y yo, mañana revelaremos la noticia en el cumpleaños de Paul, se que todos estarán molestos pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer solos, tal vez en un futuro celebremos. Dejamos a Ivan con Olena y lo volveremos a ver recién mañana en el festejo de Paul. Dimitri se puso su traje y yo un corto vestido blanco, fuimos al civil, fue algo rápido y que puedo decir? Ya somos marido y mujer. No fue algo emotivo pero si algo que vivimos con pura felicidad, ahora partimos a un hotel para pasar la noche allí, una vez frente a la puerta Dimitri me levanto en brazos y entramos en la habitación, era lujosa una cama increíblemente grande con un edredón blanco, las paredes también eran blancas, había flores en las mesas junto a la cama, y arriba de esta una botella de champagne con dos copas, también había una barra y frigobar, el baño era increíblemente grande y tenia un jacuzzi en el. Dimitri me puso en el suelo y paso sus manos por mi cintura y yo puse las mías alrededor de su cuello.

\- Al fin eres mía Roza. - Dijo el con una mirada de lujuria.

\- y tu mío. - dije, acercandome para besarlo, el puso una mano en mi barbilla, deteniéndome.

\- Siempre lo fui, no dudes de ellos. - Trate de besarlo pero otra vez me detuvo. - Tranquila Roza tenemos toda la noche. - Me levanto en sus brazos y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, ninguno quito la mirada del otro, era intensa, llena de deseo y amor. El puso una mano detrás de mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, si el quería jugar así yo también podía. Acerque mis labios a su oído y susurre - hacerme esperar va a traer consecuencias. - Me solté de su agarre y estaba de nuevo en el piso, tome su mano y lo guie hasta la cama, empujándolo para que se siente, el estiro sus brazos para agarrarme pero me aleje, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios. Le di la espalda, puse mi cabello de lado sobre mi hombro y comencé a bajar el cierre de mi vestido lentamente, este se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo, podía imaginarme su rostro aun sin verlo, me estire como si recién acabara de levantarme. Juegue con mi cabello y gire el rostro para poder ver el suyo, sonreí con inocencia. - Creo que me iré a bañar. - Comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño pero el tomo mi mano con fuerza haciéndome girar y encontrarme con sus profundos ojos marrones. - Tu no iras a ningún lado. - Dijo como si fuera una orden. Puse mis manos en su pecho jugando con su camisa. - Pensé que querías que tomáramos esto con calma camarada. - Dije como si fuera una niña pequeña - Cambie de opinión. - Dijo haciéndome caer sobre la cama y el sobre mi, sonreí con orgullo por haber logrado mi objetivo. - Creí que tenias mas autocontrol que este guardián Belikov.- Se acerco a mi oído mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura. - Tu le haces perder el control a cualquiera Roza, en especial a mi. - Comenzó a besarme, primero fue tierno y suave pero pronto se convirtió en una lucha de dominación, sus besos fueron recorriendo hasta llegar a mi cuello, pero hoy yo también quería estar en control asique lo hice rodar dejándolo con su espalda sobre la cama y yo encima de el, acerque mis labios a los suyos rozándolos. - Hoy yo estoy a cargo. - Dije y me aleje, el me dio una sonrisa llena de pasión, comencé a desabotonar su camisa lentamente y besando su pecho cada vez que un botón salía del camino, una vez que termine esta tarea me dedique a tocar su torso que parecía un regalo de los dioses, mientras acercaba mis manos al borde de su pantalón, me detuve por un momento, tomándome mas tiempo para acariciar esta zona con mis dedos, el soltó un gemido. Comencé a quitarle los pantalones pero al parecer tarde demasiado, el perdió el control y volvió a ponerse sobre mi, con pasión animal. Termino de quitarse los pantalones y paso sus manos por debajo de mi, haciendo que ambos quedáramos arrodillados en la cama, acaricio mi espalda como si fuera una delicada flor, mientras besaba mi cuello, subió sus besos a mis labios y me quito el brasier, separo sus labios de los míos, esto era similar a que me quitaran el oxigeno, se tomo un minuto mara admirar mi cuerpo y volvió su mirada a la mía. - Te amo mi Roza. - Tome su mentón, rozando mis labios con los suyos, sin quitar la mirada. - Y yo a ti Dimitri. - Nos volvimos a besar, este beso era mas demandante que los otros, y el deseo estar juntos estaba ardiendo dentro de ambos, nos deshicimos de nuestra ultima prenda y nos dejamos fundir convirtiéndonos en uno, podría jurar que no sabíamos donde comenzaba uno y terminaba en otro, el contacto de su piel me provocaba choques eléctricos. Al cabo de un tiempo ambos acabamos exhaustos de haber expresado nuestro amor, nos quedamos dormidos aun en los brazos del otro. Habíamos dejado todo en este cuarto de hotel, la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión y sobre todo el amor. Amaba a este hombre, iba a pasar mi vida entera junto a el y sabia que mis sentimientos jamás cesarían. El trajo todo tipo de alegría a mi vida, me había hecho mas fuerte, no se que haría si lo perdiera.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno es algo corto pero quería subir algo antes de irme :) Espero les guste este cap exclusivamente Romitri. Volveré en una semana o algo así.**

 **Besos !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Pasamos una noche ralamente apasionada y luego de tomarnos una larga ducha juntos salimos del hotel para regresar a la casa de Dimitri, donde se encuentra toda su familia y nuestro hijo.

\- Fue una día increíble el de ayer y esta mañana también pero no puedo evitar morir de ganas por llegar. - Dimitri entiendo el porque de mi ansiedad de volver tan rápido, soltó una de sus manos del volante y tomo la mía, la acerco a sus labios y la beso.

\- Yo también extraño a Ivan, nunca pasamos mas de unas horas lejos de el. - En dos años nunca estuvimos lejos de nuestro pequeño pero no somos esa clase de padres sobreprotectores, simplemente disfrutamos mucho de nuestro tiempo en familia, y este pensamiento trajo una idea a mi mente.

\- Sabes... ya que no vamos a tener una propia luna de miel, estaba pensando en que nos podríamos pedir unos días en el trabajo y hacer un viaje los tres juntos. Que opinas?

\- Creo que es la mejor idea que se te ocurrió en mucho tiempo.

\- Ey! Mis ideas siempre son buenas. - Dije poniendo una mano sobre el lado izquierdo de mi pecho como si sus palabras me hirieran. El me dio una de esas sonrisas que me derretían y acaricio mi mejilla.

\- Como digas Roza. Te amo. - Este hombre es realmente maravilloso. El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, escuchamos música del gusto de ambos, hablamos de Ivan, del trabajo, en fin de cosas simples. Cuando nos aproximábamos a la casa de nuestra familia no pude evitar sentir que mi estomago se apretaba, teníamos que dar la noticia y creo que todos se van a molestar y ponerse extremadamente felices al mismo tiempo, creo no, estoy segura que así será. Dimitri aparcó nuestro vehículo, cuando el iba a bajar del auto se dio cuenta que yo estaba inmóvil y como siempre pareció leer mi mente.

\- Oh vamos! Mi familia va a estar mas feliz que enojada con nosotros y lo sabes. - Si lo sabia, pero no podía evitar estar sumamente nerviosa. Asenti y le dije la mejor sonrisa que pude, el tomo mi rostro y me beso - Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe. - repetí y sonreí esta vez mucho mas tranquila. Respire hondo y bajamos del auto dirigiéndonos hacia la casa. Una vez adentro saludamos a todos, haciendo una pausa en el cumpleañero y entregándole su regalo, el cual habíamos guardado en el maletero del auto antes de nuestra fuga matrimonial, era una Xbox y a Paul le desbordaba la felicidad del cuerpo. Olena fue la ultima en acercarse y traía a nuestro pequeño en sus brazos, ni bien nos vio "mama papa" su rostro se ilumino por completo y puedo decir que el de Dimitri y el mío también, lo tome y lo abrace con fuerza, realmente lo extrañaba, Dimitri se unió en el abrazo, besando su frente. Todos pasamos a la cocina para almorzar, en la tarde llegarían los amigos de Paul asique la bomba tendría que explotar antes de eso. Pude notar durante el almuerzo que Yeva no sacaba sus ojos de mi, así que asumí que ya debe saber lo que sucedió ayer. Todos termínanos de comer las delicias que había y fuimos al living, Dimitri se sentó junto a mi y tomo una de mis manos, Ivan se encontraba en mi regazo jugando con unas llaves de juguete. Dimitri se acerco a mi oído y susurro. - Estas lista? - Asentí lentamente, el aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar. - Bueno, les tenemos una noticia. - Todos nos miraban atentamente y Viktoria rompió el silencio que se formó en la sala. -Tendrán otro hijo? - Qué? No era una mala idea, pero realmente no era el momento Ivan es muy pequeño todavía y requiere mucho cuidado. Todas las mujeres de la sala comenzaron, a excepción de Yeva que seguía teniendo su mirada sobre mi, a intercambiar opiniones acerca de este tema, si seria niño o niña, que nombre le pondríamos, si se parecía a mi o a Dimitri. Tengo que parar todo este parloteo asique en un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchen todas - No vamos a tener otro hijo. - Todas nos miraron decepcionadas y Viktoria hablo otra vez - Entonces qué? - Miré a Dimitri para que continuara hablando, sabia que si yo lo hacia comenzaría a divagar, el apretó mi mano y continuo hablando. - Como dijo Roza no vamos a tener otro hijo, ayer fue una inolvidable en nuestras vidas - Me miro intensamente a los ojos y sus dulces labios formaron las palabras te amo pero sin ser audibles y yo repetí su acción. El continuo. - porque Roza y yo ahora somos marido y mujer. - Y la reacción que pensamos que iba a tener su familia se hizo realidad. Todos saltaron de su asiento abrazándonos y diciéndonos que no podían creer que hayamos ocultado esto, que era imperdonable y que estaban muy enojados pero muy felices por nosotros. Tanto ruido y abrazos pareció molestar a Ivan asique Dimitri lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo a un lugar mas tranquilo y calmarlo. Yeva se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos, me miro a los ojos de la misma forma que lo hizo en todo el día, intensamente y con deseos de decirme algo

\- Felicitaciones.

\- Gracias Yeva, ahora dime que sucede.

\- Por qué crees que sucede algo? - Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro y rápidamente se fue.

\- Por que te conozco. Vamos dime. - Exigí, ella siempre lograba ponerme los pelos de punta, pero a nuestra manera nos queremos.

\- Tienes una muy hermosa familia pero hay otras personas que te necesitan y tienes que saber que debes hacer sacrificios. - Oh no! Yeva tenia antecedentes de que sus "predicciones" se cumplían y esta no sonaba nada bien.

\- Algo mas? - Esperaba que si y que fuera algo bueno.

\- Debes ser fuerte, las cosas van a ser difíciles pero todo acabara bien si confías en tus instintos.

\- Gracias. - Que otra cosa podría decir. En ese momento se acerco Dimitri.

\- Deje a Ivan en su carriola durmiendo. Que sucede aquí? - Pudo notar que había cierta tensión entre su abuela y yo.

\- Nada, Yeva me estaba felicitando por nuestra boda. - Dimitri sabia que no era solo eso y me dio una de esas miradas de "hablaremos de esto en casa". Paso un brazo por mis hombros y se puso a hablar con su abuela de cosas sin importancia, hablaban en ruso pero eso ya no importaba por que con el tiempo aprendí a manejar el lenguaje. El día paso rápido, los amigos de Paul vinieron y luego cenamos todos juntos y volvimos a casa. Lo que dijo Yeva no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, Dimitri noto que yo estaba muy callada pero no dijo nada al respecto, una vez que bañamos, alimentamos y dormimos a Ivan, nos fuimos a acostar. Ni bien pusimos la cabeza en la almohada Dimitri suspiro, me gire para poder ver su rostro. - Pregunta camarada se que quieres. - El se puso de lado también y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

\- Que te dijo Yeva?

\- Ya te dije, me felicito y me dijo que tenia una hermosa familia y que debía cuidarla solo eso. - Sonreí para el, no era del todo una mentira. Dimitri levanto una ceja para saber que mas. - Camarada... solo eso lo demás no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, lo digo en serio. Además hay algo que extraño en este momento.

\- Qué? - me miro intrigado, le di una sonrisa juguetona y me puse sobre el con mis rodillas apoyadas en el colchón a sus lados, y mis manos a los costados de su cabeza, acerque mi rostro lentamente y lo bese como si hubiera pasado años en el desierto y el fuera la única gota de agua alrededor. Me separe de sus labios para respirar.

\- Extrañaba besarte. - El rio. Su risa es el sonido mas maravilloso de este planeta.

\- Roza nos besamos todo el día.

\- Si lo se, pero no así. A parte no solo extrañaba besarte.

\- Dime que mas y me aseguraré de que no extrañes nada mas.

Me acerque y bese una de sus mejillas - Extrañaba que estemos solos - bese la otra - Juntos - Bese su nariz - Abrazados - acerque mis labios quedando a centímetros de los suyos, casi se rozaban, lo mire a los ojos - Sentir tu piel junto a la mía - Y con esto Dimitri abrazo mi cintura y beso mis labios con intensidad, con rapidez giramos sobre la cama quedando el sobre mi, saco una de sus manos de mi cintura y acaricio mi mejilla, separando sus labios de los míos y mirándome a los ojos - Yo extrañaba las mismas cosas Roza y mas. - Y de esta manera olvide todo lo que Yeva me dijo y me deje llevar por los sentimientos que ardían dentro de mi.

* * *

 **Hola volví de mis días en la playa me tocaron unos dias hermosos! Y como les dije iba a tratar de subir un cap lo antes posible, hoy llegue y pensé que no iba a poder escribir nada porque estaba media bloqueada pero cuando empecé las palabras empezaron a fluir, no es mucho pero espero que les guste. Díganme que opinan en los comentarios.**

 **Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 9**

* * *

Desperté esta mañana envuelta en los brazos de mi dios ruso, trate de escapar de la cama sin despertarlo y lo logre, Ivan todavía dormía así que aproveche este tiempo para darme una ducha, salí del baño y me dirigí a nuestro cuarto envuelta en una toalla para encontrarme con unos profundos ojos chocolates que me miraban con admiración como si fuera una diosa.

\- Buenos días Roza

\- Buenos días Camara... - No pude terminar la frase, de pronto me encontraba corriendo por mi vida, alguien a mis espaldas me tomo por los brazos y acercó sus labios a mi cuello, grite de miedo y la persona que estaba detrás de mi ardió en llamas, corrí para alcanzar a mi héroe miré a sus ojos azules y lo bese - Christian tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que vengan por nosotros, esta lleno de strigois por todas partes muchos guardias han muerto, debemos ocultarnos ya! - Christian? Oh no, estoy en la cabeza de Liss y hay un ataque masivo en la corte, corrían y corrían hasta que encontraron un puesto de control alejado de los edificios principales en la corte, entraron allí y se sentaron en el suelo abrazados, esperando no ser encontrados, el miedo y la desesperación tomaron el cuerpo de Lissa. Poco a poco pude sentir unas fuertes manos que tomaban mis hombros y me sacudían, a lo lejos oía una voz llamándome - Roza, Roza, que sucede? Roza! - Volví a mi cuerpo para encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos marrones pero esta vez me miraban con preocupación.

\- Dimitri! Debemos ir a la corte, YA! - El no entendía que sucedía y mientras tomaba un bolso y comenzaba a meter ropa de ambos y de Ivan le explique lo que sucedía - Hay un ataque en la corte, muchos guardianes murieron, Lissa está en peligro, nos necesitan.

\- Ok!, llamaré al aeropuerto para conseguir los boletos de avión - Dijo.

Luego de tomar todas las cosas que necesitábamos, tome a Ivan y fuimos al aeropuerto, una vez allí avisamos a la familia de Dimitri, sería un vuelo largo pero tenía que ir a ayudar. Dentro del avión Ivan dormía, mis nervios estaban por los cielos, entre una vez mas a la cabeza de Lissa y vi que el ataque había acabado pero ella todavía estaba en shock, había muchos cadáveres por todos lados, Lissa estaba agotada por haber usado tanto espíritu ayudando a los heridos y estaba nadando en las aguas de la locura porque la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella, la tome, sabia que podía controlarla por un tiempo pero al momento de llegar debería ir a entrenar para sacarla de mi sistema, volví a mi cabeza y Dimitri tomo mi mano.

\- Todo esta bien Roza? - Su mano sobre la mía mandaba olas de tranquilidad a mi cuerpo y poco a poco me relaje, le sonreí.

\- Todo esta dentro del todo bien, es decir el ataque termino, hay muchos muertos, Lissa esta agotada y están restaurando las salas. - El beso mi frente y se puso sus auriculares, lo observe, a veces no puedo creer que una persona tan hermosa pueda existir sobre la tierra y menos que sea mi esposo, pude ver como una sonrisa se abría paso por su rostro y eso me causo intriga, le saque uno de sus auriculares y el voltio a verme.

\- Por que sonríes ? - Esa pregunta hizo que una sonrisa mas grande se formara en sus labios, una sonrisa pura y era para mi.

\- Recuerdas que le preste mi Ipod a Viktoria? - Asentí - Por lo visto hizo de las suyas y subió algo de su música, me parece que quien la escribió esto que estoy escuchando tomo mis sentimientos por ti y los puso en una canción

\- Ponla de nuevo - Dije y tome el auricular que le quite poniéndolo ahora en mi oído, la canción comenzó a sonar, yo la conocía y su sonrisa se espejo en mi rostro, era "All of me" de John Legend. Dimitri acerco sus labios a mi oído libre y susurro - Por que todo de mi ama todo de ti. - Mire a sus hermosos ojos que reflejaban amor y no pude evitar que una lagrima rodara por mi mejilla, lo amo tanto que no puedo contener estos sentimientos dentro, tome su rostro entre mis manos - Eres perfecto Dimitri y bese sus labios con ternura.

\- No lo soy Roza, pero te amo.

\- Eres perfecto para mis ojos y es lo que importa, yo también te amo.

* * *

El avión aterrizó por fin y rentamos un auto para ir a la corte, nuestro pequeño es una dulzura, casi no lloró en todo el viaje, durmió mucho, y en los momentos que estaba despierto se la paso regalando sonrisas para su padre y para mi. Llegamos a la corte y una vez dentro se podía ver el caos, cuerpos tapados con sabanas aun se encontraban en las calles, la gente caminaba abrazada y llorando, busque por el vinculo donde estaba Lissa y nos dirigimos hacia allí, estaba en su cuarto con Christian y Eddie. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y en el instante que me vio corrió a mis brazos llorando, acaricié su cabello mientras le decía que toda estaría bien. Una vez que se tranquilizo saludo a Dimitri y pidió para sostener a Ivan ya que nunca lo había hecho, eso le trajo sentimientos de felicidad, en este momento no estaba preocupada de que Ivan estuviera aquí con lo del casamiento pudimos hacer sus papeles tranquilamente para que Dimitri oficialmente le de su apellido, el cual siempre tuvo pero no legalmente. Eddie se encontraba en el baño por lo que todavía no sabía que estaba allí, Christian se acerco a nosotros, saludo a Dimitri primero, luego se acerco a mi y me abrazo - Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Rose, lo digo en serio.

\- Acaso me extrañabas llamitas? - Uno de los típicos comentarios marca Hathaway.

\- Nunca admitiría eso en voz alta Hathaway.

\- Por si no te has dado lo acabas de admitir pyro!

\- Pero nunca en voz alta psycho - Dimitri y Lissa rodaron los ojos y Christian y yo nos echamos a reir, en eso Eddie salió corriendo del baño y se paro delante de mi, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Rose! Realmente estas aquí? No lo puedo creer, realmente estas aquí! - Me abrazo con fuerza levantándome sobre el aire y haciéndome girar, puso mis pies sobre el suelo y beso mi frente y mis mejillas, era demasiado dulce. - Nunca vuelvas a irte así, me tenías preocupado mira si te pasaba algo. - Dijo, mire a Dimitri que estaba tenso, celoso, pero no tenía porque estarlo, Eddie era como un hermano mayor.

\- Veo que me extrañaste. - Dije y sonreí

\- No te das una idea Rosie. - Le di una mirada matadora, odiaba que me digan Rosie, solo el y Mason lo hacían, baje mi mirada al suelo ante el recuerdo de Mason, pero rápidamente me enfoque en Eddie quien extendía una mano a Dimitri. - Guardían Belikov. Qué hace usted aquí? - Estaba a punto de responder pero los celos salieron de el antes de que pudiera hablar.

\- Vino a acompañar a mi esposa y a mi hijo. - Hizo énfasis en MI, rodé los ojos, no tenia porque estar celoso, aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta un poco verlo así.

\- Oh! No sabia que estaba casado y que tenia un hijo tal vez luego los pueda conocer. - Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa, mire a Dimitri que tenia una pequeña sonrisa, algo de esta situación le divertía.

\- A mi esposa la conoces, de hecho la acabas de abrazar y llenar de besos - Dijo eso en un tono agrío. - Y mi hijo esta en los brazos de la princesa. - Dijo apuntando con su cabeza a Lissa, los ojos de Eddie estaban desorbitados y paso su mirada de mi Dimitri a mi y luego a el de nuevo. No sin antes ver a Lissa quien sostenía a Ivan, el jugaba con su rubio cabello y ella reía sin preocupaciones.

\- Tu y Rose? Wow esto es fantástico los felicitos. - Dijo con una sonrisa genuina. Dimitri paso un brazo por mis hombros

\- Si Roza es mi esposa y ese pequeño es Ivan.

\- Entonces cuídala con tu vida Belikov porque Rosie es como mi hermana pequeña y si le haces algo te mataré. - Dimitri hizo una mueca y asintió, yo reí.

\- Ves Camarada! No tienes porque estar celoso de Eddie. - Dimitri miro a mis ojos y puso su mascara de guardián.

\- No estaba celoso Roza.

\- Si claro y yo puedo volar. - Dije rodando mis ojos.

\- Tu estabas celoso... de mi? - Interrumpió Eddie, Dimitri miró a un lado de la habitación, parecía un niño pequeño tratando de ocultar que se comió todas las galletas del frasco. Lissa quien había estado callada durante todo nuestro intercambio de palabras se paro de repente y se acercó a nosotros.

\- Esperen! Esposa? Cuando se casaron? - Lissa estaba confundida. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

\- Em... hace dos días? - Las palabras salieron como una pregunta de mis labios y la poca oscuridad que quedo en Lissa resurgió haciendo que se enojara, esperaba enfriar la situación rápido porque sabia que yo guardaba mas oscuridad que ella y podría explorar en cualquier momento. Dimitri noto esto y tomo a Ivan de los brazos de Lissa.

\- ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO TE CASASTE Y NO ME AVISASTE? - Oh no! No lo hizo, quien se cree para gritarme yo hago lo que quiero y le aviso a quien quiero. Mi respiración se hizo sonora en la habitación, estaba tratando de contenerme pero no por mucho, cuando estaba por explotar sentí una suave mano en mi hombro, Dimitri acerco los labios a mi oído susurrando.

\- Tranquila Roza, no aquí, Ivan esta aquí, lo vas a asustar. Respira hondo. - Gire para encontrarme con los ojos de Dimitri y en una voz baja para que solo el me escuche y con puro veneno dije - Quien se cree que es para gritarme? - Estaba a punto de voltear para encontrar el rostro de Lissa otra vez y decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando la oscuridad dentro de mi se disipó de mi al sentir una pequeñas manitos en mi rostro. - Mama mama. - Los ojos de Ivan lucían preocupados, tome a mi hijo entre mis brazos y lo abrace no podía creer que casi pierdo el control frente a el, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer y unas lagrimas silenciosas caían de ellos, busque la mirada de Dimitri con desesperación para encontrar algún tipo de consuelo, y el apoyó su frente en la mía.

\- Esta bien Roza, lo hiciste bien. Creo que lo mejor seria salir de aquí y que vayas a descansar, fue un día de muchas emociones. - Asentí, giré para ver los rostros de todos, Eddie trataba de entender lo que sucedía, Christian tenia un brazo en los hombros de Lissa y me miraba como pidiendo disculpas. Los ojos de Lissa se llenaron de lagrimas cuando encontró los míos.

\- Lo siento Rose, yo- yo perdí el control. Por favor perdóname!.

\- Esta bien Liss, creo que iré a dormir ahora, luego hablamos. - Ella asintió levemente y puso su mirada en el piso.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo en una voz muy baja, me acerque y tome su barbilla para que me mirara.

\- Esta bien Liss, sabes que entiendo esto mas que nadie. Ahora me iré si? Pero todo esta bien, luego hablamos.

Me dirigí hacia Dimitri y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, ambos saludamos a todos y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto. Los tres nos recostamos en la cama abrazados y rápidamente nos quedamos dormidos, había sido un día realmente agotador extrañaba la tranquilidad de mi hogar, mire a Ivan y Dimitri que ya estaban dormidos y me di cuenta que no importa cuan largo y agotar sea mi día, ni lo lejos que este de mi hogar siempre me sentía como en casa si ellos estaban conmigo. Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno acá esta el cap 9 espero les haya gustado.**

 **Les comento, puse lo de la canción de John Legend porque la verdad la primera vez que la escuche había terminado de leer el ultimo libro de la saga y me pareció perfecta para Rose y Dimitri y tenia ganas de incluirla.**

 **Ya están en la corte y vamos a ver que pasara en el futuro, creo que puede que haya mucho de esas situaciones con Lissa.**

 **Díganme que opinan de la relación de Rose con Christian y con Eddie.**

 **Creo que nada mas! Besos! Y espero sus comentar** ios :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Sentí unos suaves labios posarse sobre los míos, no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Abre los ojos para mi Roza. - Le hice caso. - Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que amo tus ojos? - mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

\- Tal vez una o dos veces. - El acercó su rostro al mío y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos Ivan comenzó a llorar. Su cuna estaba dentro de la habitación ya que la corte tenia libre un solo cuarto de visitas, con lo del ataque strigoi habían viajado muchos guardianes para ayudar y habían ocupado casi todos los cuartos. La habitación era pequeña, una cuarto con una cama para dos en donde también instalaron una cuna, una cocina-living-comedor y un baño, pero aun así era mas que suficiente para nosotros tres. Me levante de la cama cruzando una última mirada con mi esposo y tome a nuestro hijo en mis brazos, el se calmo al instante y nos dirigimos a la cocina para reunirnos con su padre que se había ido a hacer el desayuno.

Luego de tomar nuestra primera comida del día y darle de comer a Ivan, lo dejamos en el suelo sobre su alfombra de juegos al lado del sillón donde Dimitri y yo nos sentamos, nos quedamos observando como nuestro pequeño guerrero jugaba cuando de pronto volteo su cabeza para vernos, poco a poco y tambaleándose logro pararse, Dimitri y yo nos miramos por un instante sorprendidos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, volvimos a ver a nuestro hijo mientras daba sus primeros pasos en dirección a nosotros, cuando llego Dimitir lo levanto en el aire, la mirada de mi dios ruso era tan pura, llena de amor y de orgullo paternal. Tome mi celular y saque una foto de los tres para luego ponerla en un álbum que teníamos con los momentos mas importantes de la familia.

Nos pasamos el día jugando con Ivan, unas horas antes de cenar alguien golpeo la puerta de nuestra habitación, cuando fui a abrir me encontré con Lissa.

\- Hey Liss que te trae por aquí? - Le dije mientras me hacia a un lado para que entrara.

\- Vine a preguntarte si quería almorzar, cenar para ti, conmigo las dos solas, hace mucho que no estamos solas. -Lissa me miraba ilusionada, no sabia si ir, tenia ganas de pasar un rato a solas con ella, pero por un lado hoy era un día especial con mi familia y tengo algo de miedo a perder el control estando con ella, todavía no pude deshacerme de la oscuridad que tome.

\- Em... Tal vez mañana - Mire a Dimitri que sostenía a Ivan y de nuevo a mi amiga quien había puesto su vista en el suelo – Hoy Ivan dio sus primeros pasos y es algo importante.

\- Oh entiendo... - Dijo decepcionada, estaba a punto de decir algo pero Dimitri se acerco a nosotras.

\- Roza podemos hablar un momento? Por favor espera aquí princesa. - Ella asintió y yo seguí a Dimitri al cuarto para hablar a sin que Liss escuchara. - Por qué no quieres ir con Lissa?

\- Ya oíste lo que dije, quiero estar con ustedes. - Manifesté tratando de que no sospechara que esa no era la única razón.

\- Roza... - Levanto una ceja, urg! Todavía no podía hacer eso, y el se veía demasiado sexy cuando me daba esa mirada. Rose enfócate!.

\- Tengo miedo ok? - Dije y gire para mirar por la ventana y evitar su rostro, cuando me volví tan cobarde?

\- Mírame - Lo hice - A que le tienes miedo? - Pensé en no responder pero no había chances de que escapara de el.

\- A perder el control estando con ella... - El no dijo nada y espero a que continuara, aun sin un vinculo como el que yo tenía con Lissa el podía leer mis pensamientos como si fuera un libro. - No quiero enfrentar a Lissa porque le falle, juré que iba a ser su guardiana y que la iba a proteger ante todo peligro y no lo hice, no me arrepiento de haber huido pero aun así le falle. - Podía sentir lagrimas formarse detrás de mis ojos, parpadeé varias veces para alejarlas, el me conoce tan bien, se acerco a mi rodeándome con su brazo libre, ya que en el otro se encontraba Ivan, acarició mi cabello y lo beso.

\- Conoces a Lissa, ella va a entender todo, pero no puedes vivir con esto adentro, al final estos sentimientos te van a consumir lentamente, tienes que hablar las cosas Roza, no siempre se puede huir del destino.

\- Ya volvimos con las lecciones zen camarada? - Sonreí y lo bese en los labios

\- Ve a cenar con ella, yo cuidare a Ivan. - Bese sus labios otra vez, y luego la frente de mi bebe.

\- Van a tener una noche de hombres... cuídense y no me extrañen - Reímos y comencé a salir de la habitación para ir con Lissa, antes de salir puede escuchar a Dimitri decir - No podemos garantizarte esa ultima parte.

Una vez frente a Lissa le dije que iríamos, salto del sillón y me abrazo, estaba muy feliz de tener tiempo a juntas. Fuimos a un bonito restaurant, las calles lucían normales ahora que habían sacado los cuerpos, los funerales serian mañana por la mañana (Horario moroi). Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, y pedimos algo para comer, ella me conto como iban sus planes de boda y cuando terminamos de hablar de eso pedimos el postre. Se veía nerviosa, quería hablar de lo que sucedió ayer, estaba muy arrepentida.

\- No hay nada que hablar Liss, todo esta bien. Nada de eso fue tu culpa, fue la oscuridad - Dije tratando de darle consuelo. Me dio una sonrisa tímida.

\- Esta bien, gracias Rose. Siento haber explotado así, es que la noticia de tu boda me impacto. - Podía entenderlo, no dije nada y la deje continuar, como dijo Dimitri yo tenía que sacar mis sentimientos fuera de mi, pero ella también, así la iba a escuchar y luego sería mi turno, era momento de tener una charla a corazón abierto con mi hermana de otra madre, porque a pesar de todo, ese sentimiento hacia la otra no cambio. - En ese momento la oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de mi, y las voces en mi cabeza no se callaban, ellas me decían cosas como "ella te abandono por el", "ella ya no te quiere", "te culto su relación, su embarazo, su casamiento, qué clase de amiga hace eso?" - Agache mi cabeza, yo tenía mis razones para hacer lo que hice pero nunca se las dije y no pude evitar sentir culpa. - Rose es no importa ya, tu estas aquí ahora, yo se que tuviste tus razones y esta bien, quiero que sepas que no pienso nada de eso, yo se que tu me quieres como a una hermana y sabes que yo a ti también. - Si lo sabia, pero también sabia que muy en el fondo ella pensaba esas cosas. Y ahora era mi momento de hablar.

\- Quiero explicarte mis razones.

\- No es necesario, no si no quieres.

\- Pero quiero... - Me miro intensamente, ella quería saber. - Cuando estábamos en la academia no te dije de mi relación con Dimitri porque realmente era muy complicada, por varias cosas, la diferencia de edad, el era mi mentor y eso podía afectar nuestras carreras, y también estaba el hecho de que ambos íbamos a ser tus guardianes, si nos permitíamos estar juntos no seriamos capaces de protegerte porque nos protegeríamos el uno al otro - Ella poso su mirada en la mesa y la culpa volvió. - Óyeme esto no es tu culpa, Dimitri y yo tomamos esa decisión, pasamos mucho tiempo negando nuestros sentimientos, no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que voy a decir a continuación ok? - Dije con gentileza - Hubo algunas ocasiones en las que te iba a decir lo que sucedía entre el y yo pero tu estabas con todo esto del espíritu y pasabas mucho tiempo con Christian y Adrian, y lo de Mason y yo solo no pude, pero quiero que sepas que no te culpo por nada – Le sonreí y ella sonrió débilmente - Luego ocurrió todo el incidente de Jessie, yo perdí el control y Dimitri me llevo a la cabaña de Tasha, el me calmo y ahí fue cuando sucedió, tu sabes, luego de un tiempo descubrí que estaba embarazada y entre en pánico, tenia miedo que alguien le hiciera algo malo a mi bebe, le pedí a Dimitri que por favor me sacara de la academia a escondidas, nunca le di la razón pero el confiaba en mi, sabia que si le pedía algo así era porque realmente pasaba algo grave, renuncio a su puesto en la academia por mi y me llevo a Rusia con su familia, una vez allí le dije que estábamos esperando un hijo, tendrías que haberlo visto la felicidad desbordaba de su cuerpo - Sonreí ante el recuerdo y ella también - Decidimos llevar vidas normales, criar a nuestro hijo allá, cerca de su familia, que ahora también es mía, son personas increíbles, deberías conocerlas alguna vez. Y luego de tu visita Dimitri y yo tomamos la decisión de casarnos para que Ivan lleve su apellido legalmente y nadie sospeche, así podríamos venir a la corte, pensábamos venir mas adelante pero con lo del ataque quise estar aquí para ti.

\- Gracias. - Dijo, estaba aliviada, ahora entendía el porque de todo, algo culpable se sentía pero estaba bien. Continuábamos hablando de nuestras vidas en estos últimos años y se hizo la hora de volver a casa, mientras caminábamos a los dormitorios ella estaba muy callada, su mente estaba en alguna parte, trate de ver que sucedía pero me bloqueaba.

\- Ahora que sucede Liss? - Se detuvo y me miro por un momento a los ojos.

\- Me harías un favor Rose? - Dijo emocionada.

\- Lo que sea. - Y le regale una sonrisa.

\- Se mi guardiana. - Y pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca mi sonrisa de esfumó.

\- Yo... no puedo Liss lo siento. - Su emoción huyó de su cuerpo y la reemplazo la ira? Sip ira.

\- Pero por qué? Tu dijiste que no volverías a la corte porque tenias miedo que sospecharan de quien es el padre de Ivan pero eso ya esta solucionado, por qué no volver?

\- Por que este no es mi hogar Lissa, y porque no puedo protegerte, ni a ti ni a nadie. No de la manera en la que me pides.

\- Lo sabía, tu ya no me quieres cerca de ti. - La ira creció dentro de ella, pero no era tan fuerte como ayer así que no se de donde salen todas estas cosas. Ella realmente quiere decir todo esto esta vez, podía sentirlo por el vinculo. - El día que ellos entraron a tu vida me dejaste fuera. - Celos, Lissa estaba celosa de mi familia. Como es que no podía entender? Le había explicado todo durante la cena. Y sabia que lo había entendido esto es simplemente puro egoísmo.

\- No es así, pero lo siento si esto te hiere Lissa, ya no eres el centro de mi vida, tengo una familia y mi familia esta por sobre todas las cosas.

\- Tu juraste protegerme! Los morois son primero, recuerdas, solías decirme eso todo el tiempo! - Su voz se estaba elevando y también la mía cuando le respondí.

\- Eran lo primero, mi familia es lo primero, lo entenderás cuando tengas una. - Creo que eso fue un golpe bajo y por un momento la tristeza se apodero de ella, pero fue solo un momento, la rabia volvió. - Sabes realmente lo siento, hace unos minutos atrás pensé que lo entendías, que estaría todo bien pero veo que no, no eres mas que otro morois real, siempre queriendo ser el ombligo del mundo, pero déjame darte las malas noticias, no lo eres. Lamento informarte que mi vida ya no es para servirte. No pienso seguir discutiendo esto por es inútil y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, tal vez un día lo entiendas y cuando lo hagas estaré ahí porque quieras creerlo o no eres mi hermana y te quiero pero no soportare mas esto me largo. - Y así di media vuelta antes de que ella pudiera decir algo y me dirigí a la habitación, me tome un momento antes de entrar trate de calmar mi respiración que estaba agitada, bloquee todo lo que venga de Lissa, no quería pensar en ella en estos momentos, que demonios acaba de pasar? Todo iba bien hasta que su egoísmo moroi salió a la superficie. Di una ultima exhalación y entre.

Dimitri estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una de sus novelas, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, y de inmediato supo que algo malo sucedía, pero no quería lidiar con sus preguntas ahora así que me dirigí al cuarto tome la ropa de los tres, los juguetes y el resto de nuestras cosas y comencé a guardarlas en el bolso, Dimitri estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta viendo lo que hacia, Ivan dormía en su cuna así trate de hacer todo rápido y silencioso al mismo tiempo. Dimitri me tomo por los antebrazos y me sentó en la cama, nos miramos a los ojos por un rato, ninguno dijo nada, el me atrajo hasta su pecho y me abrazo. No se cuando tiempo paso, minutos, horas, hasta que el rompió el silencio, pensé que iba a preguntar que había sucedido pero lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí, este lugar no te esta haciendo nada bien y no quiero verte enojada, triste, agotada. - Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y asentí acercándome en un abrazo mas a su pecho. Entre sus brazos me sentía a salvo, el tenia la capacidad de llevar todos mis malos sentimientos a volar y darme paz.

\- Te amo - Dije casi en un suspiro, pero el me escucho.

\- Yo también! Y siempre hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerte feliz. Ahora te vas a dar una relajante ducha, yo voy a llamar para reservar los pasajes, y luego iremos a dormir y olvidar lo que se haya pasado, si mi amor? - Lo mire a los ojos y lo bese, nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire y aprovechamos este momento para que yo me vaya a bañar, porque si nos seguíamos besando probablemente no lo haría. Una vez dentro de la cama recibí un mensaje en mi celular, era de Abe "Me enteré que estas en la corte, mañana a las 9am estaré por allá, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, espero con ansias verte y a mi nieto."

\- Dimitri a que hora sale nuestro vuelto?

\- A las 11 am Roza, debemos estar en el aeropuerto media hora antes así nos iríamos de la corte a eso de las 10. Por qué?

\- Abe me mando un mensaje, llegará aquí a las 9 y quiere ver a Ivan y a mi.

\- Esta bien tenemos todo listo, podremos ir a buscarlo e ir a desayunar juntos.

\- Si, le avisaré. - Me levante de su pecho para ver sus ojos. - Gracias camarada.

\- Gracias por qué Roza?

\- Por no preguntar y por hacerme feliz.

\- Siempre! - Me beso y volví a mi posición anterior y cuando me estaba quedando dormida murmuré - Siempre.

* * *

 **Hola acá les dejo el capitulo 10! Tengo que admitir que no soy muy fan de Lissa y en este capitulo me deje llevar un poco por esos sentimientos jaja. Ojala les guste y espero saber sus opiniones.**

 **Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

Me desperté y mire el reloj 8:30 am, mierda tenia 30 minutos para estar lista, y tenia que bañar a Ivan, darle de comer, mierda! Me gire desesperada para encontrarme con Dimitri que estaba acostado al lado mío, ya vestido con una de sus novelas en una mano e Ivan ya cambiado durmiendo en su pecho; cerró su libro y me sonrió despreocupada.

\- Buenos días hermosa

\- Buenos días para ti, es tarde, hay que darle de comer a Ivan y me tengo que alistar para ir a buscar a Abe. - Dije algo alterada, levantando un poco el tono de voz.

\- Sh... Roza lo vas a despertar. - Ambos miramos a Ivan dormir tan tranquilo por un segundo – Ivan ya comió y se volvió a dormir y ambos estamos listos, te deje dormir media hora mas porque lucias cansada. Así que ve a hacer tus cosas tranquila nosotros estaremos justo aquí. - Asentí y le di un rápido beso en los labios y uno en la frente a mi hijo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Busque un par de jeans, una blusa y ropa interior en nuestro bolso y me dirigí al baño. Comencé a arreglar mi cabello y aplicar un poco de maquillaje, cuando gire Dimitri había guardado en el bolso la ropa con la que dormí y se lo había colgado en el hombro y con un brazo sostenía a Ivan que dormía apoyando su linda carita en el otro hombro de su padre. Dimitri tiene una sonrisa algo sospechosa en el rostro, entrecerré mis ojos mientras lo miraba.

\- Que traes entre manos camarada?

\- Nada Roza, por qué crees eso? - Sonriendo aun mas.

\- Dime. - Exigí.

\- Puede que tu padre me haya mandado un mensaje diciendo que te trae una sorpresa pero no estoy autorizado para decirte que es.

\- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas Dimitri. Vamos dime que es - Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y puse ojos de perrito. El se acercó a mi y con su brazo libre rodeo mi cintura, bajo su rostro para poder verme a los ojos.

\- Sabes que esos ojos me pueden siempre... - Si! Me va a decir, sonreí a la espera como niña pequeña. - Pero hoy no. - La sonrisa se fue y abrí la boca ante la sorpresa, el beso me frente y cerré la boca rápidamente.

\- Esta bien, te vas a arrepentir de esto Belikov.

\- Si tu lo dices. - Rio suavemente. Aun sin sacar su mano de mi cintura. - Sabes creo que hoy olvidaste darme el beso de los buenos días.

\- De hecho te di uno antes de irme a bañar pero hasta que no descubra cual es la sorpresa, no tendrás otro, si yo fuera tu consideraría otra vez eso no de no decirme.

\- No te preocupes espere mucho mas tiempo cuando estábamos en la academia puedo esperar 10 minutos mas. - Mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

\- Diez minutos? Debemos irnos YA o no llegaremos.

Salimos de la habitación, dejamos la llave en la recepción y nos dirigimos hacia las pistas de la corte donde llegaría el jet de Abe. Una vez allí llegamos justo a tiempo, Ivan ya estaba despierto, lo pusimos en el suelo para que fuera a saludar a su abuelo y sorprenderlo con la noticia de que ya podía caminar. Ni bien Abe bajo del Jet los ojos de Ivan se abrieron, comenzó a caminar despacio con los brazos extendidos. - Abu! - Abe estaba mirándolo maravillado, una vez que lo alcanzo, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo. - Hombrecito ya puedes caminar! - Mientras Abe le

decía algunas palabras a Ivan y me abrazaba para saludarme, por detrás de el vi una figura que bajaba de Jet, me quede congelada, me solté de Abe y me acerque a esta persona.

\- Mamá? - Dije temerosa.

\- ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! COMO SE TE OCURRE HABER HUIDO DE ESA MANERA Y HACER QUE TU PADRE ME LO OCULTE! ESTOY MUY ENOJADA. - Si, me esperaba esto, lo que no esperaba es lo que sucedió después, antes de darme cuanta mi madre me estaba abrazando. - Te extrañe tanto hija, me tenias muy preocupada.

\- Lo siento mamá.

\- Esta bien Rose. - Me estaba acariciando la mejilla cuando miro detrás de mi, el enojo volvió a tomar su rostro. - BELIKOV. - Esto no va a ser nada bueno. - Me puedes decir en que estabas pensando cuando te llevaste a mi hija menor de edad a quien sabe donde? - Mi madre estaba a centímetros del rostro de Dimitri.

\- Janine... - Dijo Abe para que mi mamá se calmara, ella volteo a verlo y se encontró con el rostro de Ivan.

\- Quien es este pequeño? - Pregunto confundida. Me acerque a Dimitri y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

\- El es Ivan Mason Belikov, y es tu nieto. - Janine volteo a verme con ojos desorbitados, puede ver que se comenzaba a enojar otra vez, pero luego le dio otro vistazo a Ivan y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, las cuales rápidamente quito. Tomo a nuestro hijo en brazos y lo miro a los ojos, luego lo abrazo.

\- Esperen...Ustedes son pareja? - Pregunta hacia nosotros, pero Abe nos interrumpió.

\- Que no es obvio Janine? Belikov y Rose son novios. Estas haciendo preguntas muy obvias.

\- Cállate, tu sabias todo y nunca me lo dijiste. - Le dio una mirada rencorosa a mi padre, y el sonrió burlón, lo que hizo que yo riera.

\- De hecho viejo, no lo sabes todo. - Ellos me miraron intrigados, incluso Dimitri, cuando mire a sus ojos supo de inmediato que iba a decir, y susurro en mi oído - Es necesario que les digas ahora? No quiero que tu madre me golpee y tu padre mande una orden de captura para asesinarme. - Reí aun mas, mis padres no entendían porque.

\- Estamos esperando Rosemarie. - Dijo Janine.

\- Dimitri y yo no somos novios...

\- Pero... Qué hiciste Belikov? Si lastimaste a mi hija será mejor que... - Interrumpió Abe, que se estaba acercando a Dimitri amenazador, me interpuse entre ellos.

\- No amenaces a mi esposo. - Abe saco sus ojos de Dimitri y los puso en mi, su boca se abrió, se cerro y se volvió a abrir.

\- Tu qué? - Dijeron Abe y Janine al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya me escucharon, ahora vamos a desayunar porque muero de hambre y les contaremos todo.

Partimos a un café de la corte donde le contamos a mi madre resumidamente lo sucedido en estos últimos 2 años y las razones por las que me fui, se enfureció demasiado cuando le dije que nuestro hijo era de Dimitri, por el simple hecho de que yo era 7 años menor y el era mi mentor al momento de concebirlo, pero lo supero, también los pusimos al tanto de la boda, incluso a Abe. Todo iba bien y llego el momento de despedirnos y partir al aeropuerto. El viejo insistió en que canceláramos los pasajes y tomáramos su jet privado y accedimos, nos acompañaron a la pista y cuando estábamos por subir algo que no había pasado en años ocurrió, el miedo invadió mi cuerpo, frente a mi estaba Mason otra vez, como podía ser? Pensé que ya había encontrado la paz, algo estaba mal, Mason solo aparecía cuando algo estaba mal, luego de que huimos de la academia nos enteramos de que las salas se habían roto y strigois habían entrado a atacar, yo solo veía fantasmas cuando no había salas o estaban rotas. Algo esta realmente mal. Aun era de día así que dudo que haya un ataque en este momento, tenia que averiguar que sucedía. Podía escuchar a Dimitri llamarme pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue - Mason. - El tenia esa mirada triste y la misma ropa de aquel día en Spokane, la culpa y el dolor se apoderaron de mi y me congele por un instante, tenia que enfocarme, averiguar que sucedía. - Mason las salas están rotas? - El asintió - Hoy? - El asintió de nuevo. - Son muchos? - Mason lo confirmo. Voltee a ver a Dimitri que me miraba preocupado, tome a Ivan de sus brazos y me acerque a mi padre. - Abe debes llevarte a Ivan de aquí, llévalo a casa de Olena dile que lo cuide por favor.

\- Roza que sucede? - Dimitri estaba muy preocupado, mire a sus ojos.

\- Hoy en la noche va a haber un ataque debemos prepararnos, Ivan tiene que estar a salvo. - El asintió

\- Como sabes esto? - Pregunto mi madre, ella no sabia de los fantasmas, a decir verdad poca gente lo sabia.

\- Solo lo se, te lo explicare luego. - Mire Abe. - Júrame que lo llevaras a casa a salvo? - El asintió y beso mi mejilla y se fue. Dimitri, mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a los edificios de la corte para dar aviso a la reina Tatiana y crear una estrategia con los guardianes, hoy iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 **Hola! Acá estoy reportándome otra vez jaja, les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste... en un principio no pensé en incluir a Janine pero mientras escribía me pareció una buena idea, díganme que opinan. Se viene un poco de caos y drama chan chan chan! Jaja**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios! Espero les guste este nuevo cap :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

Llegamos al despacho de la reina, al principio no nos querían dejar pasar pero lo logramos, golpee la puerta.

\- Pase - Dijo Tatiana, levanto la vista de los papeles que tenia en sus manos - Hathaway, pensé que ya te habías ido... - Me lanzo una mirada desagradable la vieja bruja, estaba a punto de contestar con sarcasmo cuando continuo hablando - Guardian Belikov, Guardiana Hathaway - Hizo un gesto con su cabeza en señal de saludo - Qué los trae por aquí?

\- Rose tiene que hablar con usted su majestad - Dijo Dimitri

\- A si? Y se puede saber de que se trata ? - Urg! La detesto.

\- Las salas están rotas, hoy en la noche los strigois atacaran y son muchos.

\- Eso es imposible, las salas fueron restauradas ayer y los guardianes las están patrullando.

\- Por lo visto no estén haciendo un buen trabajo. - Dije.

\- Estas dudando de la capacidad de los guardianes Hathaway?

\- No claro que no, pero...

\- Pero nada, Por qué debería oírte? Ni siquiera te haz graduado.

\- Lamento informarle que de hecho si me he graduado, en St. Basil's, pero ese no es el punto. Lo que le digo es cierto. - Todos en la sala me miraron excepto Dimitri, que puedo decir los sorprendí, obviamente me gradué, ser guardiana era el sueño de mi vida, ya no lo es pero es parte de mi.

\- Y como puedo estar yo tan segura de que usted dice la verdad?

\- No puedo explicarle pero debe confiar en mi.

\- Ese no es argumento suficiente. - Esta mujer va a lograr que le clave una estaca en este momento, no le puedo explicar que mi amigo muerto me dijo que habría un ataque porque es capaz de encerrarme por loca. Como puedo demostrarle que es verdad? Y ahí es cuando una idea vino a mi mente, mi primer pensamiento sería llamar a Lissa pero como están las cosas no creo que sea conveniente. Quien mas puede hacer esto? Oh ya se!

\- Solicite la presencia de Adrian Ivashkov, el puede demostrar que no miento.

\- Como?

-Solo llámelo quiere? - Mi madre y Dimitri me miraron con desaprobación. Pero que mas podía hacer? Tatiana saca lo peor de mi. Dimitri se acerco a mi mientras la reina llamaba a su sobrino y susurrando dijo

\- Que estas haciendo Roza? Para que quieres que venga Adrian? - Pude notar como el desagrado llegaba a su voz, era obvio que Adrian no formaba parte de sus personas favoritas y por supuesto sabia el porque.

\- Ya veras camarada. Solo confía. - El asintió aún dudando. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Adrian entro en el cuarto.

\- Bueno aquí esta. Ahora qué? - Dijo Tatiana desafiante. Adrian estaba perdido, no sabia de que se trataba todo esto.

\- Bueno como usted ya sabe su majestad Adrian es un usuario de espíritu y una de sus mayores cualidades es la súper compulsión. - Todos en el cuarto miraron con incredulidad. Nadie dijo nada, gire para encontrarme con el rostro de Adrian que miraba confundido. - Adrian quiero que uses compulsión conmigo quiero que me hagas decir la verdad a las preguntas que va a hacer Dimi... el guardia Belikov. - Mire un segundo a Dimitri, el entendió rápidamente, quería que fuera el quien preguntara para demostrarle que era real lo del ataque pero sin que sepan como lo se.

\- Pequeña Dhampir... Qué suce...? - Pregunto el confundido, lo corte antes de que siguiera.

\- Solo hazlo, confió en ti. El miro directo a mis ojos y pude sentir como me perdía en ellos profundamente mientras hablaba, todo en mi mundo se volvió oscuro solo podía escuchar su voz.

\- Rose responderás con la verdad y nada mas que la verdad a las preguntas que te haga Dimitri Belikov.

\- Responderé con la verdad. - Dije como en trance. Dimitri se acercó a mi y se paro a mi lado.

\- Roza las salas están rotas?

\- Si.

\- Habrá un ataque strigoi?

\- Si.

\- Cuando?

\- Hoy en la noche.

\- Cuantos son?

\- Muchos.

\- Estas segura?

\- Muy. - Dimitri se aparto y Adrian volvió a pararse frente a mi

\- Listo pequeña dhampir. - Parpadee varias veces para ver donde me encontraba y que había sucedido, poco a poco entendí. Voltee para encontrarme con el rostro de la reina que miraba estupefacta.

\- Ahora me cree? - Tatiana dudo un momento antes de contestar, cuando finalmente dijo.

\- Si. Llamare a una reunión de guardianes para que organicen una estrategia, quiero estar presente, imagino que tiene algunas ideas que aportar.

\- Por supuesto. - Dije convencida, la verdad es que tenia algunas ideas pero no se si le iban a gustar. Estaba agradecida que los guardianes de la academia estén aquí, de esa manera no estaríamos tan limitados en números. En menos de una hora estábamos todos los guardianes que nos encontrábamos en la corte en la sala de reuniones, mas la reina y algunos moroi del concejo.

\- Bienvenidos guardianes, miembros de la corte - Dijo Tatiana tratando de mantener las formas - Estamos aquí reunidos porque hemos descubierto que las salas están rotas y que al caer la noche abra un ataque. - Todos permanecíamos en silencio. - Necesitamos idear una estrategia lo mas rápido posible, hace pocos días sufrimos muchas bajas y eso no se puede volver a repetir. Cedo la palabra a la guardiana Hathaway. - Por un momento pensé que se refería a mi madre, nadie me llamaba así, nadie sabia que me había graduado, bueno excepto por la gente en Rusia, pude mantener todo en secreto gracias a las influencias de Abe. Era mi momento de hablar, espero que esto funcione y nadie me cuestione nada, no estamos en momentos de perder el tiempo con dudas.

\- Bien compañeros estuve pensando en la mejor manera de salir de esta con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles, mi plan no es nada convencional pero estoy ciento por ciento segura de que va a funcionar como primera instancia necesito que cada guardián cuente con dos estacas como medida de seguridad - Mire a todos en la sala para ver si alguien quería decir algo pero no. - También para que el plan resulte exitoso necesito la ayuda de los morois, se que este tema ha sido de discusión pero ya no queda tiempo, es momento de actuar, necesito que los usuarios de fuego utilicen su magia contra los strigois - Algunos morois de la corte se pararon de sus asientos para dar su opinión pero los calle. - Antes de que expresen sus egoístas preocupaciones déjenme terminar - Quienes estaban de pie miraron a la reina que hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que se sentaran. Ante esto continúe. - Estos morois no estarán en el campo de batalla desprotegidos, todos estarán dentro de la iglesia, junto con todos los demás morois, los usuarios de fuego estarán ubicados en las puertas y ventanas para poder ayudar a los guardianes en combate, también nuestros dos usuarios de espíritu estarán cerca de la puerta, cuando un guardián sea herido otro tendría que ayudarlo con el respaldo de los usuarios de fuego para que estos sean curados, necesitaremos también que dentro de la iglesia haya alimentadores para que nadie pierda fuerzas. Bien eso es todo ahora pueden hablar. - Tome asiento. Todos permanecían en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros, luego de unos segundos la reina se puso de pie, Dimitri tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó sutilmente, mire a sus ojos y el orgullo estaba grabado en ellos. Volví la vista a Tatiana quien comenzó a hablar.

\- A mi pesar creo que esta es una maravillosa idea, casi sin margen de error. - Uno de los integrantes de la corte se paro y miro a la reina.

\- Con todo respeto su majestad no veo la necesidad de que los de nuestra raza deban ponerse en peligro habiendo tantos guardianes aquí.

\- Si los moroi se pusieran en riesgo por supuesto que no aceptaría la propuesta de la guardiana Hathaway pero van a estar en suelo sagrado por lo que nuestra seguridad esta garantizada.

\- Y qué pasa si los strigoi hacen algo para sacarnos de allí? Seria un festín puesto que estaría toda la sangre moroi se encontrara en un solo espacio. - Dijo otro integrante de la corte.

\- Y como harían eso? Sacando piedra por piedra? - Dijo Tatiana en tono burlón.

\- Esperen - Dije - Hay una sola manera en la que ellos pueden hacer que salgan, pero muy fácil de solucionar. - Todos me miraron confundidos. - La única manera en la que los moroi salgan de la iglesia es si se esta incendiando, puesto que el humo no los dejaría respirar porque lo que la solución es muy sencilla, usuarios de agua.

\- Muy bien guardiana, tiene toda la razón, bueno por lo que se puede ver tenemos un plan, deberían ir todos a descansar mientras nosotros damos aviso al resto de los moroi para que vayan preparando las cosas. Solicito que todos los guardianes se encuentren en la iglesia a las 6 de la tarde antes de que oscurezca donde distribuiremos una segunda estaca. - Todos asentimos y nos fuimos. Una vez en el cuarto Dimitri y yo nos pusimos nuestra ropa de combate para dormir y no perder tiempo al despertarnos, nos dirigimos a la cama, estando allí el tomo una de mis manos y con la otra puso un mechón suelto de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, miro a mis ojos con intensidad.

\- Eres increíble sabias? - Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo - No te das una idea lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, eres la mujer mas maravillosa de este, no, de todos los planetas.

\- Te amo - Dije y lo bese.

\- Te amo - Dijo Dimitri deteniendo el beso por un momento, continuamos besándonos lentamente y poco a poco la pasión se apodero de nosotros, deje sus labios por un momento y comencé a besar la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. - Roza creo que deberíamos descansar nos espera una larga noche.

\- Descansar es para los muertos camarada. Y que mejor manera de relajarnos que esta? - Continúe besando su cuello un poco mas hasta volver a sus labios, lo mire a los ojos. - No quiero perderte nunca.

\- Y nunca lo harás. - Dijo sin titubear.

\- Lo prometes? - De pronto tuve la necesidad de preguntar, muy en el fondo de mi tenia miedo, la sensación de que algo malo podría pasar dio un pequeño golpe en mi interior.

\- Lo prometo Roza. - Y volvió a besarme, luego de dejar a nuestro amor tomar posesiónde nuestros cuerpos ambos caímos en un profundo sueño, recuperando fuerzas para la batalla. Por lo visto la idea de usar la ropa de combate para dormir y así no perder tiempo al despertar quedo descartada.

* * *

 **Hola acá el capitulo 12, se acerca la batalla. Veremos que pasa! Espero lo desfruten, díganme que opinan :) Besos.**


	13. Aviso

Hola les aviso que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar porque estoy organizando unas cosas para el cumpleaños 80 de mi abuela, esperó sepan entender. Ni bien puedo estaré subiendo un nuevo cap.

Gracias y besos :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

Teníamos todo listo, todos en posición, guardianes rodeaban la iglesia, moriois de fuegos en puertas y ventanas, los usuarios de agua listos ante cualquier inconveniente, Lissa y Adrian estaban cerca de la entrada de la iglesia y algunos alimentadores se encontraba allí también. Baje mis barreras para absorber toda la oscuridad de Lissa y usarla en batalla, no había manera de que salgan strigois vivos con este plan. Esperamos pacientemente hasta que el sol se oculto por completo, luego de unos minutos

\- Ya vienen, prepárense! - Grite.

La batalla comenzó, a mi lado estaba Dimitri y cada tanto lo miraba de reojo para ver que se encontrara bien, tomando la oscuridad derrote a todos mi oponentes, luego de un rato ya estaba cansada. Mientras peleaba con uno de ellos me fui alejando un poco del grupo, pude ver que Dimitri aun seguía a mi lado por lo que el se movía conmigo. Cuando ambos matamos a nuestros enemigos estábamos por volver para unirnos al grupo.

\- Por qué estas aquí?

\- Vi que tu pelea se estaba desplazando y te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado Roza. - Solté una risita

\- Te amo!

\- Te amo Roza!

Pero antes de que pudiéramos ir mas lejos 5 strigois aparecieron, tres de ellos atacaron a Dimitri y dos a mi, me deshice de uno de ellos, al parecer era novato y era un ex-moroi por lo que sus habilidades en la lucha eran realmente malas. Mientras me preparaba para luchar con mi próximo oponente me tome un segundo para ver a Dimitri, estaba terminando de clavarle la estaca a uno de ellos que por lo que pude observar durante mi pelea era un strigoi con mas experiencia, le quedaba un novato y un veterano, pero peleo primero con el novato, el strigoi mayor lo alentaba pero no participaba de la pelea, una patada en mi pecho me saco de mis pensamientos y me enfoque en mi nuevo enemigo, por su manera de luchar podría decir que había sido un dhampir en su vida pasada y uno realmente bueno, tome toda la oscuridad que pude y todo a mi alrededor se nublo, lo único que podía ver era este strigoi, lo tenia contra el piso y lo estaba torturando con mi estaca antes de matarlo, hasta que un grito me saco de mi estado y todo a mi alrededor tomo color otra vez, me apresure y clave la estaca en su pecho, cuando voltee a ver de donde provenía el grito no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, el strigoi mayor estaba agarrando los brazos de Dimitri por su espalda manteniéndolo inmóvil mientras el novato bebía su sangre, no, esto no podía estar pasando tenia que hacer algo, podía ver como la vida se iba del cuerpo del amado y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance sobre el novato, caímos al piso y le clave mi estaca con furia a través de su corazón, me pare en menos de un segundo y me dirigí hacia mi el otro strigoi, el soltó el cuerpo de Dimitri que se desplomo sobre el piso, luchamos por varios minutos hasta que logre matarlo. Me acerque al cuerpo de Dimitri, toque su rostro estaba frio.

\- Dimitri despierta, vamos, no me puedes dejar no por favor.

En eso unas cuantas personas se acercaron, me levante a la defensiva pensando que podían ser mas strigois pero no, solo eran guardianes que venían a ayudar, levantaron a Dimitri y lo llevaron a donde se encontraba Lissa y Adrian, trataron de curarlo pero por alguna razón esto no funcionaba en el solo curo algunas lesiones que tenían. Lissa se acerco a mi.

\- Rose – La mire, realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, mi mente y corazón estaban con Dimitri en este momento y lo único que quería era que sus ojos se abrieran.

\- Rose podemos hablar. - La mire con furia.

\- Realmente crees que este es el momento de hablar? Mi esposo no despierta y esta apunto de morir y tu quieres hablar?

\- Lo siento... yo quería saber si necesitabas que te cure – Dijo tímidamente y algo dolida por mis palabras

\- Lo siento Liss pero no, no es el momento. - Ella asintió y se fue, la verdad es que no se que estado tendría mi cuerpo, no podía sentirlo, lo único que sentía en este momento era miedo, miedo de perder a la persona que amo, al padre de mi hijo. Dios no permitas que esto pase! Llegamos a la enfermería y comenzaron a atender a Dimitri, el doctor salió de la habitación y me acerque a el corriendo.

\- Doctor como esta? Esta bien? Se va a recuperar rápido? Puedo pasar a verlo?

\- Tranquila el esta bien pero...

\- Pero que?

\- Le estamos haciendo una transfusión de sangre pero por alguna razón su cuerpo esta rechazándola, probamos todos los tipos de sangre pero nada funciona, sabes algo sobre su padre, tal vez un hijo?

\- Yo eh... déjeme averiguar. Tenemos algo de tiempo? - Que iba a hacer? Olena me diría quien es su padre pero dudo que Dimitri quiera algo que venga de ese sujeto, Ivan era la opción segura pero estaba dispuesta a exponerlo?

\- Solo tenemos un día si no conseguimos alguien que sea compatible lamentablemente el morirá. - Dijo esto y apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro para darme apoyo. No podía dejarlo morir, no puedo vivir sin el, así que tome una decisión.

\- Hay alguien, llegara en unas horas. - y con eso salí corriendo, tome mi teléfono y llame a Abe, le dije que trajera a Ivan urgente a la corte, no le pude explicar el porque, no había tiempo para eso. Fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, y volví a donde se encontraba a Dimitri, me senté junto a el en el borde de la cama y tome su mano.

\- Necesito que seas fuerte, tienes que luchar Dimitri no puedes dejarnos por favor. - Pasaron las horas mas largas de mi vida y Abe llego con Ivan estábamos en la sala de espera, tome a mi pequeño en brazos, en la sala se encontraban Abe, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Alberta, mi madre, Adrian y por alguna razón Tatiana. El doctor salió a mi encuentro.

\- Bien Rosemarie veo que encontraste a su padre – Dijo mirando a Abe.

\- Oh no! Yo no soy el padre de Belikov. - Dijo el viejo.

\- No, no su padre... nuestro hijo.

\- Nuestro hijo? - Dijeron varios en la sala.

\- Si. Lissa por favor explícales yo no tengo tiempo para esto. - Gire y mire al doctor. - El es Ivan, es hijo de Dimitri y mío, ahora no hay tiempo que perder, dígame que tenemos que hacer. - Y con eso el doctor me dijo que lo siga, sabia que en algún momento tendría que responder muchas preguntas pero ahora no. Hicimos todos los procedimientos necesarios y por suerte la sangre de Ivan funciono y comenzó a sanar a Dimitri. Luego de unos días no había logrado hablar con la reina ni con nadie, ella quería saber como era posible que Dimitri y yo tuviéramos un hijo pero decidió esperar hasta que toda esta locura pasara. El cuerpo de Dimitri estaba estable pero el aun no despertaba, el doctor dijo que esto era por la perdida de sangre y porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Los días pasaban y la única razón por la que salía de la habitación de Dimitri era para estar con Ivan, cuando el se dormía me pasaba horas llorando hasta quedarme dormida. Un luego de dos semanas nada había cambiado, solo yo, me encontraba en la sala de espera mientras una enfermera revisaba a Dimitri cuando la banda llego, todos comenzaron a preguntar si estaba bien pero yo solo quería estar sola, Lissa se acerco a mi.

\- Rose... estas bien? - No respondí. - Vamos Rose todo saldrá bien, Dimitri se va poner bien y va a despertar, ya lo veras. Por que no vamos a tomar algo y te despejas un poco. - Sabia que ella quería levantarme el animo pero en serio salir a tomar algo mientras mi esposo esta en coma no esta en mis planes. Adrian se acerco a nosotras.

\- Si! Pequeña dhampir vamos a tomar unos tragos . - Dijo Adrian

\- Déjenla tranquila. No entienden? En que planeta creen que Rose ía tomar unos tragos y divertirse con todo lo que esta pasando? - Fue Christian quien dijo esto. Se pusieron a discutir porque debería o no ir a tomar algo y estaban alterando cadacélula d mi cuerpo hasta que no lo soporte mas me pare y grite

\- PUEDEN CALLARSE YA? QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, SALGAN DE AQUÍ. - Todo en mi mundo se puse borroso y sentí unas manos agarrar mis brazos.

\- Váyanse – Le dijo a los otros. - Rose estas temblando. - Puede reconocer de quien venia la voz, era Christian.

\- Ya-ya se fueron? - No alcance a escuchar lo que dijo porque de pronto todo se puso negro. Cuando abrí los ojos me encandilo una luz blanca, un que conocía muy bien, estaba en la habitación de un hospital, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Christian durmiendo en una silla.

\- Christian – El abrió sus ojos rápidamente. - Christian que sucedió?

\- Hey Rose! - Dijo mientras se acercaba. - Te desmayaste a causa del estrés. Iré a llamar a la doctora, me dijo que cuando despertaras tenia que hablar contigo. - Asentí y con eso salió de la habitación, luego de unos minutos una señora de unos cuarenta años entro en la habitación, asumí que era la doctora ya que llevaba una bata blanca.

\- Rosemarie como te sientes?

\- Solo Rose, y bien solo un poco mareada.

\- Oh eso es normal. Mira normalmente en estos casos te recetaríamos algún tipo de medicamento para dormir pero claramente contigo no podemos. - Lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Qué diablos sucede con esta señora?

\- Por qué? - No es que fuera muy fan de las pastillas pero no entendía que sucedía.

\- Bueno tu sabes, en tu estado no es recomendable tomar ese tipo de medicamentos.

\- Estado? Qué estado?

\- Por lo visto no lo sabes... Estas esperando un bebe.

Qué? Yo que? Esperando un bebe? Como es que no me di cuenta de esto, aunque con lo que eran mis días últimamente no sabia ni que día del mes era. Esto no me puede estar pasando no ahora. Me levante de la cama y salí corriendo, por suerte tenia puesta mi ropa. Cuando pasaba pude oír a la doctora llamarme y a Christian preguntar a donde iba pero no me detuve, sentía que no podía respirar, corrí por todo el hospital subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza, caí en el piso, abrace mi vientre, pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo y comencé a llorar. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y sin salir de mi estado de shock volví dentro y busque a la doctora, le pedí por favor que no le dijera esto a nadie, ella dudo pero acepto. Me dirigí al cuarto de Dimitri, acaricie su rostro.

\- Por favor despierta, no puedo hacer esto sola. - Me acosté a su lado y mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 **Hola, bueno me hice un tiempito para escribir este cap, todavía estoy con los preparativos del cumple de mi abuela que es este sábado así que pronto volveré a subir mas seguido. Espero les guste.**

Besos.


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 _Puede sentir unas suaves manos acariciar mis cabellos y no pude evitar sonreír._

 _\- Roza... Roza... - Abrí mis ojos en completo shock, Dimitri, el despertó, levemente mi cabeza desesperada en busca de su mirada. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese con anhelo – Dimitri, Dimitri! Despertaste! Tengo que decirte algo, algo importante. - El me calló con un beso. - Lo sé Roza. - El debe haber observado la confusión que tomo mi rostro. - Por supuesto que lo se Roza estoy tan feliz, tu me haces tan feliz! - Volví a besarlo y me deje llevar por el momento cerrando mis ojos._

Poco a poco pude sentir como alguien me sacaba de esta nube de felicidad abrí mis ojos de nuevo para encontrarme con un Dimitri aun en coma. Las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos pero las parpadee lejos cuando me percate de la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación.

\- Rose... siento despertarte pero tu madre llamo, dijo que tenia que hacer algo y no se podía quedar con Ivan así que lo fui a buscar. - Observe mejor y pude ver a mi pequeño en sus brazos, dios soy una madre horrible, estaba tan consumida por mis problemas que me olvide de mi hijo. Me pare y fui a tomar a un dormido Ivan de sus brazos. Mientras lo miraba las lagrimas volvían a mis ojos, encontré mi voz para responder.

\- Gracias Eddie... Podrías dejarnos solos un rato. - El dio una sonrisa cálida mientras asentía y beso mi mejilla antes de irse. Volví a posar mis ojos sobre mi hijo y algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro.

\- Lo siento pequeño, mami esta pasando por muchas cosas, pero todo estará bien, te amo. - Dije en un susurro, Ivan comenzó a estirarse como si estuviera a punto de despertar y antes de que esto pase salí de la habitación de Dimitri, no quería que lo viera porque llamaría a su papa mucho mas de lo que ya lo hace rompiéndome en mil pedazos cada vez que esto ocurre. Fui a mi habitación para que desayunemos y jugar con el, después de lo que paso hoy no iba a descuidar mis tareas de madre aunque cada vez que dejo aquel hospital la mitad de mi queda en el. Ambos comimos nuestras respectivas comidas y al parecer nadie podría cuidar de Ivan durante el día por lo que no podría ver a Dimitri hasta bien entrada la noche, si es que lograba que mi hijo se duerma. Hoy estuvo mas inquieto que nunca, lloró demasiado llamando a su padre. El estrés se estaba apoderando poco a poco de mi cuerpo, no había dormido bien en días y me sentía agotada. Cuando Ivan por fin se durmió lo lleve a su cuna pero ni bien se separo de mi cuerpo comenzó a llorar otra vez. Me senté en el sillón con el en brazos tratando de que se calme y durmiera de nuevo, lagrimas traicioneras y silenciosas rodaban por mis mejillas, Ivan estaba apoyado sobre mi hombro asique no podía ver mi rostro gracias a dios, creo que esto lo hubiera hecho llorar aun mas. Sin previo aviso el timbre sonó, no tenia fuerzas para pararme y abrir la puerta, tampoco quería que nadie me viera en este estado, me encontraba totalmente desaliñada, mi cabello en un moño medio deshecho, unas leggins viejas y una remera de Dimitri que llegaba casi a mis rodillas, el poco maquillaje que llevaba puedo imaginar que se encuentra esparcido por todo mi rostro, mis ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. La puerta se abrió, puedo suponer que la persona del otro lado imagino que yo no podía hacerlo ya que los llantos de Ivan se podrían escuchar desde la otra punta de la corte.

\- Rose necesitas algo de ayuda. - Dijo este cerrando la puerta, aun sin ver mi rostro. Cuando volteo y me observo. - Oh Rose! Ven déjame ayudarte – Dijo y tomo a Ivan de mis brazos, este se estremeció un poco pero dejo que lo separaran de mi. - Por que no vas a darte un baño y yo me quedo con este pequeño. - Suspiré ya cansada de llorar.

\- Gracias Christian! Estaré lista en un instante. - Me pare dirigiéndome al cuarto para tomar algo de ropa y ducharme.

\- Tomate tu tiempo Rose aquí estaremos.

Mientras tomaba un baño pude escuchar que los llantos de Ivan cesaron, lo cual hizo que me relajara un poco. Cuando termine ducharme me quede bajo el agua un rato mas, no se como pero acabé sentada en el suelo mientras las gotas caían sobre mi, abrazando mi vientre, sollozando en la soledad de este pequeño baño. Escuche unos suaves golpes en la puerta. -Rose ¿Estas bien? - Tome varias y profundas respiraciones antes de responder – Si Chris, ya salgo. - Cerré las canillas y me vestí, evite a toda costa mi reflejo en el espejo, no quería verme, ya podía imaginar en que estado me encontraba y esto seria peor. Suspiré tratando de juntar fuerzas y salí del baño. Cuando llegue a la sala me encontré con Christian quien estaba llenando dos tazas de café pero no veía a Ivan por ningún lado, comencé a buscarlo con la mirada y ante eso Christian me dijo que estaba durmiendo en su cuna, suspiré aliviada mientras me sentaba en el sillón, en pocos minutos el se acercó sentándose a mi lado y pasándome una taza de café.

\- Gracias Christian, lo digo en serio, por todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días. - Trate de no romperme a llorar otra vez.

\- Esta bien Rose, eres mi amiga y quiero cuidar de ti y de mi sobrino. Se que es difícil pero tu sabes que aquí estoy si quieres hablar. - El puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó dándome ánimos. Le dedique una sonrisa débil.

\- Yo... Yo... No aguanto mas. - Salió de mi boca como un susurro. Deje la taza en la mesa de café y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos tratando de no llorar, Christian se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Susurrando que me tranquilice, que todo estaría bien. -No lo entiendes Christian, no se como seguir sin el, lo amo, lo necesito, necesito que me ayude con Ivan el lo extraña tanto y también con toda esta nueva situación yo no puedo pasar por esto sola.

\- ¿Qué... Qué nueva situación Rose? - Confusión cruzo su rostro. Dude, debatiendo si debería decirle o no. Nadie mas que yo y la doctora lo sabían y quería que Dimitri fuera en primero en saber pero ¿Cuánto faltaba para eso? Necesito liberar esto de mi.

\- Estoy embarazada Christian. - Sus ojos se abrieron reflejando sorpresa, el iba a hablar pero me adelante. - El otro día cuando me desmaye, la doctora me lo dijo. Al parecer el estrés no fue la única razón del desmayo. El problema es que con todo lo que esta pasando no estoy durmiendo ni comiendo bien y el estrés se esta llevando todo de mi, no quiero dañar a mi bebe. Todo es tan complicado a veces deseo no haber vuelto nunca aquí. - El se quedo en silencio unos instantes, ahora nos mirábamos a los ojos, era una mirada intensa y llena de cariño, no como las mías con Dimitri si no mas bien algo como un cariño de hermanos.

\- Rose... - El hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras. - Yo no se que decir, me alegro por ti, por esto, pero te entiendo, todo lo que estas pasando es difícil de asimilar. Debes saber que tienes mucha gente alrededor que esta aquí contigo, vamos a pasar esto, yo estoy aquí, no dejare que nada malo les pase tu... tu eres como mi hermana, lo sabes ¿No?. - Sonreí ligeramente y asentí. -Todo va a salir bien. - En ese momento mi teléfono sonó, me levante para tomarlo ya que se encontraba sobre la mesa, lo que me decían desde el otro lado me desconcertó y el teléfono calló de mis manos, Christian me miro asustado –Rose! - No respondí - Rose ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dimitri.

* * *

 **Hola! Volví! Bueno este es el nuevo capitulo, no es muy largo pero es lo que salió jaja. Tenía ganas de mostrar un poco de cariño Christian-Rose ya que esa amistad es una de mis favoritas, me hubiera gustado hacer algo mas cargado de sarcasmo y bromas entre ellos pero aun no es el momento, quería mostrar lo profunda que es su amistad. Espero que les guste. Díganme que les pareció! Ya veremos cuales son las noticias. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Dimitri? Chan chan chan! Jajaj También quería mostrar un lado mas vulnerable de Rose, ella siempre se mantiene fuerte.**

 **Besos!**

 **Pd: Subí un one shot por si lo quieren leer, también es Romitri.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

Dentro de mi cuerpo había un remolino de emociones, a mi alrededor todo estaba oculto bajo una niebla espesa de oscuridad, mis sentidos nublados, no obstante podía oír que alguien me llamaba con desesperación, poco a poco la niebla se disipo trayéndome una vez mas a mi habitación de la corte, el dueño de esa voz que me llamaba desesperadamente era Christian ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

\- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! Reacciona. - Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y algo de miedo.

\- ¿Qué... qué pasa Christian? - Por un instante no podía recordar nada, hasta que... Que estúpida fui, la llamada ¿Cómo pude congelarme de esa forma? Dimitri, tenía que ir al hospital ya. - ¡Christian! Dimitri, debo ir al hospital quédate con Ivan por favor. - Y antes de que el dijera algo salí corriendo a ver a Dimitri. Cuando llegue podía oír a alguien gritar - ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien? - Gritos desesperados, acelere mi paso y una vez que llegue vi que era lo que sucedía. Dimitri estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama para buscarme, lo estaban por sedar y yo no podía permitir que esto pasara, espere demasiado tiempo para que despertara como para que esta gente lo vuelta a dormir. Me abrí paso entre estas personas y grite - Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. - Todos en la sala tomaron silencio y mis ojos se encontrar con los de mi amado, corrí hacia el.

\- Dimitri, mi amor, despertaste.

\- Roza, Roza ¿Estas bien? - Lo bese, necesitaba sentir sus labios, nada importaba ya, el estaba despierto y podríamos volver a ser una familia, podríamos volver a nuestro hogar y olvidarnos de todo esto. Todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, solo éramos el y yo. Cuando nos separamos no había nadie mas en la sala, creo que captaron la indirecta de que queríamos estar solos. Estábamos sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro, mirándonos a los ojos.

\- Estoy tan feliz, estos días fueron un infierno. Te extrañe tanto Dimitri. - Dije y traicioneras lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos.

\- Lo siento Roza. No llores, ya estoy aquí y jamás volveremos a separarnos. - Dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus pulgares, su piel se sentía tan bien sobre la mía. - Ni bien salga de aquí... ¿Podemos volver a Rusia? No quiero estar un día mas lejos de Ivan. - Sonreí y el me miro confundido.

\- Claro que podemos, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- No es necesario volver a Rusia para ver a Ivan, aunque si, definitivamente volveremos. No quiero estar ni un segundo mas en este lugar, quiero volver a nuestra vida. - Y era cierto, nunca imagine decir esta clase de cosas, siempre fui de las personas que les gusta la acción pero cuando esa acción pone en peligro a tus seres amados... realmente prefiero volver a mi tranquila vida en familia, siempre pensé que sería aburrido pero a decir verdad no lo es, puedo pasar todo el día con mi hijo y mi esposo, tengo una familia que me quiere ¿Qué mas podría decir? Ahora que Dimitri esta bien, definitivamente quiero volver.

\- ¿De que hablas? Tu padre se llevo a Ivan devuelta a Rusia. - Dimitri estaba realmente confundido.

\- Si, es cierto pero la noche del ataque tu...tu estabas inconsciente y no despertabas, necesitabas sangre y por alguna razón tu cuerpo rechazaba todas y cada una, me preguntaron si sabia algo te tu padre, si tal vez tendrías un hijo, creí que no sería buena idea conseguir ayuda de tu padre ya que imagina no querías tener nada que ver con el, así que tome una decisión... Todos saben que ivan es nuestro hijo ahora. Incluso la reina. - La cara de Dimitri que rara vez mostraba alguna emoción esta vez mostraba miedo.

\- ¿Qué hizo la reina? ¿Ivan esta bien?

\- A decir verdad la reina fue muy comprensiva con la situación, decidió esperar a que todo se calme para que hablemos, supongo que ese momento esta cerca. Ivan esta bien, ahora lo deje con Christian podemos ir a verlo en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

\- Llama al doctor, quiero irme de este lugar ahora.

Y así lo hice, luego de unos largos estudios finales y mucho papeleo dejaron salir a Dimitri. Eddie me había mandado un mensaje mientras le terminaban de hacer los estudios preguntando si el grupo podía venir a vernos, pero les dije que no, necesitábamos tiempo a solas en familia y yo tenía que decirle a Dimitri que sería padre por segunda vez, lo cual me tenía muy nerviosa. Se que es una tontería y también se que Dimitri va a estar fascinado con la noticia pero aun así los nervios están. Cuando llegamos Christian estaba jugando con Ivan y se sorprendió al ver que Dimitri estaba conmigo, estaba muy feliz y luego de unos minutos de preguntar si todo estaba bien se fue. Ahora éramos solo nosotros tres, mas bien cuatro. Cuando Ivan se encontró con los ojos de su padre la felicidad desbordaba de su pequeño cuerpo, Dimitri lo abrazo como nunca y yo no pude evitar que pequeñas lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos. Luego de darle de comer a nuestro pequeño y nosotros comer Dimitri fue a la habitación para dormir a Ivan mientras yo juntaba la mesa, me senté en el sillón esperando a que vuelva. Cuando lo hizo se sentó junto a mi.

\- Te extrañamos tanto. - Me beso.

\- Te amo Roza, los amo.

\- Nosotros a ti... - Me quede en silencio unos minutos, buscando las palabras para darle la noticia. El noto mi silencio.

\- Roza... ¿Sucede algo?

\- Si. - Su atención se centro en mi. - Em... hay algo que debo decirte.

\- ¿Paso algo malo? - La preocupación se reflejaba por todo su rostro.

\- Yo... cuando tu estabas, ya sabes en coma... me encontraba muy estresada, no estaba durmiendo ni comiendo bien y me desmaye.

\- Oh Roza... lo siento mucho. - El me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo un segundo y me separe de el para mirar sus ojos.

\- Eso no es todo... - Iba a decir algo mas pero no lo deje. - La doctora me hizo unos estudios y descubrimos algo... vamos a tener otro bebe. - El no reacciono por unos minutos y sabia que estaba procesando todo así que espere, aunque la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo. Sin previo aviso el me beso intensamente.

\- Te amo. - Beso. - Te amo. - Beso. - Los amo. - Toco mi vientre, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo. Me sentía completa al fin, ahora que el estaba conmigo todo estaría bien, estaríamos bien.

* * *

 **Hola, siento mucho que sea un capitulo tan tan corto, pero bueno Dimitri esta despierto y ya sabe que volverá a ser padre :D:D:D Al fin llego la calma y con esto también esta por llegar el final de esta historia. Espero que aunque sea corto les haya gustado. Díganme que opinan.**

 **Besos.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

Me desperté con felicidad inundando mi cuerpo, no quería abrir los ojos tenia miedo de que una vez que lo haga todo seria un sueño. A lo lejos podía oír a alguien hablar en voz baja, mis sentidos tardaron en ajustarse para saber que decía y de quien provenía esa voz, hasta que la reconocí, Dimitri, no pude evitar sonreír, quería saber que estaba diciendo así que trate de no moverme y fingir estar durmiendo.

\- ¿Tu sabes? Cuando supe que tu mami estaba embarazada de Ivan todo en mi vida se sintió completo, pero ahora que se que tu estas por llegar a esta vida creo que estaba equivocado. Ahora si estoy completo. Voy a cuidar de ti, de tu hermano y de tu madre aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, no dejaré que nada les pase y hare todo en mi poder para que estén seguros porque los amo mas que a mi vida. - Cada palabra que salía de su boca hacia derretir mas y mas a mi corazón ¿Era posible que este hombre tan perfecto este enamorado de mi? Ciertamente algunas veces lo sentía increíble. Amo todo de el. No pude evitar que una lagrima rodará de mi ojo y al parecer el lo noto porque rápidamente la limpio. - Roza despierta. - Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, el me miraba preocupado. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Tenias un mal sueño? - No pude evitar sonreír. Su rostro que hasta hace un segundo mostraba pura preocupación ahora tenia el ceño fruncido en confusión. Con mi mano derecha toque su mejilla y me acerque para besarlo.

\- Eres increíble ¿Lo sabias? Eres el hombre mas grandioso del mundo y eres un gran padre. Te amo Dimitri. - En sus mejillas podías ver una leve tonalidad rosada.

\- ¿Tu... Tu escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo? - Dijo algo avergonzado.

\- Si, no estaba teniendo una pesadillas, estaba desbordando de felicidad. Puede que el embarazo me haga mas sensible pero después de estos días creo que es natural sentirme tan feliz, contigo a mi lado, con nuestro hijo y un bebe en camino, las cosas no podrían ser mejor.

\- Te entiendo. Me siento de la misma manera. - Sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para mi y su familia, un sonrisa tan única y real, una que llegaba hasta sus ojos reflejando toda la felicidad que se encontraba en su interior.

\- ¡Papa, papa! - Nuestro niño nos saco de nuestro pequeño y perfecto mundo, su voz temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, creo que como yo el creía que la vuelta de su padre era una especie de sueño, Dimitri se levanto de la cama para buscarlo y traerlo con nosotros. Puede escuchar a mi hijo reír, lo que me hizo sonreír. El necesitaba a su padre tanto o mas que yo.

\- Te ha estado llamando por días ¿Sabes? Me desgarraba el corazón cada vez que eso pasaba, no lo escuchaba reír así desde lo mandamos a Rusia. - Dije mientras volvió a la cama con Ivan en sus brazos, aun sonriendo. Dimitri bajo la mirada al suelo en señal de tristeza y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. - Dimitri no, sabes que no fue tu culpa. Ya estamos bien, Ivan esta bien y esta feliz, tu estas aquí.

\- Aun así, no puedo perdonar no haber estado allí para el. ¿Cómo podría? - El aun no encontraba mis ojos y ahora miraba a nuestro hijo, beso su frente y murmuro algo en ruso, creo que era una disculpa. El estaba sentado en la cama e Ivan acostado sobre su espalda frente a el, me acosté al lado de mi hijo para poder observar el rostro de mi esposo. Tome una de sus manos.

\- En primer lugar quiero que entiendas que nada de esto es fue tu culpa y en segundo lugar dudo que Ivan recuerde algo de esto, no es como si hayas marcado su vida.

\- El no, pero yo si lo recordare. - Dijo en un tono duro, se que no fue intencional se notaba que estaba enojado con el mismo. - Lo siento Roza, no quise... - Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y atraje su rostro al mío besándolo suavemente.

\- Esta bien, prométeme que te olvidaras de estos pensamientos, por mi, por Ivan. - El acaricio mi mejilla con su mano izquierda, ya que con la otra sostenía la diminuta manito de nuestro hijo.

\- Lo prometo. - Me beso una vez mas.

Nos pasamos el resto de la mañana así, desayunamos en la cama y tratamos de enseñarles algunas palabras a Ivan, se hizo la hora de almorzar y ya era momento de levantarnos de una vez, tomamos turnos para bañarnos y también bañamos a Ivan. Una vez que terminamos de comer, nuestro timbre sonó. No sabia quien podría ser, no esperábamos a nadie. Abrí y me encontré con Eddie con un rostro avergonzado.

\- Rose siento molestarte, se que dijiste que querían estar solos pero me encontré con un guardián de camino aquí y me dijo que la reina quería hablar contigo y con Dimitri, pensé que era mejor venir yo por si querías que cuidara de Ivan. - Dijo realmente nervioso. Sonreí.

\- Esta bien Eddie pero... ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

\- Yo... tu dijiste que querían estar solos yo no quería molestar pero realmente extraño a mi sobrino. - Eddie al igual que Christian desarrollaron un gran cariño con Ivan y querían pasar con el la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, ya que sabían que pronto nos iríamos.

\- Esta bien Eddie, me encanta que Ivan pase tiempo contigo. Pasa. - Le dije una vez que me di cuenta que aun seguíamos hablando en la puerta, me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar. Dimitri estaba lavando los platos mientras Ivan estaba en su silla para comer.

\- Hola Dimitri ¿Cómo te sientes? - Dijo Eddie en un tono amistoso. Dimitri justo termino lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a vernos, Dimitri le tenía aprecio a Eddie no solo porque era un gran guardián si no porque el me cuidaba como si fuera su pequeña hermana, mas que nada después de lo de Mason.

\- Todo bien Ed. Feliz de estar de vuelta. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No, estoy bien. Vine a avisarles que la reina quiere hablar con ustedes y a preguntarles si quieren que cuide a Ivan mientras eso sucede. - Puede ver como Dimitri se tensaba ante la idea de hablar con la reina, trate de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Bueno gracias, eso es muy considerado de tu parte. - Dijo Dimitri. - Ivan ya comió así que pueden jugar o hacer lo que quieras. - Dimitri sonrió.

\- Y eso vamos a hacer. ¿Cómo ha estado el pequeño guerrero últimamente? - Eddie pregunto.

\- Bien, mas ahora que su padre esta aquí, hoy en la mañana estuvimos tratando de enseñarle unas palabras. - Dije y reí. - Cuando volvamos debo contarte algo Ed. - Recordé que solo Christian y Dimitri sabían que estaba embarazada y Eddie y mis demás amigos merecían saberlo.

\- Mm... ¿Me dejaras con la intriga Hathaway? - Dijo el divertido.

\- Si. Cuida bien de mi hijo por que si no... tu ya sabes. - Amenace con humor mientras me acercaba a la puerta en donde me esperaba Dimitri para ir a ver a la Reina.

\- Claro que si.

\- Adiós Eddie. - Dimitri y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Caminamos tomados de las manos y en silencio hasta la oficina de la Reina Tatiana. La tensión y los nervios eran palpables pero no dijimos nada, cuando alcanzamos la puerta dos guardianes se encontraban fuera, golpeamos y la Reina nos dejo pasar, cuando entramos ella estaba viendo unos papeles en su escritorio, levanto su mirada y se puso de pie.

\- Guardiana Hathaway, Guardián Belikov me alegro que estén aquí. - Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, eso si que no me lo esperaba, ambos hicimos un cortes asentimiento. - Que bueno que ya se encuentre bien Guardián Belikov.

\- Gracias su majestad. - Dijo Dimitri, mascara de guardián en su lugar.

\- Tomen asiento. - Dijo y obedecimos. - Imagino que ya saben porque los llame. Su hijo es un milagro para nuestra sociedad pero para algunos puede ser una amenaza, lo que quiero saber es si tienen alguna idea de como su concepción fue posible o si tiene alguna habilidad sobrenatural que debamos saber. - Ahora era mi turno de responder y trate de mantener un tono neutral y profesional.

\- No lo sabes por seguro pero creemos que puedo haber sido por la influencia del espíritu, por otro lado Ivan no muestra ninguna diferencia a la de un Dhampir. Pero si le hace sentir mejor si llego a notar algo le notificare de inmediato. - No se si eso ultimo que dije podría ser verdad o no, si Ivan desarrollara algún tipo de "habilidad" aun si fuera una amenaza creo que no diría nada y lo ayudaría a lidiar con eso. Después de todo es mi hijo. Pero la reina no tenia porque saber eso.

\- Me parece bien Hathaway, aunque debo confesar que para mi esto es un milagro y no una amenaza, me gustaría que lo supiera.

\- Se lo agradezco su majestad. - Dimitri apretó mi mano y comenzó a hablar.

\- Hay algo que debe saber... - Lo mire con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo Dimitri? - Susurré en su oído antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

\- Creo que debemos decirle, de todas formas se va a enterar y acaba de decir que no tiene problema con esto. - Dijo también en un susurró. El miro a mis ojos y me invadió la tranquilidad, si el creía que esto estaba bien... asentí aun un poco dudosa.

\- Decías Guardián Belikov... - Tatiana interrumpió nuestra pequeña conversación

\- Lo siento su majestad. Bueno sucede que nos acabamos de enterar que estamos esperando otro hijo. Solo queríamos hacérselo saber antes de irnos. - El rostro de Tatiana valía un millón de dólares, estaba tan sorprendida que no podía cerrar su boca, deseaba poder decirle que la cierre o le entrarían moscas pero dado que es la reina dudo que sea un comentario muy apropiado, no que me importe no ser apropiada pero tengo un hijo y estoy esperando otro hacer enojar a la reina no esta en mis planes. Una vez que logro ser capas de hablar su rostro se volvió mas neutral, pero la sorpresa jugaba en sus ojos.

\- ¡Wow! No me esperaba eso, felicitaciones. Pero... ¿A dónde se irán? - Pregunto curiosa.

\- Volveremos a nuestro hogar. - Dije sin dar mas detalles.

\- Oh esta bien. - Se oía algo decepcionada pero no se porque y no quería averiguarlo. - Bueno que tengan buen viaje y una vez mas felicitaciones.

\- Gracias. - Dijimos al unísono. Saludamos apropiadamente y salimos de allí, antes de volver decidimos dar una vuelta. Le mande un mensaje a Eddie preguntando si podía cuidar a Ivan un rato mas y dijo que si, suerte que era su día libre, el preguntó si Mia podía ir a ayudarlo y accedí, al parecer algo estaba pasando entre ellos. Con Mia allí podría contarle a ambos lo del embarazo, luego solo quedaría Adrian y...Lissa. No quiero pensar en ella ahora, se que suena mal pero prefiero enfrentar un problema a la vez. Volviendo a la realidad con Dimitri, caminamos por la corte en silencio, disfrutando el paisaje que esta ofrecía, la falta de palabras entre nosotros no era incomoda, la simple compañía era mas que suficiente. Después de un rato volvimos al apartamento. Una vez que abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con Eddie, Mia e Ivan sentados en el suelo riendo, ellos estaban tomados de las manos lo cual me sorprendió y a la vez no, hice un ruido con mi garganta para hacernos notar y se soltaron inmediatamente, reí ante eso. Ivan fue quien rompió el silencio.

\- Mama, papa. - Dijo parándose con dificultad y caminando hacia nosotros, lo levante en mis brazos abrazándolo y besando una de sus mejillas.

\- Hola pequeño, hola chicos. - Mia y Eddie se levantaron y nos devolvieron el saludo. Nos sentamos todos en el sillón mientras Dimitri buscaba algo para beber, espere que vuelva para comenzar a hablar. - Bueno Eddie ¿Recuerdas que tenia algo que decirte? - El asintió. - Me alegra que también estés aquí Mia, porque de todas maneras se lo tenia que decir a todos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunto Mia preocupada.

\- Si estoy bien Mia, no te preocupes, de hecho es una buena noticia. - Sonreí suavemente. - Dimitri y yo... - Mire a Dimitri por un breve momento. - Estamos esperando otro bebe. - Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos y de pronto estaban abrazándonos.

\- ¡Felicitaciones chicos! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. - Dijo Mia.

\- ¿Cuándo lo supiste Rose? - Pregunto Eddie.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que me desmaye? - Dije algo triste.

\- Oh Rose... ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Podríamos... - Eddie dijo preocupado pero lo corte.

\- Esta bien Eddie, no quería que nadie supiera, de hecho quería que Dimitri fuera el primero que se enterara aunque no fue así...

\- ¿A quien le contaste primero? - Pregunto Eddie algo celoso.

\- Christian. El vino a ver como estaba y yo... colapse y le dije todo. - Baje la mirada, Dimitri paso un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia el y beso mi sien. Le di una débil sonrisa. Luego comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas, Mia y Eddie confesaron que estaba pasando algo entre ellos y se quedaron a cenar.

\- Bueno ya es hora de irnos. - Dijo Eddie tomando la mano de Mia y besando su mejilla, ella se sonrojo un poco.

\- Esta bien, Ivan ya tendría que estar dormido. - Dijo Dimitri. - Pero tuvimos una noche divertida, deberían venir a vernos algún día a Rusia.

\- ¡Claro que si! - Dijo Mia con entusiasmo. - Estaremos en contacto y arreglaremos. - Todos sonreímos y Dimitri y yo asentimos.

\- Bueno adiós. - Dijo Eddie. - Adiós pequeño. - Dijo mientras con una de sus manos desordenaba el cabello de Ivan.

\- Tío Eddie. - Mire con sorpresa a Ivan y luego a Eddie que sonreía con orgullo.

\- ¿Tu le enseñaste eso? - Dije.

\- Claro, tiene que saber el nombre de su mejor tío. - Todos reímos.

\- Gracias a Dios tu ego es chico tío Eddie. - Dije en tono burlón.

\- Ya cállate Hathaway.

\- Soy Belikova. - Dije y saque la lengua.

\- Lo siento, mi error. - Dijo aun burlándose. Todos reímos.

\- Mia ya sácalo de aquí. - Dije aun riendo, Mia tiro de el para que se fueran mientras nos decíamos adiós otra vez. Una vez que se fueron Dimitri y yo tratamos de dormir a Ivan, lo que nos tomo mas de lo acostumbrado, estaba algo hiperactivo, se ve que jugar tanto con Eddie afecto un poco su sueño. Una vez que logramos que se quede dormido Dimitri y yo tomamos una ducha juntos, no fue nada sexual fue algo mas intimo. Nos acostamos, Dimitri descansaba sobre su espalda y yo descansaba la mía sobre su pecho, nuestras manos estaban apoyadas sobre mi vientre y el cantaba una canción de cuna en ruso, y con eso me quede profundamente dormida. Mañana tendría que hallar una manera de como decirle a Adrian y en especial a Lissa, quería que lo sepa, yo seguía sintiendo que ella era mi hermana aunque también siento que las cosas nunca volver a ser como eran antes...

* * *

 **Hola! Acá traigo un nuevo capitulo. Esta llegando el final, puede que quede uno o dos capítulos y después haré un epilogo. Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, díganme que opinan.**

 **Besos!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

Desperté esta mañana con malestar, gracias embarazo. Dimitri aun seguía dormido al igual que Ivan, me levante despacio para no despertar a ninguno de ellos, soltándome lentamente del abrazo de Dimitri salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha y me vestí con unos jeans ajustados y una remera blanca. Fui a la cocina y trate de hacer el desayuno, algo fácil. Cuando termine regrese al cuarto, mi dios ruso seguía durmiendo y se veía tan tranquilo que no quise despertarlo en cambio mi hijo no tenia esos planes lo tome antes de que pudiera perturbar el sueño de su padre y lo lleve conmigo a la cocina para darle su desayuno, luego de eso le di un baño y lo vestí. Estábamos jugando en el living pero mi mente estaba en otra parte, Lissa. Debía hablar con ella, pero a la vez no quería. Se me ocurrió que la mejor manera de decirle era juntarnos todos como para despedirnos y de paso soltar la bomba para aquellos que no lo saben, eso también incluye a Adrian y mis padres que aun seguían en la corte. Paso un rato y comencé a escuchar la ducha, por lo que deduje que Dimitri se había despertada, cuando termino vino hacia donde estábamos nosotros vistiendo un jean oscuro y una remera negra, su pelo suelto y mojado que lo hacia lucir muy sexy, ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi esposo es el ser mas sexy que ha pisado el planeta. Le sonreí y el me devolvió mi sonrisa. Ivan se paro de donde estaba y corrió hacia el gritando – Papa – El rio y lo tomo en brazos, yo me pare y le fui a buscar algo para desayunar mientras ellos se sentaban en el sillón, Ivan en el regazo de su padre.

\- Preparaste hasta el desayuno. - Dijo Dimitri divertido.

\- Pues tu estabas durmiendo y esta mujer aquí necesitaba comer ahora mas que antes. - Imité su tono.

\- Deberías haberme despertado Roza... Yo podía hacerte el desayuno.

\- Dimitri estoy embarazada no enferma puedo hacer mi propio desayuno y darle el desayuno a mi hijo sin ningún problema. - Dije algo enojada, se que trata de cuidarme pero con Ivan fue igual, prácticamente no me dejaba hacer nada y esta vez va a ser diferente. - No quiero que me trates como si fuera inútil, sabes que odio no poder hacer las cosas por mi misma, ya lo hiciste una vez cuando estaba embarazada de Ivan no va a suceder de nuevo.

\- Yo... Lo siento Roza, lo hago para cuidarte. - Dijo evadiendo mis ojos.

\- Esta bien, lo se pero no quiero que me trates diferente a otras veces. - Dije tomando su barbilla y levantándola para que mi mire. - Aunque recibir algunos chocolates y mimos mas de lo normal no estaría mal. - Sonreí y el también lo hizo.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian nunca ¿Verdad?

\- Exacto. - Dije.

\- Mama Mama. - Dijo Ivan volviéndonos a la realidad, cada vez que hablaba con Dimitri era como si el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera, dejándonos solo a el y a mi. Mi pequeño salto a mis brazos, lo que Dimitri aprovecho para tomar su desayuno. Ivan me abrazo.

\- Te amo. - Susurre cerca de sus diminutas orejas y el se aparto de mi para mirar mi rostro, su mirada era intensa como la de su padre, toco mis mejillas con sus manos y dijo algo que me sorprendió.

\- Te amo mami. - Dimitri volteo para vernos y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Ivan? - Pregunto Dimitri al ver mi incapacidad para formular palabras.

\- Te amo mami. - Repito nuestro pequeño orgulloso. Lo abrace fuerte pero no tanto como para lastimarlo.

\- Te amo tanto, tanto. - Y lo bese. Dimitri se acerco a nosotros y nos envolvió en un abrazo, luego de que termino de desayunar pasamos la mañana abrazados y mirando algo de televisión. No podía creer lo que había dicho Ivan, era un sentimiento maravilloso, escuchar por primera vez a tu hijo decir que te quiera es algo inexplicable. Había pasado casi una hora e Ivan volvió a quedarse dormido, lo lleve al cuarto y volví a sentarme con Dimitri, me quede en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el pregunto que sucedía.

\- Creo que deberíamos hacer una cena hoy con mis padres, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Adrian y... Lissa, contarles que estamos esperando otro hijo y luego de eso volver a Rusia.

\- Me parece bien. - Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y yo espere a que continuara. - ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Lissa?

\- En realidad no, se que debería pero a decir verdad hay algo en mi que no quiere. Ella siempre será como mi hermana y me preocupare por ella pero no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. - Dije y desvié mi mirada al suelo, una ola de dolor cruzo por mi cuerpo. - No quisiera sentirme así, de verdad que no, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento que estaba mejor cuando no la tenia cerca.

\- Ven aquí. - Dijo Dimitri golpeando sus manos en su regazo para que me sentara allí y lo hice, el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo hice los mismo pero en su cuello. Nos miramos por unos segundos, el levanto una de sus manos y coloco un cabello detrás de mi oreja. - Esta bien que te sientas así, tu no le debes nada a Lissa y por supuesto que te preocupas por ella, pasaron por muchas cosas juntas, pero a veces las relaciones cambian y eso no quiere decir que este mal... tal vez en un futuro el destino vuelva a unirlas como antes, puede que sea tiempo de que se tomen un descanso la una de la otra y por eso no tienes que sentirte mal. - Junte mi frente con la de el.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

\- Siempre estas allí para mi, tienes las palabras justas que necesito, me amas sin importar cuales sean mis decisiones en la vida y lo mas importante traes felicidad a mi cada día de mi vida. Te amo Dimitri.

\- Siempre estaré aquí sin importar que. Te amo Roza. - Me beso.

Luego de pasar un rato así llame a todos para avisarles de la cena, la haríamos en un restaurant de aquí de la corte. Cuando llame a Christian el pregunto si podía ir con Lissa, lo cual fue perfecto así me ahorraría la llamada, le dije que si. Cuando llegamos al restaurant todos saludaron a Dimitri y le preguntaron si estaba bien, Christian saco a Ivan de mis brazos y se lo llevo con el, me parece que algunos van a tener dificultades diciendo adiós. Eddie rápidamente se sentó al lado de Christian, para su competencia de quien es el mejor tío. Lissa se encontraba al otro lado de Christian junto a ella estaba Adrian, luego mi padre, mi madre, yo, Dimitri, Mia y volvemos a Eddie.

\- Ven aquí con tu tío favorito. - Le dijo Eddie a Ivan tratando de quitarlo de las manos de Christian.

\- Tío Eddie. - Dijo Ivan pero sin moverse.

\- Tío Christian es el mejor ¿O no pequeño? - Le dijo Chris a Ivan. El río y le toco la cara.

\- Tío... - Se quedo pensando. - Chri...Chri

\- Christian. - Dijo tratando de enseñarle a mi hijo a decir su nombre lo que parecía una difícil tarea.

\- Vez me quiere mas a mi, ni siquiera puede decir tu nombre. - Dijo Eddie con orgullo.

\- Ya cállate el aun esta conmigo así que claramente me quiere mas a mi.

Los chicos comenzaron a pelear a ver quien era el mejor tío, Ivan miraba divertido. Pero la pelea se estaba llegando al borde de insultos, no de mala manera si no de una divertida, pero no algo que un niño que esta empezando a repetir palabras deba saber.

\- No va a tener mas tíos si siguen discutiendo frente a el. - Dije y se callaron al instante mostrándose avergonzados. - Ahora devuélvanme a mi hijo que tiene que comer y tal vez después, si se portan bien los deje jugar con el. - Lo dije con un tono burlón, tratándolos como niños pequeños, se lo merecían porque así es como estaban actuando.

\- Si mama. - Dijeron ambos con imitando mi tono. Todos en la mesa reímos. Me pasaron a Ivan y lo senté junto a mi en una silla para bebes que el restaurant tenía. Comimos hablando de como estaba Dimitri, de lo que habían pasado en estos años con la vida de cada uno, cuando terminamos el postre Mia y Eddie anunciaron que estaban juntos, a Lissa se le ocurrió hacer un brindis y a mi me pareció el mejor momento para dar la noticia. Adrian se encargo de llenar las copas, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerle liquito a la mía lo detuve.

\- Yo no bebo Adrian.

\- Oh vamos Rose... Solo es una copita, es para celebrar.

\- Dijo que no. - Fue Christian quien tomo la palabra.

\- Es solo una copa. - Adrian replico.

\- Adrian si no quiere beber no insistas. - Eddie dijo, mis caballeros de armadura brillante, esto parecía estar molestando a Christian y Eddie pero a mi me parecía una situación muy divertida. Mire a Dimitri un segundo y en sus ojos pude ver que el se divertía igual que yo y es por eso que no intervino, pero era mi momento de hablar.

\- No es que no quiera beber Adrian es que no puedo. - Me tome un momento para estudiar el rostro de todos Mia sonreía, Christian y Eddie tenían el ceño fruncido, Lissa, mis padres y Adrian me miraban preocupados.

\- ¿Estas enferma Rose? - Pregunto Lissa tímidamente. Intercambie una mirada de complicidad con los que sabían.

\- Si enferma... es por eso que paso horas en la cama y así termino. - Dijo Mia con una sonrisa juguetona, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y solté una risita nerviosa.

\- ¡Mia! - Exclame.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. - Dijo ella. Christian y Eddie reían por lo bajo y los demás ahora se veían confundidos.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir que esta pasando? - Dijo mi madre perdiendo ya la paciencia.

\- No puedo beber porque... - Dije buscando las palabras, pero no fue necesario porque Dimitri continuo

\- Roza y yo estamos esperando otro hijo. - La cara de mis padres, de Lissa y Adrian valía oro. Estaban sin palabras los ojos abiertos como platos y sus bocas también, parecían peces fuera del agua. Comencé a reír.

\- Si no cierran la boca es muy probable que entren moscas. - Dije aun entre risas, los que si sabían comenzaron a reír también. Lissa volteo para enfrentar el rostro de Christian y un expresión de enojo se planto en su cara.

\- Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada. - Reclamo Lissa.

\- Si, lo sabia, no te dije nada porque así lo quiso Rose. De hecho fui el primero en saber. - Dijo con orgullo.

\- Solo porque yo no estaba aquí. - Murmuro Dimitri. Eddie revoleo sus ojos.

\- Solo porque estabas en el lugar y momento justos, si no ella me lo hubiera dicho primero a mi. - Dijo Eddie.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos de competir por mi cariño y el de Ivan, los dos son mis mejores amigos y punto. - Ambos se callaron pero no por mi si no porque mi madre hablo de nuevo.

\- Pero...¿Como?

\- Creo que tu sabes como Janine. - Dijo Abe ganándose una mirada enojada de mi madre por hacerla quedar como una tonta, pero se podría decir que su pregunta era bastante estúpida.

\- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Soy tu madre. - Se veía algo ofendida por no haberse enterado antes que mis amigos, a decir verdad nunca pensé que ella sentiría eso, nuestra relación había mejorado muchísimo pero aun no podía olvidar que ella no se preocupo por mi por 17 años.

\- Lo supe el día que me desmaye en el hospital, quería que Dimitri fuera el primero en saberlo pero Christian vino un día a casa y se lo dije. - No quise dar mas detalles de esa conversación porque no era lindo recordar como me quebré ese día. - Luego Eddie vino a cuidar a Ivan y estaba con Mia así que cuando volvimos le dimos la noticia.

\- Esta bien. - Lucia algo decepcionada lo que me sorprendió. - ¡Felicitaciones Rose...Dimitri.!

\- Gracias mamá. - Respondí y me dio un rápido abrazo.

\- ¡Felicitaciones kiz, Dimitri! - Dijo mi padre mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Wow! No me esperaba esto pequeña dhampir... pero estoy muy feliz por ti, por ustedes tres. Felicitaciones. - Dijo Adrian abrazándome y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Dimitri. Y le susurro "suerte" en su oído lo que hizo que le sacara la lengua. El río y a Dimitri se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Felicitaciones chicos. - Dijo Lissa tímidamente, acercándose dudando si abrazarme o no, le di un ligero rápido abrazo, fue algo incomodo, mire a Dimitri quien sujeto y apretó mi mano para hacerme saber que estaba allí.

Luego de eso, brindamos, yo con una bebida sin alcohol por supuesto. Seguimos hablando un rato mas hasta que Christian hizo una pregunta dejando a todos en silencio.

\- ¿Cuándo se irán? - Mire a Dimitri por un instante, el sabia que yo me quería ir cuanto antes, extrañaría muchísimo a mis amigos pero este lugar estaba lleno de malos recuerdos. Y solo quería volver a mi hogar, nuestra familia allá tenía que saber que estamos esperando otro hijo, aunque es muy probable que Yeva ya lo sepa aun así se que ella no dirá nada. Con los años mi relación con Yeva es cada vez mejor aunque es una extraña relación, algo así como amor rudo.

\- Lo antes posible. - Dijo Dimitri interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, expresando en palabras lo que yo tenia miedo de decir, se que a mis amigos no le gustaría esa noticias.

\- Pero ¿Por qué se quieren ir tan rápido? ¿Por qué tan lejos? No digo que se queden aquí en la corte pero tal vez mas cerca así podríamos vernos mas seguido. - Dijo Mia. Nuestra amistad se había hecho mas fuerte con el tiempo y de verdad me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. No era una mala idea quedarse por la ciudad pero Rusia es mi hogar, en ese lugar me sentí como en casa por primera vez en mi vida y es allí a donde pertenezco.

\- Rusia es nuestro hogar Mia. - La mire y pude ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Lo se, lo siento... te voy a extrañar tanto. - Dijo levantándose de su asiento y abrazándome, unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, la abrace fuerte.

\- Esta bien, vendrás a visitarme ¿Recuerdas? y podremos hablar por Skype y mandarnos mails. A parte planeamos bautizar a Ivan y nuestro pequeño/pequeña cuando nazca así que tendrán que venir todos.

\- Imagino que yo seré el padrino de Ivan. - Dijo Christian.

\- Claro que no, voy a ser yo. - Interrumpió Eddie.

\- Si siguen así no va a ser ninguno de ustedes dos.

\- Eso me deja a mi. - Sonrío Adrian lo que hizo que todos riamos. - ¿Qué? ¿De que se ríen? - Pregunto.

\- ¿Realmente crees que alguien te confiaría a ti la vida de su hijo? - Pregunto Eddie.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Estaba vez Adrian se veía ofendido.

\- Tienes razón Adrian. Eddie... Adrian seria un gran padrino sobre todo porque es muy responsable, no bebe, no fuma y no se pasa todo el día entre faldas. - Dijo Christian con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Ey! - Exclamo Adrian. - Estoy aquí, además puedo cambiar. - Christian y Eddie levantaron una ceja.

\- ¿Crees que podamos huir antes de que se desate la tercera guerra mundial? - Le susurré a Dimitri.

\- Debemos irnos, ya es tarde, Ivan tiene que dormir. - Interrumpió Dimitri, gracias a Dios. Saludamos a todos y volvimos al departamento. Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé y pronto estaríamos de vuelta en nuestro hogar, volveríamos a nuestros trabajos y nuestra rutina diaria que tanto extrañaba, este viaje trajo mas cosas de las que esperaba y lo único que necesitaba ahora era un poco de tranquilidad. Dormimos a nuestro pequeño y me acomode entre los brazos de mi esposo quien como ayer cantaba mientras acariciaba mi vientre haciéndome caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo... Próxima parada Rusia. Déjenme saber que opinan, la verdad fue muy divertido de escribir y espero ustedes también se hayan divertido.**

 **Besos!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

Al fin llego el día de volver a Rusia, todos nuestros amigos estaban con nosotros al lado del jet privado de Abe ya que el y mi madre viajarían con nosotros nos dejarían en Rusia y seguirían su camino a Turquía. Después de muchos abrazos y promesas de volver a vernos nos fuimos, estaba ansiosa de llegar y sabia por seguro que Dimitri también ya que sostenía mi mano en la suya y cada tanto la apretaba. El viaje fue largo y a penas pudimos pegar un ojo.

Cuando llegamos a Baia fuimos primero a nuestro hogar para dejar el bolso y tomar una ducha, luego de eso fuimos a la casa de Olena, ellas no sabían que habíamos vuelto, esto iba a ser divertido. Entramos sin golpear con la llave que nos habían dado tiempo atrás. Se podía oler el mas delicioso aroma a comida, señal de que Olena estaba en la cocina, cuando llegamos al living estaban Sonya, Karolina y Viktoria mirando la televisión, Paul estaba haciendo su tarea y las pequeñas Zoya y Katya debían estar durmiendo ya que no se encontraban aquí. Nadie noto nuestra llegada, Dimitri y yo nos miramos e intercambiamos una sonrisa, Paul levanto su cabeza de los papeles y nos vio sorprendido, estaba a punto de decir algo pero lleve mi dedo a mi boca en señal de se quedara en silencio.

\- Sabes Dimitri pensé que éramos mas bienvenidos pero veo que ni nadie aquí quiere saludarnos a ninguno de nosotros tres. - Dije en un tono muy alto para que todas escucharan, las chicas voltearon a vernos y Olena salió de la cocina.

\- Creo que tienes razón Roza deberíamos irnos... si nadie aquí nos extr... - Dimitri no pudo terminar de hablar porque todas se levantaron a abrazarnos. Olena tomo a Ivan de mis brazos para que no lo aplastaran y le murmuraba cuanto lo había extrañado.

\- Oh veo que están muy feliz de vernos, pero nos están asfixiando con tantos abrazos. - Dije

\- Lo siento. - Murmuro Sonya

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron? - Esa fue Vika.

\- ¿Están bien? - Olena

\- ¿Qué paso en la corte? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en volver? - Karolina pregunto.

\- Los extrañe tíos. - Paul tan tierno como siempre, eran demasiadas preguntas cuando estamos a punto de responder Yeva apareció y hablo dejando a todas en silencio.

\- Dejen de hacer tantas preguntas y así podrán contarnos. - Sonreí en agradecimiento y le di un asentimiento en señal de saludo, ella en cambio tenia otros planes para saludarme y me abrazo tomándome por sorpresa, mire a Dimitri por encima del hombro de su abuela sin entender que estaba pasando y el me dio una cálida sonrisa. - Eres una mujer muy fuerte Roza, me alegro que hayas elegido ser parte de esta familia que cada día se hace mas grande. - Dijo en un susurro y con eso ultimo se alejo para mirar a mis ojos levantando una ceja, por supuesto que lo sabe, lo que no me extraña para nada.

\- Tomemos asiento así nos cuentan. - Intervino Olena. Todos nos sentamos y le contamos lo ocurrido en la corte, algunas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de las mujeres cuando les dije que Dimitri estuvo en coma.

\- Pero no todas son malas noticias. - Irrumpió Dimitri. - Así que dejen de llorar que ya estoy bien y tenemos algo para contarles. - Quería darles la noticia de alguna manera divertida así que antes de que Dimitri continuara lo interrumpí.

\- Espera no quiero contarles ahora estoy muy cansada del viaje, habrá tiempo para eso luego. - Dimitri me miro confundido y el guiñe un ojo. El no dijo mas nada, fue Vika quien hablo.

\- Eso no es justo, no puedes solo dejarnos con la intriga.

\- Si... Si puedo. Ahora nos vamos porque Ivan tiene que comer y dormir, mañana si tenemos tiempo vendremos y les contaremos. - Fuimos a casa y pude ver como Dimitri se moría por preguntar pero le dije que primero quería comer ya que realmente tenía de hambre. Comimos los 3 e hicimos dormir a Ivan, una vez que terminamos nos acostamos abrazados.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar?

\- Claro Camarada... No quise decirles hoy porque quiero hacerlo de una manara mas creativa. - Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, el la devolvió con entusiasmo.

\- Y... ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

\- Todavía nada. - Dije avergonzada. - Pero podemos pensar en eso juntos.

\- Claro. - Al cabo de un laaaargo rato... - Lo tengo.

\- Ilumíname Camarada. - Su idea fue bastante buena, así que a la mañana siguiente podría el plan en marcha, tuve que evitar a las hermanas de Dimitri y a Olena por un día entero ya que nuestra idea estaría lista al otro día, fue difícil pero lo logre, al tercer día que llegamos volvimos a visitar la casa de Olena, los tres llevábamos puestas unas remeras y arriba de ellas unas camperas de abrigo con los cierres hasta arriba. Una vez allí Olena nos hizo pasar.

\- Pueden dejar sus abrigos allí. - Dijo señalando un perchero.

\- No estamos bien. - Respondí rápidamente, Olena frunció el ceño pero lo dejo pasar.

\- ¿Quieren beber algo?

-Claro. - Dije. En eso apareció Paul con Yeva el corrió hasta nosotros y me abrazo.

\- Hola tía Rose, Tío Dimka. ¿Puedo jugar con Ivan?

\- Hola Paul... Claro que puedes pero antes ¿Puedes decirle a tu madre y a tus tías que vengan que tenemos que contarles algo?

\- Si ya regreso. - Dijo y desapareció por las esclareas. Unos minutos después bajaron todas con sus hijos, Olena regreso con las bebidas y todos nos sentamos en los sillones. La primera en hablar fue Vika.

\- ¿Por qué no se sacan las camperas? No hace frio aquí. Y luego pueden contarnos las buenas noticias.

\- Claro. - Respondió Dimitri primero, esto era parte del plan el se levanto y se saco su campera a espaldas de su familia, tomo a Ivan sin voltear aun y también le quito su campara evitando que sus hermanas y madre lo vieran, ahora era mi turno también le di las espaldas y me saque la mía.

\- ¿Por qué nos dan la espalda? - Pregunto Sonya. Ambos reímos en complicidad. Dimitri apoyo a Ivan en el suelo y los tres giramos al mismo tiempo. Los rostros de nuestra familia reflejaban pura sorpresa. La remera de Dimitri decía Fatherx2, la de Ivan Big Brother y la mía tenia una barra y decía Loading... Comenzamos a reír, la primera en salir de ese estado de sorpresa fue Karolina.

\- ¿Vamos a ser tías otra vez? - Asentí con una sonrisa inmensa. Los ojos de Olena se llenaron de lagrimas y fue la primera en abrazarnos.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! Voy a ser abuela otra vez. Estoy tan feliz. - Después de eso todas se pararon a abrazarnos y decirnos felicitaciones y cuan felices estaban. Valió la pena esperar a decirles. Después de eso Paul e Ivan jugaron un largo rato, nosotros nos quedamos a cenar y luego volvimos a casa. Luego de dormir a nuestro hijo Dimitri y yo tomamos un baño juntos, el tenia su espalda apoyada en la pared de la bañadera y yo estaba entra sus piernas con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho, nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi vientre.

\- ¿Sabes? fue una gran idea la de las remeras. - Dije.

\- Lo se ¿Viste sus expresiones al principio? No podían creerlo.

\- Si... Es fantástico como todos están feliz con esta noticia. A veces me cuesta creer que hay tanta gente que nos quiere y nos apoya.

\- Me siento igual, es un sentimiento genial. Siempre supe que mi familia aceptaría nuestra relación pero que nuestros amigos, incluso la reina acepten a nuestra familia y estén feliz con nosotros es genial. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que a veces me cuesta creer? - Dijo Dimitri.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunte girando un poco para poder ver sus ojos, su mirada se lleno de amor y admiración.

\- A veces me cuesta creer que tu me hayas elegido.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Dije acariciando una de sus mejillas. Su mirada era intensa.

\- Porque a veces no se que hice para merecerte, eres mas de lo que alguna vez imagine, mucho mas, estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo y me diste lo mas maravilloso de este mundo que son nuestros hijos. No puedo recordar alguna vez haber sido tan feliz antes de conocerte. Tu completaste mi vida. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo. Antes de conocerte solo era una adolescente alocada con un temperamento explosivo sin conocimiento de lo mas importante que la vida tiene, el amor. Tu me enseñaste a tener auto control, a ser paciente, a dar lo mejor de mi y luchar por lo que creo correcto y en los momentos mas difíciles siempre estuviste allí para sujetar mi mano y decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Pero por sobre todo me enseñaste a amar y me haces sentir amada cada día que pasa.

Compartimos un beso profundo y lleno de sentimientos y terminamos dejándonos llevar por todo eso compartiendo nuestro amor en todo sentido. Luego de hacer el amor estaba exhausta pero feliz, mas feliz de lo que nunca estuve en mi vida. Tenia un esposo soñado al que amaba con cada fibra de mi ser y el sentimiento era mutuo, un increíble hijo que crecía cada día y me enseñaba que el amor en el mundo podía ser infinito y hacerse mas grande con cada segundo que pasaba, y estaba esperando otro hijo, era tan feliz que parecía irreal, pero era real y me di cuenta que después de tantos malos momentos y luchar tanto la felicidad podía llegar en cualquier momento y de cualquier manera incluso como un gran hombre ruso que te espía a través de una ventana para capturarte y llevarte devuelta al lugar que no deseabas volver. Es graciosos como la vida pude cambiar en un segundo y le agradezco a quien quiera que haya puesto a este hombre en mi camino porque con el a mi lado puedo enfrentar todo y a todos, puedo estar en paz y sobre todo puedo ser feliz.

 **Hola, un poco cursi el final jaja espero que les haya gusta no es tan largo pero dos caps el un día jjaja, creo que el próximo capitulo es el final (y digo creo porque los escribo antes de subirlos así que puede que se me ocurra algo y haga dos caps), confirmo que va a haber un epilogo y que ya estoy trabajando en otro fic, muy diferente a este. Les quiero agradecer a antemano todo el apoyo y que me hace muy feliz cada vez que veo sus reviews, en serio gracias! Eso es todo...**

 **Besos!**


	20. Chapter 19 - Final

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19**

Dos años y medio pasaron desde todo el drama en la corte y a partir de ese día todo en nuestra vida fue bien, Dimitri había retomado su trabajo en 's y eran menos horas así podía pasar mas tiempo conmigo y con Ivan cuando estaba embarazada, aun así ganaba lo suficiente como para permitirnos una casa mas grande, y la reina nos dio una recompensa porque aun sin ser guardianes de la corte gracias a mi supieron del ataque y se pudieron evitar muchas bajas, así que con eso nos mudamos a otra casa, todavía estábamos cerca de su familia lo cual era genial, cada quien tenía su cuarto y teníamos dos cuartos extra por si mi padre o alguno de nuestros amigos venia a visitarnos. En estos dos últimos años Christian y Eddie se aparecían, aun seguían con su disputa de quien era el mejor tío. Ivan disfrutaba de la compañía de sus tíos y a veces tías, Eddie cuando venia traía a Mia con el, Christian por otro lado... solo trajo a Lissa una vez. Las cosas con Lissa estaban bien pero jamás volvieron a ser lo mismo, manteníamos charlas y nos divertíamos pero nada muy profundo, pocas veces me sentía mal por que la persona que por muchos años considere mi hermana ya no lo era, me costaba sentirlo así pero supongo que Dimitri tenía razón y las relaciones cambian, algunas para bien y otras para mal. Mi relación con Dimitri también cambio, cada día que pasa nos hacemos mas fuertes, el amor se intensifica con el paso del tiempo.

Dos años atrás cuando estaba por nacer mi bebe Eddie y Christian se aparecieron en casa. Los dos tíos locos querían ser los primeros en ver al nuevo integrante de la familia, tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre el nombre, ahora que lo pienso fue muy gracioso ver como Eddie y Christian se peleaban por que nombre ponerle a mi niña cuando yo y Dimitri ya lo habíamos elegido, pero entre su discusión no tuvimos oportunidad de decirles...

 **Flashback**

 _Los 5 estamos sentados en los sofás de la sala de estar, Dimitri y yo en uno, Mia en un sillón individual con Ivan es su regazo y Eddie y Christian en el otro. Mia volteo a verme._

 _\- Rose ¿Ya pensaron en un nombre? - Dijo señalando a mi gran panza. Estaba por responder cuando Christian me interrumpió._

 _\- Kristina. - Dijo orgulloso, Dimitri y yo lo miramos sorprendidos._

 _\- En tus sueños, mi sobrina no se va a llamar como tu se va a llamar Edith._

 _\- Claro que no, Kristina va a ser en honor a su tío favorito._

 _\- Edith._

 _\- Kristina. - Estaban en una competencia de miradas para ver quien ganaba, Mia Dimitri y yo nos miramos por un instante y estallamos en risas. Christian y Eddie nos miraron avergonzados por su pelea. Y era por fin mi momento de hablar, quite la mirada de mis dos mejores amigos y la puse en Mia._

 _\- Nuestra hija se va a llamar N..._

 _\- ¡Nina! - Interrumpió Ivan quien ya se había hecho a la idea de ser un hermano mayor. Paul venía de vez en cuando a jugar con Ivan y le contaba de como ser un buen hermano mayor e Ivan parecía entenderlo todo, es un niño muy inteligente. Era adorable ver a esos dos primos juntos, Paul adora a Ivan._

 _\- ¿Nina? - Dijeron mis amigos a unísono. Dimitri y yo sonreímos._

 _\- Si. Nina Belikov._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Hoy Nina tiene dos años y es una niña hermosa y dulce, su cabello largo y con ondas igual que el mío y sus ojos también eran iguales a los míos pero su manera de ser al igual que la de su hermano el cual ya tiene casi 5 años es igual a la de su padre, gracias a dios, no se como haría para lidiar con una mini yo, aunque secretamente se que Dimitri desea tener una pequeña y traviesa Rose corriendo por la casa, tal vez algún día.

Esta mañana despertamos, Dimitri tenia su día libre y estaba preparando el desayuno, me dirigí al cuarto de Ivan para despertarlo pero ya estaba despierto.

\- Hola pequeño.

\- No me llames así mama, soy grande. - Eso me hizo reír y el frunció el ceño.

\- Lo siento hombrecito. - Corrió a mis brazos y me abrazó, yo lo levante haciéndolo girar, sus piernas estaban a los lados de mi cintura y sus manitos en mis hombros, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estas perdonada. - Este niño me traía enamorada. Le sonreí y bese su mejilla.

\- Muy bien es hora de bañarse y estar listo, hoy es un día especial.

\- Si mama. - Y con eso fui a ayudarlo a darse un baño y a vestirse, le puse un jean oscuro casi negro, con una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas rojas. Su pelo era largo como el de su padre así que se lo ate en una coleta detrás de su cabeza, era la viva imagen de Dimitri y a ambos les gustaba verse casi iguales y yo también lo disfrutaba. En eso apareció Dimitri que también llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa gris que estaba arremangada hasta sus codos y los primeros botones si abotonar, me quede mirándolo por unos segundos admirando al hombre sexy frente a mi, hasta que el hablo.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste Roza? - Pregunto, haciendo referencia a aquella vez que me atrapo besándome con Jesse. Las palabras parecían estar atoradas en mi garganta y lo único que salió de mi fue un asentimiento.

\- Mama... - No respondí aun seguía mirando a Dimitri quien había levantado una ceja cuando vio que mi hijo me hablaba y yo no reaccionaba. - Mama. - Dijo mas fuerte para llamar mi atención y tiro de mi mano.

\- ¿Qué? Lo siento ¿Qué pasa hijo? - Dije quitando mis ojos de su padre y poniéndome de rodillas para estar en su campo de visión.

\- Quiero que mi camisa este como la de papa. - Lo mire sin entender que me estaba pidiendo y estiro sus brazos y entendí, reí y mire a Dimitri que tenía una mirada de padre orgulloso, volví mi vista a Ivan y comencé a enrollar las mangas de su camisa. En eso escuche a Nina llorar y llamarme, me levante y le dije a Dimitri que siga con lo que estaba haciendo el asintió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Me dirigí al cuarto de mi niña a ver que sucedía, ella ya hablaba mucho mas que su hermano a su edad, aun con dificultad pero se expresaba muy bien. Estaba en su cama llorando, tuvimos que sacarla rápidamente de la cuna porque se paraba y trataba de escapar y con Dimitri teníamos miedo de que se caiga y se golpee asique al año y medio ya estaba durmiendo en una cama. Me senté en el borde de esta y ella se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando.

\- Sh... Tranquila ya estoy aquí, todo esta bien. - Dije mientras acariciaba su espalda. - ¿Qué sucede? - Ella se sentó en mis piernas y me miro a los ojos, comencé a limpiar las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Soñé que tu y papa se iban y me dejaban sola. - Mi dulce, dulce niña.

\- Eso jamás va a pasar princesa. Tu papa y yo nunca te vamos a dejar sola, siempre vamos a estar allí para ti. ¿Sabes por qué? - Y ella sacudió su cabeza para decir que no.

\- Porque...

\- Porque tu mama y yo te amamos. - Dijo Dimitri entrando por la puerta con Ivan en trepado a su espalda.

\- Yo también te amo hermanita. - Dijo Ivan mientras su padre lo ponía en el piso, el corrió y abrazó a su hermana. Era muy sobreprotector y siempre estaba para hacerla sentir mejor. Dimitri se sentó a mi lado y subió a Ivan a su regazo para estar todos cerca.

\- ¡Ves! Nadie aquí te va dejar sola. - Le dedique una sonrisa. - ¿Te sientes mejor pequeña?

\- Si, un poco. - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Mmm... Creo que ya se que hacer para que te sientas completamente bien. - Dijo Dimitri, lo mire y sonreí leyendo lo que tenia en mente.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijeron mis dos hijos al mismo tiempo. Dimitri y yo nos miramos una vez mas compartiendo complicidad antes de atacar a nuestros hijos a cosquillas. Ellos reían incontrolables y nosotros también. El sonido de la risa de mis hijos derretía mi alma. Cuando dejamos de torturarlos todos estábamos riendo.

\- Bueno princesa vamos a bañarnos y vestirnos porque se va a hacer tarde. - Ella asintió entusiasmada hoy era su fiesta de cumpleaños y todos su tíos iban a venir. Luego de bañarla le puse un vestido que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas, era violeta claro con un lazo en su cintura y un pequeño moño en el medio blanco. Le quedaba hermoso y parecía una princesa. Cepille su cabello y le hice dos pequeñas trenzas en el frente que ate detrás de su cabeza con un moño igual al de su vestido. y su pelo caía suelto en su espalda. Le dije que vaya a desayunar con su padre e Ivan mientras yo me iba a arreglar. Ella bajo por las escaleras corriendo, le grite que vaya despacio pero estaba tan emocionada que cuando termine la frase ya estaba en la planta baja. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras reía.

Me tome una ducha, seque mi cabello y me hizo unas ondas, aplique algo de maquillaje y me puse un vestido hasta arriba de mis rodillas azul marino, se ajustaba muy bien a mi cintura haciéndola parecer mas pequeña y la falda tenía unos pliegues. Nina apareció en mi puerta.

\- Mama, papa dice que bajes a desayunar.

\- ¿Tu desayunaste? - Dije mientras me dirigía a donde ella se encontraba. Ella asintió y tomo mi mano mientras íbamos de camino a las escaleras.

\- Eres hermosa mama.

\- Igual que tu.

\- Pero no tanto que tu mama. - Dijo y puso su mirada en el suelo. Pare y me puse frente a ella levantando su barbilla con mi mano para que me mire a las ojos. Mi pequeña era algo insegura pero trabajábamos en ello.

\- Tienes razón... - Sus ojitos tenían una mirada triste. - tu eres mucho mas hermosa. - Ella sonrió y bese su mejilla. Bajamos tomadas de las manos hasta la cocina, Dimitri nos observo y un brillo cruzó su mirada.

\- ¿Díganme si mis chicas no son las mas hermosas del mundo? - Le sonreí, Dimitri siempre me decía cumplidos y cuan hermosa era incluso cuando estaba embarazada y parecía una pelota. Se acerco a nosotras y beso la frente de Nina, ella me soltó y corrió a donde estaba su hermano para jugar con el, Dimitri puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse las mías alrededor de su cuello. Nos miramos a los ojos intensamente diciéndonos mil cosas a la vez con solo una mirada.

\- Cada día eres mas hermosa. - Dijo tocando mi nariz con la suya.

\- Al igual que tu. - Le respondí y me besó, un beso lleno de pasión y amor.

\- Mam... Lo siento. - Ese ere Ivan... Gracias a dios a mis hijos les gustaba cuando yo y su padre nos demostrábamos lo mucho que nos amábamos. Al principio no le gustaba que nos besáramos pero le explicamos que esta era la manera de decirnos lo mucho que nos queríamos y lo acepto. Fue algo gracioso tener esa conversación porque pensó que el también tenia que hacer eso con las personas que quería pero le dijimos que era muy pequeño y que esto solo lo hacían las personas enamoradas. Fue una charla interesante. Me separe de Dimitri para ver a mi hijo pero el aun tenía sus manos en mi cintura.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ivan?

\- ¿Podemos ver televisión mientras esperamos a irnos?

\- Claro. - Y con eso salió corriendo a la sala de estar para unirse a su hermana y ver algo de televisión. Dimitri se separó de mi y puso dos platos en la mesa para que tomemos el desayuno. Cuando no podíamos desayunar los cuatro el siempre esperaba para que yo no desayunara sola. Cuando terminamos limpiamos todo y fuimos a buscar a nuestros hijos para irnos. Habíamos alquilado un pequeño salón con un patio para festejar el cumpleaños y debíamos ir antes para decorarlo. Una vez allí Vika y Paul nos estaba esperando. Comenzamos a poner todo en su lugar mientras mis hijos jugaban con Paul, el los cuidaba mientras yo y Dimitri estábamos ocupados. Pusimos banderines, manteles, una mesa con golosinas y cupcakes y una torta en el medio que había hecho y decorado Olena, la comida ya estaba lista y para cuando terminamos ya era hora de que todos llegaran. Estaba mirando a mis hijos jugar con Paul disfrutando de verlos tan felices. Sentí unas manos deslizarse por mi cintura y supe inmediatamente quien era, gire entre sus manos para observar sus hermosos ojos.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿A si?

\- Mm... -Dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cuello.

\- Dimitri nuestros hijos están aquí. - El se alejo de mi cuello y miro a mis ojos.

\- Lo siento, es que eres irresistible. - Pude sentir como el calor subía a mejillas, aun después de tantos años seguía haciéndome sonrojar.

\- Y...¿Cual es la sorpresa? - Dije con una sonrisa.

\- Si te digo no seria una sorpresa. - Dijo, bufé. Me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. - Lo siento Roza tendrás que esperar. - Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraba Olena, Yeva, Karolina, Sonya, Katya, Zoya, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Abe y mi madre. Saludamos a todos y Nina le dio un abrazo a todos mientras le decían feliz cumpleaños. Al rato llegaron algunos amigos de Nina y algunos de Ivan. Había una mesa en la esquina de la sala llena de regalos. Y pronto el salón se lleno de charlas y risas. Los niños jugaban en una zona de jugos que el salón tenia y los adultos hablaban animadamente. Mi padre y mi madre ahora estaban juntos, fue algo que me sorprendió mucho pero después de hablar con Dimitri lo acepte y estaba feliz por ellos. Christian y Lissa ahora estaban comprometidos y se los veía muy felices. Mia y Eddie estaban esperando su primer hijo. Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Lissa, Mia y yo hablábamos de bodas y embarazos y los chicos de quien sabe que. En eso Adrian se levanto. Y todos volteamos a verlo.

\- Tengo algo que decirles. - Dijo y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y una chica rubia entro. Entre nosotros intercambiamos miradas sin entender que sucedía. Ellos caminaron hasta donde estábamos y luego se tomaron de las manos, eso nos sorprendió a todos y cuando estábamos por lanzar preguntas Adrian habló de nuevo. - Después de mucho esperar... el amor golpeo mi puerta. Les quiero presentar a mi novia, Sydney. - Estaba muy feliz por el pero no pude evitar observar que Sydney tenia un tatuaje dorado en su mejilla, algo característico de un alquimista.

\- ¿Ella es una alquimista? - Pregunto Eddie ganándome.

\- Si, es por eso es que tarde en decirles, teníamos que lidiar con los alquimistas pero después de mucho ya esta todo bien y podemos vivir nuestro amor en paz. - Ellos compartieron una mirada llena de amor y Adrian beso su mejilla, las mejillas de ella se pusieron rosadas por lo visto era algo tímida. Y podía entenderlo los alquimistas no se relacionaban con Dhampir y Morois a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Me pare de donde estaba y camine hacia ellos, abrace a Adrian.

\- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! - Dije y le dedique una sonrisa sincera gire para ver a Sydney aun sonriendo. - Bienvenida a esta rara familia. - Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y después de un rato de hablar se relajo y disfruto de la fiesta. Llego la hora de abrir los regalos, Nina estaba que desbordaba de felicidad. Olena y Yeva le regalaron una cocinita de juguete.

\- Esperemos que así practique y herede las habilidades culinarias de su padre, porque si sigue los pasos de Rose cuando tenga 20 no va a saber ni hacer un huevo frito. - Dijo Viktoria y le di una mirada letal.

\- Disculpa pero yo aprendí a cocinar cuando vine aquí. - Ella levanto una ceja, demonios todavía no me salía eso y era frustrante cuando todos a tu alrededor parecen poder hacerlo.

\- ¿Si? No me digas.

\- Tía Vika no seas mala, mama hace un arroz muy rico. - Dijo Ivan, siempre defendiéndome. Se giro hacia mi tomo mi mano. - A mi me gusta tu comida mama, no le hagas caso a la tía Vika. - Bese su mejillas y le dije que estaba bien, mire a Viktoria y le saque la lengua. Todos rieron. Nina siguió abriendo sus regalos, Paul le regalo una foto en la que estaban ella, Ivan y Paul, era un regalo realmente tierno. Lissa y Christian le regalaron una bicicleta rosa, Nina estaba hiperactiva y ya la quería usar pero le dije que siga abriendo sus regalos. Mia y Eddie le regalaron ropa digna de una princesa, obviamente elegida por Mia. Adrian y Sydney le regalaron un pizarrón grande lleno de marcadores, a mi hija le encantaba dibujar era toda una artista y un perfume, con esto ultimo mire a Adrian que tenía una sonrisa juguetona sacudí mi cabeza con una sonrisa en mis labios. Las hermanas de Dimitri le regalaron un juego de te. De sus amigos recibió algunos peluches, juguetes y también ropa. Y por ultimo era el turno de que Dimitri y yo le demos su regalo.

\- Princesa acércate. - Le dijo su padre y ella corrió a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

\- ¿Qué pasa papa?

\- Falta que te demos nuestro regalo. - Su carita se ilumino y nos miro expectante. Dimitri saco una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entrego. Nina la abrió y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y nos miro.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Le pregunte y ella asintió frenéticamente. Era una guardapelo en forma de corazón.

\- Tienes que ver dentro. - Dijo Dimitri y ella lo miro confundida. Él se arrodilló en el suelo y me paso la caja tomando el guardapelo en sus manos, yo apoye una de mis manos en su hombro y me arrodille a su lado, Ivan se acercó a nosotros para formar parte de este momento familiar. Dimitri abrió el guardapelo y se lo mostro a Nina, dentro había una foto de nosotros cuatro. Ella sonrió, amaba verla tan feliz, Dimitri lo cerro y lo volteo para qué nuestra pequeña vea el grabado que tenia atrás. - ¿Sabes que dice? - Ella sacudió su cabeza, por supuesto no sabe todavía no puede leer. Dimitri la miro a los ojos, era tan buen padre y tanto Nina como Ivan le tenían mucho respeto y admiración. - Dice que te amamos. - Nina salto a los brazos de su papa y lo abrazo, abrazándome a mi en el camino, Ivan también se unió.

\- Yo también los amo. - Dijo nuestra pequeña. Después de eso tome el colgante y se lo puse y pronto se fue corriendo a jugar, Ivan la siguió. Dimitri y yo nos pusimos de pie y compartimos una mirada llena de amor y nos dimos un dulce beso. Olena se acerco a nosotros y tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Olena ¿Estas bien? - Dije preocupada.

\- Estoy bien, mas que eso, estoy feliz. Son una hermosa familia y unos maravillosos padres. - La abrazamos y Dimitri se puso a hablar con su madre. Había mucho ruido en el salón, pude ver como todos hablaban felices, se reían, cada uno había encontrado su camino y eso era algo increíble. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire así que me dirigí al patio. El atardecer ya estaba apareciendo, en el cielo se podían ver esos colores anaranjados, algunos pájaros volaban yendo a sus nidos para pasar la noche, se levanto una ráfaga de viento y cerré mis ojos para sentirla. Respiré profundo, a veces no podía creer el rumbo que había tomado mi vida. Desde que era pequeña se me dijo que tenía que ser guardiana, mi madre me dejo en la academia y ese se convirtió en mi hogar, conocí a Lissa y todo en mi vida giraba en torno a ella, cuando paso lo del accidente y lo del vinculo lo único que quería era protegerla, tuve que crecer de golpe y cuidar de ella esos años que estuvimos lejos de la academia. Luego apareció el hombre que cambio todo, Dimitri, mi Dimitri. La primera vez que lo vi no pude evitar pensar que era el hombre mas sexy del mundo pero estaba tan enojada con el por encontrarnos, pronto y con cada entrenamiento ese enojo se convirtió en admiración, cariño... amor. Con el hechizo de Victor me di cuenta que nunca me había sentido así en mi vida y mis lealtades se vieron algo afectadas al igual que las de Dimitri. Decidimos no hacer caso a nuestros sentimientos por el bien de Lissa. Después vino el incidente de Spokane, no quiero pensar en eso pero es una huella que nunca se borrará de mi memoria, Mason... como me gustaría tenerlo a el ahora, el tío Mason, hubiera amado a sus sobrinos y se que donde quiera que este lo hace. También en ese viaje conocí a Adrian, tuve que luchar con las ganas de golpearlo todas esas veces que coqueteaba conmigo aun así era el único que sabia de Dimitri y yo y en cierto punto eso me gustaba ya que parecía ser el único que sabia que sucedía conmigo, bueno además de Dimitri. Y por ultimo el momento que cambio mi vida para siempre, la cabaña. Fue la primera vez en la que Dimitri y yo nos olvidamos de todas las barreras que había y decidimos amarnos sin mirar atrás, a raíz de eso Ivan apareció en mi camino y mis lealtades ya no estaban divididas, todo en mi cabeza estaba mas claro que nunca y es donde me di cuenta que por sobretodo estaba el amor al que había elegido dejar entrar y ese era Dimitri. De pronto sentí a alguien tomar mi pelo y ponerlo sobre un hombro y unos cálidos besos recorrían mi cuello. Su esencia era como una droga para mi.

\- ¿Qué hace el amor de mi vida aquí sola? - Pregunto y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro, abrazando mi cintura y atrayéndome mas cerca a el.

\- Veía el atardecer y pensaba.

\- ¿En que pensabas?

\- En el rumbo que tomo mi vida desde que me dejaron en la academia.

\- Y...¿Estas feliz con el rumbo que tomo tu vida? - Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y gire para encontrar sus ojos.

\- Por supuesto. Hubo cosas difíciles pero pasaría por todo de nuevo si eso me trae a este momento. A ti. - El puso una de sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y atrajo mi rostro al suyo lentamente, nuestros labios estaban a pulgadas de distancia, podía sentir su aliento y mis ojos nunca se separaron de los suyos. Sabia que mi mirada reflejaba lo mismo que la suya, amor, puro e incondicional. Sus labios se estallaron con los míos, el beso que compartimos en ese momento me hacia volar. Lentamente nos separamos para tomar aire. Mientras ajustábamos nuestra respiración nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una sorpresa? - Preguntó.

\- Si... - Dije con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno yo... - Dijo algo nervioso y cuando estaba por continuar la puerta se abrió, bufé.

\- Siento interrumpir pero es hora de soplar las velas. - Dijo Vika. Dimitri me miro decepcionado de que arruinaran su sorpresa, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al interior del salón. Nina corrió a nosotros seguida por su hermano, Dimitri levanto a Ivan y yo a mi pequeña.

\- ¿Lista para soplar las velas princesa?

\- Si mama. - Dijo entusiasmada. Nos pusimos detrás de la torta y todos comenzaron a cantar, Nina sopló sus velitas y todos comimos pastel y golosinas, poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse y solo quedaron mis padres y la familia de Dimitri. Todos nos pusimos a ordenar mientras los mas pequeños jugaban, Dimitri estaba hablando con mis padres y luego fue a hablar con su familia. No tengo idea que le estaba diciendo pero seguí ordenando, mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina del salón vi que también se acerco a donde estaban Nina e Ivan, ellos lucían extremadamente felices y abrazaron a su padre, eso me hizo sonreír. Cuando salí de la cocina vi que Dimitri ya no estaba allí, me acerqué a Karolina, ella sostenía otra montaña de platos.

\- Ey Karo...¿Sabes donde esta Dimitri?

\- Roza. ¿Puedes llevar esto por mi? Tengo que buscar a Paul y a Zoya para que estén listos. - Me entrego los platos y se fue, claramente evitándome. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Donde esta Dimitri? Lleve los platos y luego de eso me acerque a donde estaba Ivan y Nina.

\- ¿Saben donde esta su padre? - Dije algo irritada porque no podía encontrarlo.

\- Sip. - Dijeron, mirándose con complicidad. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ellos. Pero no decían nada.

\- Bueno, díganme donde esta.

\- No podemos. - Dijo Ivan rápidamente antes de que su hermana diga algo.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y por qué? - Dijo poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

\- Papa dijo que no te digamos donde esta. - Ivan respondió otra vez.

\- Díganme ya mismo donde esta su padre o los tres van a sufrir las consecuencias. - Mis dos hijos me miraron asustados, saben que no me tenían que hacer enojar.

\- Dile no quiero que mama se enoje conmigo. - Le dijo Nina a Ivan.

\- Papa dijo que no digamos nada hasta que el nos avise Nina. - Ella volteo y encontró mis ojos.

\- Lo siento mama.

\- Esta bien cariño, esto es culpa de tu padre. - Dije enojada de que Dimitri haga que nuestros hijos me oculten algo. Pude ver que Ivan miraba algo detrás de mi pero cuando gire a ver no había nada.

\- Toma. - Me dijo y me dio un sobre, fruncí el ceño sin entender que era esto y el se dio cuenta. - Es de papa. Vamos Nina juguemos con tus nuevos juguetes. - Y con eso se fueron dejándome ahí parada sola. Esto era cada vez mas extraño, abrí el sobre y había una carta con la letra de Dimitri.

 _Roza no te enojes por hacer que los niños no te digan donde estoy, pero todo es parte de la sorpresa de la que te hable. Ve con Viktoria._

 _Con amor D._

¿Qué demonios? No entiendo nada, espero que Viktoria me de una pista. Fui y la encontré sentada en la mesa hablando con Yeva.

\- Hey Vika... - Levanto su mirada y me sonrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa Roza?

\- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber. - Le dije y le entregue la carta. su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande y me entrego otro sobre. - ¿Es broma?

\- No. Ahora ve y ábrelo. - solté un suspiro de resignación y fui a sentarme en una silla que encontré por ahí, abrí el otro sobre y saque la carta.

 _Paciencia Roza todo llega a su tiempo, así como tu llegaste a mi una vez lo volverás a hacer. Ve con mi madre._

 _Te amo. D._

Este hombre me estaba volviendo loca. Fui a donde Olena que estaba en la cocina lavando todo.

\- Juro que si esto no termina pronto tendrás un hijo menos. - Le dije frustrada y ella río suavemente.

\- Lo dudo... arriba de la mesa esta lo que buscas. - Mire en dirección a la mesa y había una rosa y otro sobre, ¡Que bien! Hola sarcasmo. Abrí el sobre y saqué la carta.

 _Me amas demasiado como para matarme así que deja de ser tan malhumorada y disfruta el juego. Tu madre tiene algo para ti ve a buscarla._

 _Te amo mas que en la carta anterior. D._

 _Ps: Haz lo que te diga tu madre y no te quejes._

Hice girar mis ojos. Fui a donde mi madre que se encontraba junto a mi padre mirando jugar a sus nietos.

\- Díganme por favor que esta es la ultima parada.

\- Así es Rosemarie. - Gruñí odiaba me llamaran por mi nombre completo pero mi madre siempre lo hacia. - Toma. - Dijo y me entrego un pedazo de tela. La mire confundida.

\- ¿Qué diablos se supone que haga con esto? - Me lanzo una mirada asesina por mi vocabulario y yo sonreí.

\- Voltea. - Ordeno y lo hice, tomo la tela de mis manos y comenzó a ponerla sobre mis ojos, me salí bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Dije algo irritada.

\- ¿Dimitri no te dijo que hicieras todo lo que te diga? - Asentí aun irritada. - Pues entonces ven aquí y déjame ponerte esto. - Suspire fuerte y me gire otra vez para que me ponga la bendita venda. Una vez que termino sentí que alguien se paraba frente a mi.

\- ¿Dimitri?

\- No. Ahora es mi turno. - Dijo el viejo y me tomo del brazo. - Vamos a subir unas escaleras así que agárrate bien.

\- ¿Okey? - Salió como una pregunta ya que no tenia ni idea que este lugar tenia escaleras. - ¿De donde salieron las escaleras? - Abe rió.

\- Siempre estuvieron aquí estaban detrás de una puerta.

\- Ah. - Respondí simplemente mientras el viejo me hacia subir las escaleras con cuidado ya que no veía nada. Pronto paramos y escuche una puerta abrirse, sentí el frió aire sobre mi piel y supe que estábamos en una azotea. Dimos unos pasos mas y el se paro detrás de mi, deshizo el nudo detrás de mi cabeza y la venda cayo al suelo cuando gire para buscarlo el ya se había ido. No podía ver a nadie, lo único que había era un espacio vacío, el cielo ya oscuro y lleno de estrellas, la luna estaba llena y la vista de la ciudad era hermosa. A lo lejos pude oír una suave música y supe que era allí a donde debía ir, comencé a caminar por la azotea, la música venia de detrás de unas paredes de ladrillos que esta tenia, supongo que es allí donde esta el tanque de agua o esas cosas, tome aire y di unos pasos para ver que había allí. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, la azotea estaba llena de pequeñas luces, como esas de navidad pero todas blancas, en el medio del suelo había una estructura de madera con un colchón que estaba cubierto por una frazada blanca, tenía dos pequeñas almohadas, sobre la misma madera en la parte a la que el colchón no llegaba había una botella de champagne y dos copas, era hermoso. Al final de espaldas a mi estaba el hombre que robaba mi aliento.

\- Dimitri. - Se escapo de mis labios como un susurró, el volteo y una magnifica sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

\- Ven Roza. - Dijo y extendió una mano hacia mi, me acerque y la tome el se puso detrás de mi y yo apoye mis manos en el borde de la pequeña pared que impedía que caigas del edificio. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por los lados de mi cuerpo hasta posicionarse en mi estomago, su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro y yo puse una de mis manos sobre las suyas y otra detrás de su cabeza para acariciar su cabello. - ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta.

\- Me alegro. - Dijo y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

\- La vista es hermosa. - El se separo de mi y se puso a mi lado mirándome mientras yo miraba la ciudad.

\- Si es hermosa. - Gire y me encontré con su mirada, podía sentir sus ojos penetrar los míos con tal pasión que era imposible describir en palabras. El sonrió y yo también.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Dimitri?

\- Esto es para que pasemos una noche distinta y parte de una sorpresa.

\- Sabes que no podemos pasar la noche aquí tenemos que ir a nuestro hogar con nuestros hijos.

\- Hoy no, los niños van a hacer pijamada con Paul. - Ahora entendí porque estaban tan contentos.

\- ¿Parte de una sorpresa? ¿Hay mas? - Pregunte con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro.

\- Mucho mas. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte. - Pude ver que estaba algo nervioso.

\- Dime. - Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla. El tomo mi mano en la suya y las puso entre nosotros y tomo mi otra mano también.

\- Hoy me dijiste que estuviste pensando en el rumbo que tomo tu vida. - Asentí. - Hace unos días cuando tu estabas viendo una película con Ivan y Nina acurrucados sobre ti en el sillón comencé a pensar lo mismo.

\- Pensé que estabas durmiendo una siesta mientras mirábamos la película.

\- Lo estaba pero desperté y cuando vi a las tres personas mas importantes de mi vida comencé a pensar en todo lo que paso estos últimos años. Mi vida dio una giro de 360° cuando tu apareciste en ella. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, me habían llamado de la academia y me habían entregado un foto tuya y otra de Vasilissa, sabia que ella era mi prioridad pero cuando vi tu foto no podía creer lo hermosa que era esa chica, tenías 15 años en esa foto lo cual me hizo sentir estúpido por pensar en ti de esa forma, no solo por que en ese momento eras solo una niña a la que tenia que encontrar si no porque ni siquiera te conocía solo había visto tu foto.

\- Wow no sabia eso Camarada. - Realmente no lo sabia, nunca hablamos mucho de como me encontró.

\- Lo se...nunca se lo dije a nadie. - Iba a decir algo mas pero vi que quería seguir hablando así que me calle. - En fin el día que las encontramos primero te vi por la ventana, creí que eras hermosa pero cuando te vi de cerca mis ojos no podían entender tanta belleza. - Me sonroje. Él tiene ese efecto sobre mi. - Luego fuimos a la academia y pude ver la ferocidad con la que luchabas por defender a todos los que te importan poniéndote a ti siempre en segundo lugar, sabia que era lo que un guardián debía hacer pero en cierto punto empecé a verte de otra forma y me di cuenta que eso estaba poniendo en peligro mi deber, fue en ese momento que decidí alejarme, pero mis sentimientos ya eran demasiado fuerte y requería mucho autocontrol cuando estaba cerca de ti, pase noches enteras sin dormir pensando en ti, en como seria tenerte pero sabia que no podía. Luego de spokane me di cuenta que no podía estar lejos de ti, que me necesitabas pero por sobre todo que yo necesitaba saber que estabas bien. Para ese tiempo mi corazón era tuyo y tu lo sabias. Aquel día en la cabaña fue la primera vez que sentí miedo, tenia miedo de que la oscuridad te hiciera daño y me di cuenta que era tu, siempre eras tu mi prioridad, era imposible que pusiera a alguien antes de ti porque te convertiste en mi mundo y en ese instante supe que si algo te pasaba mi mundo acabaría. - Pude sentir la emoción en su voz y lagrimas formarse en mis ojos, cuando vi los suyos también estaban allí. Dimitri siempre me decía cosas lindas pero hoy era diferente, él estaba dejando su corazón expuesto en este momento. Tomo un suspiro y continuo. - El día que me dijiste que teníamos que irnos de la academia no podía entender la razón, no comprendía porque querías dejar todo atrás, tus amigos, tu futuro, a Lissa... y de todo eso a quien no dejaste atrás fue a mi y por eso estoy realmente agradecido, las cosas podrían haber resultado muy diferentes si me hubieras dejado fuera de esto. Pero no lo hiciste, me pediste que confiara en ti y lo hice, sabia que si tu querías dejar todo atrás era porque algo realmente malo estaba pasando. Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi madre sabia que estabas nerviosa y algo asustada y cuando me dijiste lo que sucedía, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada una ola de felicidad golpeo mi cuerpo, no me importaba no tener hijos si eso significaba que te tendría a mi lado. Tu Rosemarie Hathaway me diste mas de lo que alguna vez podría haber deseado y por eso y mil razones mas que no me alcanzaría la vida para decirlas todas es porque te amo tanto. - Una vez que termino mis lagrimas ya eran incontrolables, eran lagrimas de felicidad, pura y simple felicidad, felicidad que este hombre trajo a mi vida. su frente estaba apoyada sobre la mía y pude ver una lagrima escaparse de sus ojos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y el hizo lo mismo con el mío. - Te amo Dimitri Belikov. - Susurre cuando nuestros labios se rozaban, incapaz de decir algo mas lo bese con tal intensidad que el mundo a nuestro alrededor se congelo en el tiempo para regalarnos este momento. Dimitri fue quien termino en beso y me abrazo. Volvió a ponerse detrás de mi para que sigamos admirando esta bella noche. Varios minutos pasaron, estábamos en silencio cuando una de sus manos abandono mi cintura, acerco sus labios a mi oído y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

\- Cierra los ojos Roza. - Susurró y obedecí. Espere un momento hasta que volvió a hablar. - Ábrelos. - Cuando lo hice me sorprendí, frente a mi apoyada sobre el borde de la pequeña pared había una cajita abierta, dentro había un anillo de oro con algunos diamantes por toda la cinta, era hermoso. Tome la caja en mis manos y gire para ver a un Dimitri muy sonriente.

\- Es hermoso Dimitri pero no entiendo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Roza? - Dijo aun sonriendo sabiendo que me tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero que te cases conmigo. - Sonreí.

\- Dimitri... tu y yo ya estamos casados. - Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Quiero que te cases conmigo otra vez, quiero verte caminar por un largo pasillo en un hermoso vestido blanco del brazo de tu padre y esperarte allí. Quiero que todos sean testigos esta vez de que mi vida esta unida a ti hoy y siempre, quiero que mis hijos vean lo que es el amor verdadero para que sepan que esperar cuando lo encuentren. Quiero expresarte mi amor para que el mundo entero lo sepa. Roza... ¿Te casas conmigo otra vez?

\- Por supuesto. - Dije, el coloco el anillo en mi dedo en el cual ya tenia dos, menos mal la alianza de casamiento que traía era una finita porque si no, no me alcanzaría el dedo para tantos anillos. Luego de que el anillo este en su lugar puse mis brazos alrededor de Dimitri y el puso los suyos en mi cintura, nos besamos, fue un beso lento y suave pero poco a poco se volvió mas demandante y hambriento, Dimitri me levanto y mis piernas abrazaban su cintura. No me di cuenta cuando comenzamos a movernos pero pronto mi cuerpo descansaba sobre el colchón y Dimitri estaba sobre mi. Dejo mis labios y comenzó a besar la línea de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, me beso detrás de la oreja, el cual sabia que era mi punto sensible y me susurró que me amaba, sus besos siguieron hasta mi hombro donde se encontraba la manga de mi vestido, sus manos que acariciaban mi cuerpo encontraron el camino hasta mi espalda y le bajo el cierre a mi vestido, volviendo sus labios a los míos, una vez que el cierre estaba completamente bajo sus manos seguían su acariciando mi espalda y mi cuerpo, una de ellas se hizo camino hasta mi muslo haciendo subir mi pierna sobre el, mis manos estaban en su espalda deslizándolas hasta su pecho comencé a desabotonar su camisa, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y la hice caer de su cuerpo. la mano que antes estaba en mi pierna comenzó a subir por mi brazo hasta llegar a la manga de mi vestido, se separo de mi cuerpo, sus rodillas se encontraban a cada lado de mi cadera, miró intensamente a mis ojos con lujuria, pasión y amor. Puso ambas manos en las mangas de mi vestido y las deslizo por mis brazos exponiendo mi corpiño, salí de debajo de el dejándolo arrodillado en el colchón, termine de quitarme el vestido y me arrodille frente a el, no nos tocábamos solo nos mirábamos. Levante mi mano y la posicione en la hebilla de su cinturón tirando de el para que se acercara a mi, nuestros rostros a milímetros uno del otro pero aun así no nos tocábamos, mi otra mano se unió en la hebilla, desabrochándola lentamente sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos, cuando termine con eso, desabroche su pantalón y el en un rápido movimiento y casi sin moverse se los quito. Ambos estábamos en ropa interior arrodillados en el medio del colchón, no nos tocábamos, no decíamos nada, nada con palabras porque nuestras miradas decían mucho, ya no teníamos palabras para decirnos lo mucho que nos amábamos, alguien debería de inventar alguna. lentamente mis manos se abrieron camino por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, el tomo mi cintura suavemente y acortó la distancia. - Te amo Roza. - Te amo Dimitri. - Y con eso ultimo volvimos a besarnos. Esa noche hicimos el amor con la luna y las estrellas de testigo, fue como nunca antes, no solo porque se sintió extremadamente bien si no porque después de toda la declaración de amor se sintió diferente, compartimos algo que estaba mas allá de las palabras y las acciones. Nuestro amor es infinito.

Estábamos acostados y abrazados tapados con esa frazada, y disfrutando de las estrellas en silencio.

\- Camarada... - Dije sentándome en la cama, tapando la parte de frente de mi cuerpo con la frazada.

\- ¿Si roza? - Dijo uniéndose a mi, con una mano en mi cadera, mientras me daba besos en el hombro.

\- Brindemos. - Lo mire y sonreí tome la botella de champagne y las copas y volví a su lado. Las llene y le entregue una.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos? - Pregunto mientras tomaba la copa de mis manos y me regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Yo brindo por nosotros, por nuestros hijos y por la felicidad. ¿Y tu?

\- Yo brindo por nosotros, por nuestros hijos y por el amor. - Bebimos y nos volvimos a besar. Nos quedamos ahí acostados hablando un rato.

\- Me olvide de decirte algo. - Levante mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo. - No tienes que preocuparte mucho por la boda, se que eso no te gusta mucho, Vika se hará cargo tu solo tienes que elegir un vestido, las damas de honor, a quien invitar una fecha y nada mas. - Me reí, realmente no quería encargarme de los detalles de la boda.

\- Tu si que me conoces. ¿Que haría yo sin ti?

\- Lo mismo que yo sin ti. Te amo Roza.

\- Te amo Dimitri.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este es el último capitulo me tomo 7 horas escribirlo y es lo mas largo que escribí en la vida. Jaja Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. ¿Qué les puedo contar? Mm.. El nombre Nina lo elegí porque es uno de mis nombres favoritos, espero que también les haya gustado mi elección.**

 **La historia de que la sacaron de la cuna para dormir es real, cuando yo tenía 1 año y medio mis padres tuvieron que sacarme de la cuna porque me paraba y trataba de salirme para irme a jugar, era algo inquieta. :D**

 **Tengo pensado hacer un epilogo para darles una merecida boda con una sorpresa que tengo pensada hace mucho y planeo hacer 2 epílogos o uno realmente largo para poner unas ideas que tenia pensadas y que quiero escribir.**

 **Les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron sus reviews para mi fue muy muy importante y me sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que las leia.**

 **Mañana empiezo a cursar así que tal vez me tome unos días para escribir el epilogo, hace dos años que no estudio y me tengo que adaptar un poco a la rutina jaja.**

 **Sin mas que decir les mando muchos besos :D**

 **PD: miuv.16 es niña! jajaja**


	21. Epílogo 1

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Epilogo – La boda.**

Después de hablar con Vika una largo, y cuando digo largo lo digo en serio, llegamos a un acuerdo. Básicamente me pregunto lo que quería para la boda y eso hice. La verdad siento lastima por ella cuando recuerdo todas las exigencias.

 _Flashback_

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se podía decir que hoy nadie me quería dejar dormir. Nina se levanto tres veces en la noche porque tenía pesadillas, así que tuve que ir a calmarla, no quise molestar a Dimitri porque tenía que ir temprano a la Academia. Traje a Nina a dormir con nosotros, Dimitri estaba en su lado de la cama luego estaba yo y a mi lado nuestra hija, pero cierta pequeña al igual que su madre dormía mejor en los brazos de un sexy dios ruso, ¿Qué puedo decir? De tal palo tal astilla. Así durante la noche rodo por encima de mi quedando en medio de nosotros y lentamente en la noche termine en el piso. A eso de las seis de la mañana, cuando esto sucedió, fui a tomar algo y termine durmiendo en el sofá. A las siete sentí un beso en mi frente y abrí mis ojos inmediatamente.

\- Siento despertarte Roza. - Dijo sintiéndose realmente mal.

\- Esta bien camarada, de todas formas no logre dormir mucho.

\- Puedo verlo. - Probablemente tenia unas grandes ojeras. - Me sorprendí mucho cuando desperté y vi a Nina a mi lado pero no a ti ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Sucede que no soy la única mujer de la casa a la que le gusta dormir en tus brazos. Y tu hija rodo sobre mi y me tiro de la cama solo para estar cerca de ti. - Dije haciendo puchero. El río suavemente, nuestra pequeña era muy apegada a su padre. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a desayunar? - Pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- No tienes por que hacerlo Roza, ve a dormir.

\- Pero quiero, de todas maneras ya desperté, esperaré a que te vayas para dormir otra vez. Hace mucho no disfrutamos de una mañana solo nosotros dos.

\- Tienes razón. - Dijo y me beso. Fuimos a la cocina donde Dimitri preparo hotcakes. Los puso en un solo plato y yo me senté en su regazo, mientras compartíamos la comida entre besos, abrazos y caricias. Una vez que Dimitri se fue, a eso de las ocho, subí me acosté en la cama de Nina para no despertarla. Había pasado como media hora hasta que finalmente me dormí, al instante cuatro pequeñas manitos me sacudían, gruñí y puse una almohada sobre mi rostro.

\- Mama, mama. - La voz de mi pequeña niña sonó muy chillona para mi en ese momento.

\- Mama despierta, queremos desayunar. - Ese fue Ivan, gruñí de nuevo quitando la almohada de mi rostro para poder ver a mis hijos a los ojos. - ¿Estas enojada mama?

\- No cariño, solo quería dormir un poco mas. Vamos les preparare el desayuno. - Respondí saliendo de la cama, tomé sus manos y bajamos a la cocina, les di cereales y los devoraron en un instante. En ese momento me di cuenta que solo había dormido 5 minutos. Cuando terminaron limpie todo. - Niños ¿Le harían un gran favor a mami? - Intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. - ¿Quieren ver una película en mi cama mientras yo duermo un rato?

\- ¡Si! - Gritaron ambos, gracias a dios. Fuimos a mi habitación y les puse una película, los dos se acurrucaron a mi lado y en cuestión de segundos caí dormida. Luego de una hora fue cuando el timbre sonó, ¿El mundo hizo un complot para no dejarme dormir hoy? Abrí mis ojos y vi que mis pequeños se habían dormido otra vez, así que despacio salí de la cama dejándolos allí y baje para abrir la puerta.

\- Vika...¿Qué quieres? - Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Levanto una ceja en mi dirección.

\- Parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor.

\- Lo siento. Casi no dormí. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres beber algo?

\- Claro... Vine hablar de la boda.

\- Oh okey. - Dije mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón y yo iba a buscar unos refrescos. Volví con ellos y me senté junto a ella que tenia un cuaderno y una lapicera en su mano, parecía toda una profesional. - Bueno dime ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Solo quiero saber que es lo que quieres.

\- Bueno puede decirte lo que no quiero, no quiero algo muy ostentoso ni muy romántico, no quiero que sea en una iglesia, ni en un salón, pensé en algo mas al aire libre mmm... ¿Qué mas? No quiero tul, ni mucha tela, y para la paleta de colores pensé en azul marino, plateado y blanco. Quiero algo sencillo y no quiero alguien que nos case, tampoco rosas.

\- Okey... Una duda ¿Cómo te vas a casa sin alguien que los case?

\- Dimitri y yo ya estamos casados y como el me quiere verme entrando con mi vestido del brazo de mi padre y todo eso pensé que podríamos hacer eso y solo decirnos unas palabras el uno al otro, compartir un beso y seguir con la fiesta.

\- Eso es algo diferente... pero puedo trabajar con ello.

\- Hay algo mas. Pero no se si puedas lograrlo y es realmente necesario.

\- ¿Qué es Rose?

\- Me quiero casar en un mes. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto. Dime la lista de invitados y podremos ir a ver vestidos en la tarde si quieres.

\- Los invitados son: tu obviamente, Karo, Sonya, Katya, Paul, Zoya, Yeva, Olena, Abe, Janine, Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Alberta, Alek y Edik (Ellos son los guardianes mas cercanos a Dimitri en 's) y Oksana y Mark. Con respecto a lo del vestido lo iré a comprar sola, no quiero que nadie lo vea. - Ella puso una mirada triste pero supo inmediatamente que no podría cambiar mi opinión por lo que no intento nada, la verdad era que no me importaba si el vestido era sorpresa o no pero no quería lidiar con alguien haciéndome probar mil vestidos y sabia que con Vika pasaría eso.

\- Okey. ¿Quieres damas de honor? - Me tome un minuto para pensarlo.

\- No, pero si tuviera que elegir se quienes serian, aun así hay una sola de ellas que quiero que haga algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

\- Me gustaría que esta persona leyera algo sobre mi y Dimitri, creo que es una de las personas que mas nos conoce y sería lindo saber que piensa. Y esa eres tu Vika.

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio? Siempre pensé que si tenias que elegir a alguien sería Lissa, aunque como están las cosas ahora entiendo, pero como segunda opción pensé en Mia. - De repente me abrazo. - Gracias Roza, esto es muy importante para mi. Vas a estar orgullosa de todo, te lo prometo.

\- Lo se. - Y así hablamos un par de horas mas para que ella tenga una idea mas concreta de lo que yo quería.

 _Fin del flashback._

Al fin había llegado el gran día y a decir verdad no estaba nerviosa, lo que era raro porque iba a ser el centro de atención, mi mente solo estaba enfocada en Dimitri y eso me daba calma. Vika me dijo que tenía todo listo pero no me quiso dar detalles para que sea una sorpresa. Abe me estaba esperando en la sala de estar, la casa estaba vacía. Me arregle el cabello dejándolo caer en ondas y con una trenza horizontal detrás de mi cabeza, me hice un smokey eyes y me apliqué un labial rojo. Luego me puse mi vestido, era sin mangas y el frente era transparente pero cubría todo, estaba ajustado en la cintura y luego caían como una especies de tiras de tela, estas hacían dos aperturas en el frente de mis piernas cuando caminaba y tenia toda la espalda transparente, era muy hermoso, muy sexy y se ajustaba muy bien a mi figura. Me puse unos aros de perlas y una pulsera plateada con dos perlas en cada punta y nada mas. Baje por las escaleras y me encontré con Abe sentado en el sillón bebiendo algo. Cuando me escucho volteo a verme y casi escupe su trago.

\- ¡Wow! Te ves hermosa. - Me sonrío y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, eso me tomo completamente por sorpresa.

\- Gracias, no te pongas sentimental que tenemos que llegar a lugar de la boda, el cual estaría genial que me digas donde es. - Le dedique una enorme sonrisa para tratar de convencerlo pero el río y sacudió la cabeza. Vika quiso mantener todo en secreto, hoy sería un día de puras sorpresas.

\- Ya sabes que no te voy a decir. Ahora vamos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Con eso partimos al lugar donde se celebraría la boda. Cuando llegamos no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Estábamos en un bosque en algún lugar de Rusia, no tengo idea de donde salió, nunca había estado aquí pero eso no es importante ahora, en fin, había arboles todo alrededor pero en el centro había un espacio enorme, los arboles tenían colgadas luces blancas que lo hacía ver como un bosque encantado, también como parte de la decoración colgaban algunos marcos con fotos mías y de Dimitri, había dos montones de sillas que formaban un pasillo en el centro por donde yo tendría que pasar, las sillas tenían unas delicadas cintas plateadas y azules ya que eran blancas, Dimitri estaba parado al final del pasillo arriba de una especie de pequeño pedestal, mis pequeños se pararon frente a mi y Abe tomo mi brazo.

\- ¿Estas lista? - Pregunto mi padre.

\- Como nunca antes. - Sonreí y mis ojos no se quitaban de Dimitri. Vi a Abe por el rabillo de mi ojo asentir y una suave música comenzó a sonar, no era la típica marcha nupcial, era una melodía que no lograba descifrar pero era hermosa. Abe le dio un empujoncito a mis hijos y comenzaron a caminar delante de mi, Nina quien te tenia un hermoso vestido blanco comenzó a tirar pétalos blancos, Ivan llevaba con mucho cuidado una cajita en sus manos que seguramente contenía las nuevas alianzas de boda. Cuando llegue Abe me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mis hijos abrazaron a su padre y luego a mi y se fueron con Abe. Dimitri estiro una mano hacia a mi para que me suba al pedestal junto a el. Estábamos tomados de las manos uno frente al otro y era momento de profesar nuestro amor frente a todos nuestros seres queridos.

\- Roza, toda mi vida tuve muros alrededor de mi corazón pero con una sola mirada los derribaste y lo robaste. Luche, tu sabes cuanto luche para mantener mi autocontrol pero era casi imposible y le agradezco a la vida que lo hayas roto, me permitiste amarte y me diste los dos regalos mas lindos de la vida. - Dijo tomando un segundo para mirar a nuestros hijos y luego volver a encontrar mis ojos. - No tengo palabras para decir lo mucho que te amo y hoy frente a todos quiero prometerte dos cosas. Prometo jamás dejar de amarte y prometo estar allí para ti, tanto para los buenos momentos como para los peor. Eres mucho mas de lo que imagine, te amo y quiero unirme a ti para siempre. - Y con eso termino, poniéndome un anillo en el dedo y besando mi mano. Ahora era mi turno.

\- Dimitri, mi vida encontró el sentido cuando tu entraste en ella. Me enseñaste lo que era el amor puro e incondicional, me hiciste sentir como en casa desde el momento en que llegaste a mi vida, escuchaste todos mis dramas, limpiaste mis lagrimas, y sanaste cada una de mis heridas. Me hiciste sentir fuerte cuando me sentía débil, tomaste mi mano en los momentos mas difíciles, aguantaste todos mis malos humores y mis sarcasmos. - Todos rieron un poco. - Y me cuidaste como nunca nadie lo hizo. En ti encontré seguridad y paz. Se que juntos lo podemos todo y nuestros hijos son la prueba de ello. Te amo mas de lo que nunca pude imaginar amar a alguien y es por eso que hoy, una vez mas, y frente a todos me uno a ti eternamente. Te amo Dimitri, mas de lo que las palabras pueden explicar. - Dije y tome su mano para ponerle su anillo. Nos estábamos por besar pero puse mis dedos sobre sus labios para detenerlo, el me miro confundido y supe que todos allí también. - Hay algo mas, la razón por la que quise que la boda fuera en un mes fue porque tuve que guardarte un secreto para que esta día fuera aun mas especial. - Dimitri aun tenía una mirada confundida en su rostro, lo que me daba ganas de reír pero solo sonreí. Acerque una de sus manos a mi vientre y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. - Espere hasta hoy para decirte que vamos a ser los orgullosos padres de tres hermosos seres. - Dimitri puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me beso como nunca, pude sentir una lagrima caer de sus ojos a mi mejilla y una sonrisa formarse en sus labios mientras nos besábamos. Me costo muchísimo mantener esto en secreto pero lo logre. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y nosotros nos separamos. Ni bien pusimos un pie bajo el pedestal nuestros niños corrieron a nosotros y los tomamos en nuestros brazos.

\- ¿Voy a tener otro hermanito o hermanita? - Pregunto Ivan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si pequeño. - Respondí.

\- ¿Voy a ser hermana mayor? - Pregunto Nina.

\- Si princesa. - Dijo Dimitri.

Luego todos vinieron a saludarnos y abrazarnos, la ultima fue Vika que después de felicitarnos nos mando con un fotógrafo a que nos sacaran unas fotos. Cuando volvimos las sillas ya no estaban, había unas mesas redondas con manteles blancos y un camino de tela azul marino, en el centro unos pequeños floreros plateados con flores blancas, no se realmente de que tipo, pero agradezco que no seas rosas. Todos estaban ubicados en sus sillas comiendo y conversando. Llego el momento del postre, que por cierto estaba delicioso, y Vika se puso de pie, aclaro su garganta y todos voltearon a verla.

\- Bueno hola a todos, yo soy Vika, la hermana de Dimitri para los que no me conocen y hoy tenía ganas de compartir algo con ustedes. Hace un par de años ya, alguien golpeo la puerta de mi casa, al rato mi madre nos grito para que saliéramos a ver quien estaba allí, mi hermano Dimka que hacia mucho que no nos venia a visitar estaba allí. - Le dedico una mirada de reproche a Dimitri y continuo. - Pero él no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba una hermosa chica de largo cabello oscuro y unos bellos ojos, se podía ver que estaba asustada y algo nerviosa pero no entendíamos porque. Cuando nos dijeron que estaban esperando un hijo me costo creerlo pero cuando vi a nuestro pequeño guerrero era imposible no ver el parecido con su padre. Pude ser testigo que con el paso de los años su amor se intensifico a cada segundo, trajeron una nueva vida al mundo y eso solo los unió mas. Muchas veces creí que el amor era un cuento de hadas, pero cuando veo lo que Rose y Dimitri tienen se que es real, basta una sola mirada para saberlo. Hoy quiero brindar con todos ustedes por Rose y Dimitri y por la increíble familia que juntos formaron llena de amor. Salud. - Luego de eso seguimos comiendo y hablando animadamente.

Llego el momento de bailar, una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, Dimitri puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las mías en su cuello, nuestras frentes estaban juntas y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la cercanía de mi esposo. Mientras bailábamos pude ver que mas parejas se unían. Dimitri se separo un poco de mi para poder ver mis ojos.

\- Estas hermosa Roza, mas que nunca.

\- Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal. - Dije y reímos suavemente.

\- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? - Pregunto haciendo una rápida mirada a mi vientre y volviendo a mis ojos.

\- Una mes y medio. Comencé a sospecharlo así que fui al medico para confirmarlo, te lo iba a decir luego del cumple de Nina pero cuando me dijiste de la boda pensé que era mejor decírtelo hoy, es por eso que le pedí a Vika que la haga en un mes.

\- Fue el mejor regalo de bodas de todos. - Dijo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Luego de bailar con mi padre y mis amigos, pusieron música mas movida y todos tomamos la pista de baile. Con Dimitri nos sentamos un rato mientras veíamos a todos disfrutar, a los minutos Mia y Eddie se acercaron y sentaron en nuestra mesa.

\- Tenemos que pedirles algo. - Dijo Eddie.

\- Dispara. - Conteste y los tres rieron un poco.

\- Queremos que sean los padrinos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Pregunte sorprendida. Nosotros al final después de mucho hablar decidimos no bautizar a nuestros hijos, pensamos que sería mejor que crean en lo que quieran creer mientras crecían.

\- Por supuesto. Y hay algo mas. - Eddie respondió, intente levantar una ceja como para que continuara pero para mi desgracia levante las dos, maldito truco nunca va a salirme. - Nuestra hija se va a llamar Margaret Rose Castille. - Estaba tan sorprendida y tan feliz que me quede boquiabierta y sin palabras. - Si no cierras la boca te van a entrar moscas Rosie. - Todos se rieron de mi incluso Dimitri. Pero yo seguía sin decir una palabra.

\- Rose... ¿Estas bien? ¿Te molesta que nuestra hija lleve tu nombre? - Pregunto Mia, me pare y lucio asustada, debe haber pensado que me iba a ir pero en cambio fui y los abrace fuerte.

\- Gracias chicos, esto significa mucho para mi.

\- Como tu para nosotros. - Dijo mi amigo.

La fiesta siguió su curso y mientras estaba bailando pude ver que Christian estaba parado solo alejado de la multitud, el me hizo una seña con su cabeza como para que vaya a hablar con el, me disculpe con Dimitri y fui hacia Christian.

\- Hey Chris ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - Pregunto preocupado.

\- Claro... - Comenzamos a caminar en silencio por el bosque sin alejarnos demasiado, el estaba tenso y no sabia que sucedía. - Okey fireboy me estas asustando, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Em... Estaba viendo todo el amor que tienen Dimitri y tu y me puse a pensar. - Nos sentamos en un tronco que había por ahí, aun no entendía nada así que le di una mirada como para que continuara. - Tu sabes que le propuse a Liss que se case conmigo y dijo que si. - Asentí. - ¿Tu crees que estemos listos?

\- Wow, no me esperaba esa pregunta... ¿Tu la amas?

\- Si mucho.

\- ¿Ella te ama? - Sabia la respuesta, si bien Lissa y yo no estábamos en los mejores momentos de nuestra amistad la conozco y el vinculo aun esta así que a veces me llegan algunas emociones por mas que las bloquee.

\- Yo creo que si.

\- Yo se por seguro que así es... lo que no entiendo es porque lo dudas.

\- Yo...no se. Creo que verlos ahí, la verdad no se es como que pusieron la vara muy alta. - Reí.

\- Chris... el amor que Dimitri y yo nos tenemos es indescriptible pero cada amor es único, no puedes compararte con nosotros, ambas parejas vivieron cosas diferentes tal vez es por eso. No dudes de lo que tu y Lissa tienen por nosotros. Si tu sientes que estas listo y quieres compartir tu vida con ella para siempre entonces dale para adelante.

\- ¿Cuánto te volviste tan sabia Rosie? - Le di una mirada asesina por el sobrenombre.

\- Gracias supongo. - Ambos reímos. - Ahora volvamos a la fiesta y deja de llenar tu cabeza de fuego de preocupaciones sin sentido.

\- Ja ja. Vamos. - Me parecía muy tierno que Christian venga a mi consejo, nunca pensé que sería posible pero realmente nos convertimos en muy bueno amigos. Volvimos a donde se encontraban todos y busque a mis hijos, tenía ganas de abrazarlos. Encontré a Nina en brazos de Yeva, estaba media dormida pero cuando me vio solo estiro los brazos en mi dirección, la tome y la cargue hasta donde estaba sentada con Christian.

\- ¿La pasaste bien princesa? - Ella asintió lentamente y bostezo. ¿Quieres dormir? - Asintió de nuevo. Y con eso la apreté mas cerca a mi, poco a poco mi pequeña se fundió en un sueño.

\- ¿Roza? - Escuche a Dimitri gritar un poco.

\- ¡Sh! Estoy por aquí. - El se acerco a mi y traía a un muy dormido Ivan en sus brazos.

\- Veo que tienen un horario de sueño muy marcado. - Dije en vos baja mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

\- Si... son hermosos ¿No lo crees?

\- Si creo que hicimos un buen trabajo. Aunque debería ser un crimen hacer seres tan lindos, pero que puedes esperar ¿Acaso te has visto en el espejo? - El río suavemente.

\- Eres terrible Roza, pero ellos heredaron la belleza de su madre. - Me sonroje un poco y me acerque para besarlo dulce y suavemente. - Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

La fiesta termino y volvimos a casa con unos hijos muy dormidos en el asiento de atrás del auto, mañana los dejaríamos con Olena y nos iríamos de luna de miel diez días. Lo planeamos así por que dábamos por hecho que Nina e Ivan se dormirían antes de que la fiesta termine y no podíamos irnos sin despedirnos. Tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo para tener una noche de bodas silenciosa, pero aun así la disfrutamos y mucho.

El sol alumbraba mi rostro y anunciaba que era hora de despertar pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo todavía, me acurruque mas a Dimitri y el apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi.

\- ¿Sabes que no podemos quedarnos en la cama verdad? Tenemos un vuelo que tomar. - Eso despertó todos mis sentidos, hoy viajaríamos por nuestra luna de miel y aunque se que voy a extrañar a mis hijos realmente quiero disfrutar una días solos Dimitri y yo. Después de buscar cual sería el destino perfecto nos decidimos por hacer un viaje distinto, cuatro días en Grecia y cinto en Egipto. Estaba realmente emocionada por conocer esos fantásticos lugares. Levantamos a los niños y desayunamos juntos, luego los llevamos a casa de Olena y después de mucho llanto y prometer que volveríamos pronto y que ni se darían cuenta que nos fuimos nos dejaron ir. Tomamos nuestro vuelo a Grecia y cuando llegamos todo era increíble, el hotel era hermoso mucho blanco, espacios grandes y la vista, la vista era algo de no creer. Con Egipto sucedió lo mismo era un viaje de ensueño el cual disfrutamos mucho, recorrimos y conocimos cosas geniales, probamos comidas típicas y me sorprendí porque eran realmente deliciosas, hicimos el amor todas las noches lo cual fue increíble y también disfrutamos mucho de las vistas, a veces en silencio cerca uno del otro. Cuando el ultimo día llego tenia sentimientos encontrados, por una parte me quería quedar allí sola con Dimitri para siempre y por el otro moría por volver y abrazar a mis hijos, Dimitri se sentía exactamente igual y cuando llegamos de vuelta a Baia no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, ¿Me habrán extrañado? ¿Estarán felices de vernos? Se que es estúpido pero no podía evitar hacerme esas preguntas. El viaje en auto hasta la casa de la madre de Dimitri se me hizo eterno pero una vez allí prácticamente salte de auto y tire la puerta de la casa.

\- ¿Donde están? - Pregunte gritando y sin tomarme el tiempo de saludar a nadie, solo quería ver a mis niños.

\- ¡MAMA! - Gritaron Ivan y Nina corriendo a abrazarme, caí en el suelo de rodillas y los abrace como nunca. Mientras los llenaba de besos le dije cuanto los extrañe y cuanto los amo y ellos me respondían que también. Y para arruinar mi momento de madre e hijos apareció de Dimitri, es broma, es broma. Nina prácticamente huyo de mis brazos a saludar a su papi, Ivan fue mas lento, Dimitri levanto a uno en cada brazo, algo que yo claramente no podía, me iba a acercar a ellos para hacer abrazo familiar pero otros brazos me atraparon sin dejarme ir.

\- ¡Vika! Hola. Veo que me extrañaste.

\- Si tengo que contarte algo. - Dijo muy emocionada y abrazándome mas fuerte.

\- Por lo visto no puedo esperar, pero si no me sueltas me voy a desmayar por falta de aire.

\- Lo siento. - Dije alejándose un poco y bajando la mirada.

\- Esta bien ahora cuéntame. - Encontró mis ojos y su entusiasmo volvió.

\- Nikolai y yo, es oficial.

\- ¡Wow! Estoy muy feliz por ti. Te felicito. - Dije y la abrace de nuevo rápidamente.

\- ¿Y por qué te felicitan hermanita? - Dijo Dimitri acercándose a nosotras aun con nuestros hijos trepados a el.

\- Bueno Vika y … - No llegue a decir nada mas porque Viktoria me dio un codazo, la mire sin entender hasta que vi en miedo en su mirada. - Oh... no me digas que tienes miedo de decirle a Dimitri, pensé que tenias mas agallas Vik. - Su mirada ahora era letal y no pude evitar explotar en carcajadas, Dimitri tenia enarcó una ceja esperando que aclaráramos la situación y Vika se veía furiosa. Cuando logre calmarme un poco pero aun riendo dije. - No te preocupes el gran y malo ruso no te hará nada mientras yo este aquí. ¿Verdad?

\- No puedo responder a eso si no se que sucede. - Dimitri respondió.

\- Bueno... sucede que... yo... - Vika estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y era realmente divertido, en este momento desearía tener una cámara.

\- Lo que pasa es que la tía Vika tiene novio. - Dijo Ivan, los ojos de Dimitri se desorbitaron y miraba de Ivan a Vika, el rostro de Vika era de puro terror, Ivan tenia una sonrisa con malicia estando muy consiente de lo que hizo ¿Qué puedo decir? Algo de mi tenían que tener estos niños, Nina no entendí nada de lo que sucedía y en cuanto a mi rompí en risas, esto era digno de una foto.

\- ¿Qué tu que? - Pregunto a Dimitri, se lo podía ver algo enojado, celoso y muy sobreprotector, no quiero pensar en la pobre Nina cuando tenga 15, y si es como yo para ese tiempo lo que le espera a papá oso. Puse mis manos en el pecho de Dimitri y lo mire divertida, el poso su mirada en mi cuando mis manos hicieron contacto con su pecho y su ceño se frunció. - ¿Y a ti que se te hace tan divertido?

\- ¿Estas celoso? - Mi sonrisa se intensifico cuando lo vi raspar sus dientes.

\- Claro que no. - Dijo entre dientes.

\- Pues a mi se me hace que si y creo que deberíamos trabajar en eso porque si así eres con Vika no quiero imaginar cuando Nina traiga su primer novio.

\- Eso no va a pasar en mucho tiempo, hasta que cumple 21 no tiene permitido tener novio. - No pude evitar reír.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Yo tuve mi primer novio a los 8 años y a parte si mal no recuerdo cuando tenia 17 años estaba esperando mi primer hijo y mira como resulto todo. - Dimitri bajo a nuestros hijos y Vika los tomo de las manos y escaparon de allí.

\- ¿Ocho años? - Pregunto desconcertado y asentí con una sonrisa.

\- Así que vete acostumbrando porque si esa niña es como su madre te espera un largo camino Camarada.

\- No, no lo voy a permitir, como tampoco voy a permitir que tenga novio a los 17 y mucho menos quede embarazada, eso es... - Paro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y debo admitir que esto me hizo enojar algo.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando Dimitri?

\- Nada lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que... es mi hija, tiene dos años ¿Qué esperas de mi mujer? - Respondió tirándose en el sillón luciendo derrotado. Sonreí y me senté en su regazo, acaricie una de sus mejillas y con mi otra mano tome la de el entrelazando nuestros dedos.

\- Te perdono. - Dije dándole un rápido beso en los labios. - Aunque no creo que Nina sea como yo, así que no deberíamos preocuparte de eso por ahora por otro lado ella es toda una niña de papá, solo tiene ojos para ti.

\- Lo se. - Dijo y sonrío orgulloso.

\- Mmm... no se si te quiero compartir, pero ya que es mi hija ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

\- Tu no cambias Roza. - Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo.

\- Y ti te encanta. - Me beso intensamente.

\- Por supuesto que si.

El tiempo paso y nuestra familia se lleno de amor, Dimitri y yo estábamos en nuestro mejor momento. La pequeña Margaret Rose Castille nació y los cuatro viajamos para verla, era una niña hermosa y le regalaba sonrisas a todos. Antes de volver hicimos una rápida visita a la playa ya que Mia e Ivan no conocían y luego volvimos a Baia. Llego el día de la ecografía que revelaría cual seria el sexo de nuestro próximo bebe, las apuestas estaban divididas, Dimitri quería una pequeña Rose, y yo quería un pequeño Dimitri, Ivan quería otra hermanita que proteger y Nina otro hermano que juegue con ella, a Olena le daba igual, Vika quería una niña, Paul quería un niño al igual que su madre y Sonya, Abe quería otra niña, Janine quería que fuera niño. Christian, Eddie y Adrian querían un niño mientras las chicas Mia, Sydney y Lissa querían que fuera otra niña. Y Yeva no opinaba, claro la vieja bruja ya sabia que íbamos a tener así que no dijo nada. Le pedimos al doctor que ponga el sexo del bebe en un sobre así podíamos saber que era cuando estemos en casa con nuestros hijos. Vika y Paul estaban cuidando de ellos.

\- Llegamos. - Dijo Dimitri mientras entrabamos a la sala de estar.

\- ¿Es niña? - Vika dijo ni bien nos vio.

\- ¿Es niño? - Ese fue Paul.

\- No sabemos, le pedimos al doctor que lo ponga en un sobre. - Respondió Dimitri.

\- ¿Y que esperan? ¿Van a hacer una fiesta para revelar el sexo del bebe? - Pregunto Vik.

\- No... otra fiesta no. - Dije. - Lo vamos a leer nosotros cuatro y mañana les diremos.

\- Oh eso no se vale. - Se quejo Paul.

\- Claro que se vale. - Le dije.

\- Opino igual que Paul, pero bueno tendremos que esperar. Nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos mañana. Dijo Vika.

\- Adiós gracias por cuidar a los niños. - Dijimos Dimitri y yo, ellos se despidieron de nuestros hijos y nosotros tomamos asiento en el sofá, y le dijimos a los niños que vengan a sentarse con nosotros.

\- Chicos acá en este sobre dice si van a tener una hermanita o un hermanito ¿Quieren saber?- Pregunte y asintieron frenéticamente, le pase el sobre a Dimitri para que lo abriera y leyera. Tomo aire y lo abrió.

\- Vamos a tener...

* * *

 **Bueno este es el epílogo, va a haber otro no se preocupen y va a decir si tuvieron una niña o un niño**

 **No creí que escribir una boda fuera tan difícil, soy malísima escribiendo esas cosas y los detalles del vestido así que por las dudas abajo les dejo como buscar el vestido (del cual me enamore) y el peinado**

 **Hice lo mejor que pude así que espero lo hayan disfrutado, me reí mientras escribía eso de que Rose todavía no puede levantar una ceja porque a mi tampoco me sale y créanme lo he intentado mil veces. Por otro lado quise hacer una boda distinta, espero que hayan podido hacerse la idea de mas o menos lo que imagine en mi cabeza, a parte de eso me pareció interesante elegir Grecia y Egipto como lugares de luna de miel, son lugares que amaría conocer y que nunca vi en los fics de VA que los pongan de luna de miel, siempre es París, Hawaii, Turquía.**

 **¿Qué mas?¿Qué mas? Mmm... Lo del segundo nombre del bebe de Mia y Eddie es algo que tenía pensado desde que hice que estén juntos tuve varias opciones de nombres pero me decidí por margaret porque me pareció lindo para que le digan maggie, el nombre del próximo bebe de Rose y Dimitri ya lo tengo elegido y lo único que puedo decir es que como los nombres de su hermano y hermana tiene 4 letras. Creo que eso es todo espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y bueno díganme que opinan.**

 **Besos. :D**

 **PD: Si buscan lo del peinado abran google imagenes y pongan**

 **Peinado: Waterfall braid for wavy hair pictures**

 **Vestido: 2015 Paolo Sebastian Real Sheer Beach Wedding Dresses A Line Beaded Embroidery Rynway Cap Sleeves Tulle**


	22. AVISO 2

Hola! Les quiero pedir disculpas por tardar en subir, empece a cursar y tengo mil trabajos para hacer pero voy a meterle pila a este finde largo y tratar de terminar todo para sentarme a escribir, no se dan una idea de las ganas que tengo de sentarme a escribir! Así que pronto pronto estará el final les pido mil perdones, espero sepan entender.

Les mando mucho besos y disfruten el finde :)


	23. Epílogo 2

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Epilogo 2 – Vacaciones en familia.**

Pasaron seis años desde que Dimitri y yo tuvimos nuestra fiesta de casamiento, Ivan ya cumplió 11 años, Nina 8 y nuestro mas pequeño milagro a la que llamamos Mila ya tiene 5 y medio. Por lo que pueden observar tenemos cierta tendencia a poner nombres de 4 letras. Para la suerte de Dimitri y mi desgracia Mila es demasiado igual a mi, intensa y puedo atreverme a decir que en un futuro será algo rebelde, en cambio Ivan es un niño súper calmado y muy protector de sus hermanas, aunque una que otras veces el sarcasmo o bromas pesadas que vienen de mi parte salen a flote y mi princesa Nina es totalmente calmada, algo tímida y un poquito insegura, cosa que con el tiempo hablamos mucho y de a poco su autoestima sube con el pasar de los días, es la viva imagen de su padre y es muy apegada a el.

Hoy estamos viajando a unas vacaciones que preparamos con Dimitri para pasar tiempo a solas con nuestros hijos lejos de todos, estuvimos pensando mucho en a donde llevarlos, Disney, la playa y nos decidimos por algo mas natural... bosque y vista de montañas. Decidimos volver a Montana para que ellos vieran donde su padre y yo nos habíamos enamorado. En estos últimos años hablamos con la Reina Tatiana y le dijimos que no había nada anormal con nuestros hijos y era verdad, eran dhampirs como cualquier otros aunque a mis ojos y los de Dimitri siempre serian los niños mas increíbles del mundo. Lo que mas me sorprendió es que Tatiana estaba muy feliz con ello, y cada tanto llamaba para ver como estaban los niños y en fechas especiales como cumpleaños y navidades enviaba uno que otro regalo, fue extraño al principio pero con el paso del tiempo puedo decir que le tomamos algo de cariño, en especial los niños. Le comente nuestra idea de vacaciones y ella nos dijo que por mas que estuviera lejos del mundo de los guardianes le gustaría que este en un lugar seguro de strigois, dude al principio pero se trataba de la protección de mis hijos así que acepte. Su idea me hizo dudar aun mas pero Dimitri me convenció, iríamos al origen de todo, a donde pase noches soñando con mi dios ruso y donde el amor llego a mi puerta y mi primer milagro fue creado. Iríamos a la academia y pararíamos nada mas ni nada menos que en la cabaña donde mi primera noche de entrega y amor sucedió. Cuando le comente a Alberta ella estaba mas que feliz, deseaba mucho ver a mis niños, los quería como nietos y yo a ella como a una segunda madre. Mis amigos dijeron que al estar tan cerca se darían una vuelta por allí pero mas por los últimos días ya que les explique que queríamos que fueran vacaciones en familia, solo nosotros cinco. Y hablando de mis amigos les paso a contar que sucedió en su vida, luego de que Mila nació, me esforcé para recuperar mi figura rápidamente que gracias a mi metabolismo extraño logre en muy poco tiempo y esto fue porque la boda de Christian y Lissa sería pronto. Fue una celebración hermosa con todos los lujos y ya tienen un niño al que llamaron Eric Dragomir Ozera. Allí fue la segunda vez que Dimitri y yo pudimos ver a nuestra ahijada Margaret Rose Castille, esa niña robaba el aliento de todos, su piel era igual a la de Eddie pero tenia hermosos rizos dorados y unos grandes ojos celestes, mis niños la llaman prima y aunque no los vemos mucho siempre estamos en contacto. Eddie y Mia también se casaron hace 3 años, mis princesas y mi ahijada fueron las niñas de las flores y mi pequeño guerrero llevo los anillos, creo que ese es su puesto permanente ya que hizo esta tarea no solo en mi boda y la de Mia, si no también en la de Liss y en la de Vika, si, como leen, Vika y Nikolai después de dar mil vueltas y de muchas amenazas de Dimitri se casaron hace 2 años, y están esperando su primer bebe. Ivan y Sydney por alguna razón no pudieron tener hijos por lo que adoptaron a un niño llamado Declan. Oh casi lo olvido, Lissa será coronada reina en poco tiempo y creo que será una gran reina. Las cosas mejoraron mucho entre nosotras, nunca volvió a ser lo mismo pero hablamos mucho en este ultimo tiempo y todo esta mejor. Hay una sola cosa que no le dije y en estas vacaciones que la vería frente a frente sería mi oportunidad. De hecho nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera Dimitri y esto iba a ser un gran shock para todos, ¿Qué puedo decir? Todo el mundo tiene secretos y este es muy grande, uno que guarde por mucho tiempo pero que es momento de que salga a la luz.

Llegamos a la Academia y allí estaba Alberta esperándonos con una gran sonrisa. Antes de nadie pudiera decir algo mis tres hijos corrieron a ella al canto de – ¡Abu Albertaaa! - Sip, ella es como otra madre y otra abuela, las que pienso ya son muchas, también le dicen abuela a Tatiana lo que es algo creepy.

\- ¡Niños! Los extrañe tanto. - Alberta dijo mientras los recibía en un abrazo.

\- Nosotros a ti. - Dijo Ivan.

\- Les conviene. Mira esos músculos pronto serán mas grandes que los de tu padre. - Él sonrió con orgullo. - ¿Y que me dicen de las princesas Belikov? Cada día mas hermosas como su madre, aunque para que quede entre nosotras ustedes son mas lindas. - Dijo esto último susurrando pero...

\- ¡Te oí! ¿Para mi no hay un abrazo? - Dije haciéndome la ofendida y cruzándome de brazos.

\- Claro que si. Pero no puedes negar que son hermosas. - Soltó a mis hijos que corrieron al lado de su padre mientras Alberta me abrazaba y yo le devolvía el abrazo.

\- Por supuesto, los tres niños mas hermosos de este mundo. - Dimitri se acercó a nosotros y saludo a Alberta, luego ella mando a unos guardianes a que dejaran nuestro equipaje en la cabaña lo cual agradecimos, fue un largo viaje como para andar cargando tanto equipaje. Alberta nos pregunto si queríamos dar una vuelta por el campus y mostrarle a los niños todos los lugares importantes para nosotros y antes de que podamos responder tres efusivos niños dieron una señal afirmativa gritando y saltando emocionados. Alberta nos dio pase libre por todo el campus y los cinco nos dispusimos a caminar. Y así comenzamos la historia.

\- Bien niños ¿Quién quiere oír la historia? - La realidad es que nunca les contamos la historia completa porque eran muy pequeños y probablemente se las tendríamos que contar mil veces, así que solo le dábamos la versión resumida, hoy sería diferente, no solo sabrían todo si no que podrían ver el lugar e imaginarse como sucedió.

\- ¡YO! - Respondieron los tres al unísono.

\- Bueno, todos saben que papá nos encontró a mi y a la tía Lissa y nos trajo de vuelta a la Academia ¿Verdad? - Asintieron. - La tía Lissa y yo nos habíamos escapado de aquí cuando teníamos 15 años.

\- ¿Por qué mama? - Pregunto Mila y cuando lo hizo supe que la mayoría de las preguntas vendrían de su parte, esta en esa edad donde después de cada frase preguntaba el por que.

\- Porque ella y yo sentíamos que algo aquí le quería hacer daño a Lissa, no confiamos en nadie así que decidimos huir. Pasaron dos años hasta que un gran dios ruso nos encontró. - Entrecerré los ojos hacia Dimitri y el se rio suavemente.

\- Papa. - Dijo Nina sonriendo orgullosa de su padre, él devolvió su sonrisa y le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella sonrió mas grande.

\- Si tu padre. - Dije fingiendo enojo.

\- ¿No te gusto que papa te trajera de vuelta a aquí? - Pregunto mi hijo mayor.

\- No... - Puse mi mascara de guardián y al ver sus caritas de preocupación me eche a reír, Dimitri me lanzó una des esas miradas que dicen "Roza..." Pero se podía ver una sonrisa escondida en sus labios. - No me gusto para nada, pero que bueno que lo hizo. Dejen de preocuparse yo amo a su padre y conocerlo fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida ¿Saben por qué? - Dije y me agache para estar a la altura de sus rostros, bueno no todos sus rostros Ivan era bastante alto y Nina también, ellos sacudieron su cabeza en negativa. - Por que gracias a que conocí a su padre los tengo a ustedes conmigo. Ustedes cuatro fueron lo mejor que me paso en la vida, nunca duden de eso. - Ellos me abrazaron y cuando me pare Dimitri jaló de mi mano y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Sigamos. - Dijo entre dientes con evidentes ganas de seguir besándome, a pesar de los años la pasión y atracción entre mi esposo y yo no cambio ni un poco, o al contrario, si lo hizo y cada vez es mas intensa.

\- Cuando llegamos aquí su padre nos hizo caminar por este lugar a la hora donde todos comenzaban sus clases, fue algo humillante pero mantuve la frente en alto. Y nos llevo hasta aquí. - Nos paramos frente a la puerta de la dirección.

\- ¿Qué hay aquí mami? - Pregunto Nina.

\- Esta es la dirección de la academia. ¿Quieren entrar y conocer a la directora? - Ellos asintieron. Golpeamos la puerta y esperamos se escuchara la misma voz que tantas veces me había regañado dejarnos pasar. Cuando entramos una mirada algo sorprendida cruzó el rostro de la directora. - Directora Kirova.

\- Hathaway, Belikov... no los esperaba tan pronto. - Dijo mirándonos de arriba abajo, nuestros niñas estaban escondidos detrás de nuestras piernas por lo que era algo difícil verlas, excepto por Ivan quien estaba parado junto a su padre con su misma mascara de guardia.

\- De hecho el apellido de mi madre también es Belikov. - Dijo Ivan desafiante, odiaba que la gente no me reconociera como Belikov y era algo que no entendía hasta que un día le pregunte y me dijo que cuando la gente me llamaba por mi apellido de soltera sentía como que despreciaban el hecho de que su padre y yo estemos juntos y puedo decir que eso me sorprendió bastante pero también me enterneció.

\- Lo siento, pequeño... - Dijo ella algo irritada por la reacción de mi hijo.

\- Belikov, Ivan Mason Belikov.

\- Mucho gusto. - Dijo sorprendida. - No sabia que habían adoptado niños, ni que estaban juntos. Dimitri quiso hablar pero yo apreté su mano para que se quedara callado, mire el rostro de Ivan quien de a poco se estaba poniendo rojo de furia, era tranquilo y parecido a su padre pero si tocabas a su familia sacaba las garras sin pensarlo dos veces como yo. A mi me daba orgullo ver a mi hijo en acción, aunque sabía que luego traía consecuencias.

\- Nosotros NO somos adoptados. - Dijo haciendo énfasis en no.

\- ¿Noso...? - Kirova no alcanzo a terminar cuando vi que Ivan hizo un gesto con su cabeza a sus hermanas quienes salieron detrás de nosotros. - Oh ya veo. ¿Cómo es esto posible? - Le pregunto a Dimitri, se ve que no quería lidiar conmigo, como siempre.

\- Espíritu. - Dijo el sin que se le moviera un pelo.

\- Esto...Esto es... - Kirova estaba sin palabras.

\- Oh ya cálmate. La reina lo sabe y hasta le manda regalos, ellos la llaman abuela. - Le respondí relajada, mire a Ivan de reojo y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa el se acercó a mi y tomo mi mano, Nina hizo lo mismo y tomo mi mano y la de su padre y nuestra pequeña la otra mano de Dimitri. Frente unido Belikov, como me gustaba llamar a estos momentos.

\- Okey. - Kirava dijo y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación, Kirova estaba algo mas pálida de lo normal lo que era de cierta forma divertido. Nina soltó nuestras manos y se acerco a Ellen y tomo la mano de ella.

\- ¿Esta bien señora? - Inquirió mi princesa. Kirova la miro por un segundo sin mostrar nada en su rostro, pero poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a surgir, se agacho a la altura del rostro de mi hija y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Si pequeña, estoy bien... algo sorprendida pero bien. ¿Cómo es tu nombre? - ¡Wow! Por lo que puedo ver todo el tiempo en el que duro el silencio Kirova proceso la info y ahora se la veía tranquila y puedo animarme a decir que algo fascinada.

\- Nina, mi nombre es Nina y ella es mi hermana Mila.

\- Son hermosos nombres para unas hermosas niñas. - Con eso ultimo se puso de pie y me miro. - Siento haber reaccionado así Rose, Dimitri, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa. Espero que su estadía aquí sea placentera y pueden llevar a los niños a conocer la escuela.

\- Gracias directora Kirova. - Contesto Dimitri, yo asentí con una leve sonrisa y con eso nos retiramos de es lugar, el día estaba siendo algo extraño. Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo en silencio, hasta que uno de mis niños lo rompió.

\- Dime por favor que le hiciste varias bromas a esa bruja.

\- Ivan. - Dijo Dimitri con un tono bajo pero duro ante la irrespetuosidad de mi hijo, el me miro algo espantado, yo apreté mis labios formando una línea para contener la risa mire a Ivan y asentí ligeramente, tratando de ocultar mi rostro de su padre el cual desaprobaría que yo tomara esto de forma divertida. Él volvió su mirada a su padre y la bajo al suelo.

\- Lo siento papa... pero esa mujer no trato muy bien a mi madre. - Esto lo dijo con respeto y algo de enojo, mi rostro se congelo Ivan nunca le contesta a Dimitri o le replica cuando el lo reprende. Mire a Dimitri con algo de temor y mis niñas se acercaron a mi lado pensando que su padre retaría a Ivan, cosa que jamás sucedía mis hijos eran muy respetuosos mas que nada con nosotros, pero recuerdo una que otra ocasión en la que tuvo unas ciertas discusiones con un adolescente Paul. Dimitri tenia su mascara en su lugar y todos lo mirábamos expectantes. El colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y agacho su rostro hasta el de Ivan. Nuestro hijo lo miraba a los ojos con algo de miedo pero sin remordimiento de lo que dijo. Dimitri dio un suspiro.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta como le hablo a tu madre, por supuesto que no me agrada cuando la llaman Hathaway, ella es mi mujer y odio que la gente la trate como si no. - Ivan comenzó a sonreír hasta que su padre siguió hablando. - Pero... tu madre es fuerte y siempre lo a sido así que puede pelear sus propias batallas, créeme la he visto hacerlo y muchas veces con la directora Kirova, me parece bien que la defiendas pero hay limites. - Ivan asintió. Íbamos a continuar caminando pero Dimitri hablo otra vez. - Una cosa mas. No vuelvas a contestarme.

\- Lo siento papa. - Ivan puso sus ojos sobre el piso, Dimitri se acerco y lo abrazo. Cuando continuamos caminando me acerque a mi esposo, tome su mano y la apreté sabia que para el había sido duro retar a Ivan y cuando el miro a mis ojos su mirada decía que hablaríamos de esto mas tarde. El soltó mi mano y paso su brazo al rededor de mi cintura atrayéndome mas hacia el, caminamos un rato así perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué mas sucedió mama? - Pregunto Mila.

\- Bueno tu padre nos trajo a la dirección y la directora me quiso expulsar de la Academia pero papa la convenció de que no y ella aceptó con la condición de que yo no podría meterme en peleas, ni ir a fiestas y tendría que entrenar con el dos veces al día para alcanzar el nivel de mis compañeros.

\- ¿Eras algo rebelde mama? - Inquirió Ivan

\- ¿Algo? - Respondió Dimitri y me miró a los ojos. - Tu madre era terrible... A veces lo sigue siendo.

\- Hey! - Dije y golpee su brazo juguetonamente. Los cinco reímos.

\- Sigue mama. - Suplico Mila tirando de mi mano.

\- Si pequeña. Con el pasar de los días comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por su padre mientras entrenábamos aquí. - Llegamos al gimnasio y estaba igual a como lo recordaba, había algunos dhampirs peleando y haciendo sus ejercicios. Mis niños estaban fascinados con esto, a ellos le gustaba el asunto de guardianes, excepto a Nina. Con Dimitri hablamos con nuestros hijos una vez y como yo ya no estoy en el sistema de guardianes, les dijimos que ellos pueden elegir el destino que quieras mientras sean felices, siempre vamos a estar para apoyarlos. Al entrar al gimnasio pude ver también que los novicios volteaban a vernos como si fuéramos una especie de maravilla o extraterrestres. Allí estaba un guardián al que no reconocí y quien también se sorprendió al vernos, me siento como una celebridad. Ivan y su hermana mas pequeña iban delante de nosotros mirando todo a su alrededor maravillados, mientras Nina caminaba tímidamente de la mano de su padre.

\- Guardianes Belikov. - Dijo este y por mi rostro creo que noto que no tenia idea de quien era. - Soy el guardián Alexey Kozlov.

\- Mucho gusto, Rose. - Dije amablemente extendiendo mi mano y Dimitri imito mi acción.

\- El gusto es mío, ¿Qué los trae a nuestro gimnasio?

\- Vacaciones en familia, queremos mostrarle a los niños como comenzó todo. - Dijo Dimitri haciendo un gesto con su cabeza señalando a los niños.

\- Wow! ¿Son suyos... suyos? - Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Asentí.

\- Es una larga historia. - El asintió y sonrió volteando a ver a mis hijos.

\- ¿Cómo están niños le gusta lo que ven?

\- Es genial. - Dijo Ivan con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras Mila asentía frenéticamente y Nina se ocultaba un poco en el brazo de su padre, mi dulce princesa.

\- ¿Le gustaría dar una demostración? - Nos pregunto. A pesar de que yo ya no era una guardiana seguía entrenando con Dimitri, tenia que tener mi estado ante cualquier situación.

\- ¿Qué dices Roza? - El levanto una ceja y mi miro divertido.

\- Digo que estoy lista para patear tu trasero camarada. - El rio pero antes de que pudiera responderme Nina tiro de su mano. El se arrodillo en el suelo para ver que quería su pequeña.

\- No quiero que peleen papa.

\- ¿Por qué princesa? - Pregunto dulcemente mi marido.

\- No quiero que mama te lastime. - Sus ojitos estaban brillosos llenándose de a poco de lagrimas.

\- Ella no va a lastimarme, es solo una pelea de mentira ¿Si? Tu quédate con tus hermanos, todo va a estar bien. - Ella asintió suavemente e Ivan la tomo de la mano ellos se sentaron y nosotros nos preparamos para pelear. La pelea duro un buen rato y podía ver como cada uno tenia su club de fans entre los novicios. Me esforcé lo mas que pude para vencer a Dimitri y llenar de orgullo a mis hijos y lo logre. Fue una difícil victoria pero victoria al fin. Nuestros hijos corrieron hasta nosotros y se lanzaron a nuestros brazos.

\- Eso fue increíble mama. - Dijo mi hijo mayor, le dedique una sonrisa y bese su mejilla al igual que la de mis demás hijos. Después de algunas felicitaciones de algunos novicios y un agradecimiento de Alexey nos retiramos del gimnasio y nos dirigimos a los bosques para llegar a la cabaña mientras Dimitri continuaba la historia.

\- Bueno como su madre dijo hace rato, nosotros desarrollamos sentimientos el uno por el otro pero no podíamos estar juntos y por eso los negamos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Mila.

\- Porque Roza era mi estudiante y porque yo soy siete años maños que ella y en ese momento tu madre era menor de edad y yo podía ir preso si alguien sabia de esto. - Trague, no me gustaba pensar en eso, para nuestra suerte la reina nunca cuestiono nuestra relación por lo que nadie se atrevía a decir nada a nuestras caras. Dimitri apretó mi mano para infundirme calma, mire a sus profundos ojos chocolate y encontré paz, una sonrisa se escapo de mi labios y acerque mi frente a la suya cerré mis ojos y cuando los volví a abrir el formulo un te amo pero sin voz, el cual devolví.

\- ¿Qué paso después papa? ¿Cómo acabaron juntos? - Nina pregunto.

\- Una noche descubrimos quien le quería hacer daño a Lissa, esa persona era su tío Victor Dashkov y el puso un hechizo en mi y su madre, ese día descubrimos que supimos que realmente estábamos enamorados.

\- ¿Como? - Inquirió Ivan.

\- Bueno este hechizo hacia que tu madre no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que en mi y yo en ella, así olvidarnos de Lissa, pero solo funcionaba si existía una atracción entre nosotros. - Mentira blanca, esto era mejor que explicarle a tus hijos que un hechizo de lujuria provoco que sus padres se arrancaran la ropa en menos de 5 minutos. - Pero yo logre darme cuenta y le quite el collar que tenia el hechizo asique pudimos rescatar a Lissa. - Para esto ya habíamos llegado a la cabaña, la cual estaba algo remodelada y podía adivinar quien había hecho esto, Tatiana, ahora tenia una habitación mas con tres camas, dos de niña y una de niño, debo recordar agradecerle luego. Estábamos sentados en el sillón, yo fui a buscar algunas golosinas y cosas para comer y beber mientras terminábamos la historia.

\- ¿Y después de eso estuvieron juntos? - Pregunto Nina emocionada, Dimitri y yo intercambiamos una mirada y reímos.

\- No princesa para eso falta mucho. - Respondí.

\- ¿Mucho, mucho? - Pregunto Mila bostezando.

\- Si pequeña. ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir y mañana seguimos con la historia? - Dije.

\- Pero yo no tengo sueño. - Dijo Ivan.

\- Yo tampoco. - Se unió Nina.

\- ¿Qué les parece si van a acostarse y miran una peli? Mañana seguiremos con la historia. - Les dijo Dimitri, iban a decir sus peros pero una mirada de su padre y mia basto para que asintieran y vayan. Luego de que se acostaran y les dimos las buenas noches y fuimos a aquel cuarto que tantos recuerdos traía. Se sentía muy bien estar acá. Nos cambiamos y nos tiramos a la cama abrazados. Mire al rostro de Dimitri que tenia el ceño fruncido, lo acaricie con la yema de mis dedos, el cerro sus ojos y vi como poco a poco se fue relajando, pero cuando los volvió a abrir vi que algo le inquietaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa camarada? - El evadió mi mirada un instante como poniendo sus ideas en orden y cuando volvió a mi lucia algo ¿Culpable? Esto me alarmo un poco pero decidí esperar a que hablara.

\- ¿Crees qué...crees qué estoy siendo muy duro con ellos? - No pude evitar sonreír, me enternecían este tipo de actitudes de el.

\- No lo creo. - Dije acariciando su mejilla. - Creo que todo niño necesita limites, siempre fuimos así con ellos pero tu sabes... Ivan es casi un pre adolescente y al juntarse con Paul eso se acelera un poco y es normal.

\- No me gusta nada esto. No quiero que crezcan. - Respondió cruzándose de brazos como niño pequeño.

\- Pero no puedes evitarlo Camarada... los niños crecen. Tal vez deberías hablar con el y preguntarle en que piensa.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas tu? El te quiere mas a ti.

\- Eso no es cierto Dimitri. - Vi algo cruzar sus ojos. - ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

\- Yo no tengo miedo.

\- Inténtalo otra vez. - Dije tratando de levantar una ceja.

\- Yo...yo... no quiero que el diga que soy un mal padre y que desearía que no estuviera cerca. - Mi gran dios ruso se veía tan frágil en este momento, el no es así algo mas esta pasando.

\- Dimitri. - Dije pasando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y sujetando su rostro entra mis manos para que no pudiera desviar su mirada. - Tu sabes que eso no va a pasar. ¿Qué sucedió para que de repente dudes del cariño de tus hijos? Tu sabes que ellos te aman y te admiran, y eso nunca va a cambiar. - El me quito de encima y fue al baño, espere a que salga, sabia que lo haría y solo debía calmarse como también sabia que algo importante para el había pasado. Pasaron los minutos y el aun no volvía y comencé a asustarme, golpee la puerta del baño varias veces pero el no contestaba, tome un suspiro y la abrí. La imagen frente a mi rompió un poco mi corazón, mi esposo estaba sentado en el inodoro con la tapa cerrada, su rostro enterrado en sus manos, dando largas respiración tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. Rápidamente me acerque, tome sus manos y las enrede en mi cuerpo sentándome en su regazo, el escondió su rostro en mi pecho y comencé a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello mientras le susurraba palabras de amor y consuelo. Luego de un largo rato el levanto su rostro para ver al mío, lucia fatal, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas húmedas, ahora estaba realmente asustada, algo muy malo estaba pasando.

\- Lo siento Roza, lo siento. - Estaba sin palabras así volví a abrazarlo mas fuerte. Luego de separarnos volvimos a la habitación en silencio, nos sentamos en la cama mirándonos a los ojos. Podía ver como mi esposo sufría por algo y quería llevarme su dolor y hacerlo desaparecer.

\- Dimitri no entiendo, debes hablar conmigo.

\- Es mi culpa. - ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿De que hablas? - El separo sus ojos de los míos y miro sus manos.

\- Lo que paso en Nueva York. - Mis ojos se abrieron a tal punto que podía sentir que en cualquier momento se saldrían de mi cuerpo. Hace un par de años viaje a Nueva York porque Vika me había dicho que quería unas cosas de allí para la boda y yo me ofrecí a ir, estuve dos semanas allí y algo sucedió, ese secreto que tenia... ¿Dimitri lo sabe?

\- ¿Tu? ¿Como? - Mil preguntas rondaban mi cabeza pero solo esas salieron.

\- Lo supe hace dos días, fue mi padre quien te envió al hospital... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No quería preocuparte... - Dije esquivando su mirada llena de dolor. - ¿Tu padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con lo que paso? ¿Cómo fue su cul... - Recordé, cuando había ido a Nueva York a los dos días que llegue estaba caminando por una calle desierta y de la nada alguien me golpeo la nuca, haciéndome imposible defenderme, nunca supe quien había sido y entre la oscuridad que me tomo en ese momento por los golpes recibidos escuchaba a esa persona decir que nunca se olvidarían de el, que yo iba a pagar por lo que le hicieron y el haría lo mismo que hicieron con el. Esta persona me golpeo brutalmente y lo ultimo que recuerdo después de eso fue despertar en un hospital a los 3 días, por alguna razón había dejado mis documentos personales y teléfono en el hotel y es por eso que no le habían avisado a nadie, pero no eso no era todo.

\- ¿Fue el? - Sentí mi ira crecer. - ¿Cómo sabes que fue el? - Dimitri se veía realmente devastado así que trate de calmar mi enojo con ese tipo y acaricie su mejilla.

\- El vino a verme dos días atrás, me dijo algo como que gracias a un milagro tu habías vuelto a mis brazos, yo estaba confundido y el solo se rio de mío, dijo que por lo visto tu no confiabas en mi como para contarme lo sucedido, cuando me conto no podía creerlo, lo hizo por lo que yo le hice antes, el quería sacarte de mi vida como yo lo hice con el tiempo atrás, separándolo de sus hijos, el quería que yo cargara con la culpa de que mis hijos jamás volverían a ver a su madre. Es mi culpa Roza lo siento, si ellos se enteran no van a quererme mas ¿Cómo voy a ser capas de cuidarlos si no te puedo cuidar a ti? Yo sabia que algo estaba mal cuando volviste de ese viaje pero tu no dijiste nada y cuando vi que tenias algunos moretones dijiste que habías chocado con alguien y caído al piso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no verlo? - Eso ultimo lo dijo enojado, pero mas consigo mismo. Tome sus manos.

\- Hey... nada de eso fue tu culpa, ese enfermo fue quien hizo aquello y yo aun sigo aquí, estoy bien, nada logrará separarnos, mucho menos un moroi. Ya paso.

\- ¿Ya paso? - Dijo levantando un poco su tono de voz, pero no demasiado ya que los niños estaban en la habitación continua. - El tenía intensiones de matarte Roza... Si el lo hubiera hecho yo... - Solté sus manos de repente, culpa invadió mi cuerpo, comencé a sentir nauseas las recordando esos días en Nueva York, pronto me sentí envuelta en dos musculosos brazos que me decían que todo estaría bien, que me calmara y no llorara, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba temblando y llorando, respire profundamente una, cinco, diez veces hasta lograr calmarme, me separe de Dimitri pero no tanto como para dejar el abrazo y mire a sus ojos, buscando las agallas para hablar.

\- El lo hizo. - Dije en un susurro.

\- Si lo se, hablare con Tatiana ella podrá hacer algo. - Negué con la cabeza y el me miro confundido.

\- El lo hizo... el me... yo... morí. - Los ojos de mi esposo se llenaron de lagrimas pero no caían, el negaba con la cabeza y reía algo histérico.

\- No eso no, es imposible Roza. - Cuando miro a mis ojos y vio la verdad, las amenazantes lagrimas dejaron sus ojos, sus manos soltaron mi cuerpo y se cerraron en puños, el se paró abruptamente y comenzó a buscar algo en nuestras valijas.

\- ¿Dimitri qué estas haciendo? - El no respondía y siguió buscando, hasta que encontró su pasaporte y su billetera. - ¿Qué haces? - El giro y miro a mis ojos con roja ira.

\- Voy a ir a matar a ese bastardo. - Cuando termino salió por la puerta del cuarto pero yo no podía permitir que el haga esto, los niños estaban aquí ¿Cómo se suponía que les iba explicar esto? Corrí hasta la puerta de la cabaña antes de que el pudiera alcanzarla y me interpuse en su paso.

\- Dimitri ya basta, no vale la pena.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Muévete. Voy a matar a desgraciado. - Dijo levantando un poco la voz.

\- Tu no vas a salir de aquí y es mi ultima palabra. - Lo mire desafiante y el hizo lo mismo, pronto algo nos saco de nuestra pequeña competencia de miradas.

\- Papa ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Nina con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Ivan tenia a sus hermanas abrazadas a su lado, mis pequeñas lloraban silenciosamente, y podía ver brillar los ojos de Ivan pero trataba de permanecer fuerte. Mi mirada volvió a posarse en mi esposo que miraba sus manos sin poder creer lo que había pensado hacer y mas de haber hecho llorar a sus hijos. El encontró mi mirada y luego volteo a ver a nuestros hijos, bruscamente giro una vez mas dándonos la espalda a todos. En ese instante pude ver como se estaba quebrando y lo pálido que estaba, corrí a abrazarlo, el enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y yo acaricie sus cabello.

\- Ma... ma ¿papa esta bien? - Pregunto Ivan mientras traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Asentí suavemente y les hice un seña para que fueran a dormir y que luego les explicaría. El asintió y prácticamente arrastro a sus hermanas de vuelta a sus camas. Esta era la primera vez que veían a su padre de esta forma y sabia que Dimitri nunca se perdonaría por esto, pero yo lo voy a ayudar a que lo haga. Nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato, cuando nos dirigimos a la habitación nadie dijo nada y sabia que por ahora era mejor así. Dimitri estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que creo que ni siquiera sabia que estábamos en el cuarto. Lo acosté, lo tape y me acosté a su lado mirándolo frente a frente y abrazándolo para acércalo a mi, el respondió al abrazo y me abrazo fuerte, con miedo de que si me soltara desaparecería.

Cuando desperté aun estaba envuelta en los brazos de mi hermoso esposo, se veía tranquilo y eso me relajaba aun teníamos que hablar un poco mas de lo de ayer pero lo dejaría dormir para recuperar sus fuerzas. Salí de su abrazo con cuidado y teniendo éxito en no despertarlo, mire la hora y me pareció raro que mis hijos no nos hayan venido a despertar para que les de el desayuno, me puse mis pantuflas y bata y salí de la habitación. Cuando llegue a la cocina mis tres hijos estaban allí comiendo cereales, ninguno hablaba y estaban mirando a sus tazones, se veían tan tristes que rompían mi corazón en pedazos.

\- Hola mi amores. - Dije en una voz suave, los tres me miraron, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, corrieron hacia mi y me abrazaron sollozando. Los cuatro nos sentamos en el sillón, mis hijos mas grandes a mis lados abrazándome y mi pequeña en mi regazo.

\- ¿Papa esta bien? - Pregunto Nina entre sollozos. ¿Qué les iba a decir? No les quiero mentir a mis hijos.

\- El ahora esta descansando. - Les di una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora. Así no es como imagine la primer mañana de vacaciones, supongo que si le hubiera contado a Dimitri el no estaría pasando por esto, él siente que yo no confió en el y no es así, no le dije porque me aprecio en vano preocuparlo yo estoy aquí viva, y ahora el se siente tan culpable que me esta rompiendo por dentro.

\- ¿Él esta enojado conmigo? Porque yo no quise... - Lo pare.

\- Claro que el no esta enojado contigo Ivan ¿Por qué lo estaría? - El bajo su mirada.

\- Entonces ¿Qué pasa? - Nina pregunto, Mila solo estaba apoyada en mi pecho y trataba de seguir la conversación pero se estaba quedando dormida.

\- Su padre se entero de algo que lo puso muy muy triste y esta un poco enojado con el mismo ahora, porque se siente culpable por algo que el no hizo. Así que les tengo que pedir un favor...

\- Lo que quieras. - Dijeron mis hijos mayores al mismo tiempo.

\- En primer lugar quiero que no estén asustados ni tristes, papa se va a poner bien pero tenemos que ayudarlo ¿Si?

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto una dormida Mila.

\- Mmm... diciéndole lo mucho que lo quieren, portándose bien, mimándolo mucho, ustedes saben.

\- Podemos hacer eso. - Dijo Ivan sonriendo como si tuviera algo en mente. Iba a decir algo mas cuando un grito lleno la casa.

\- ¡ROZA! - Al parecer Dimitri despertó de una pesadilla. Mis tres hijos me miraron con ojitos asustados. Les dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Esta bien. Ivan ve a poner una peli, yo me uno luego. - El asintió y yo me dirigí a nuestra habitación. Cuando entre mi respiración paro por un segundo, Dimitri estaba sentado en la cama buscándome frenéticamente. - Hey estoy aquí. - Dije suavemente acercándome a el y acariciando su rostro. Su respiración se calmo cuando sintió mi toque y me envolvió en sus brazos. - Estaba con los niños. Ellos están muy preocupados por ti. - El me abrazo mas fuerte y estuvimos así varios minutos. - Les dije que estas pasando por un mal momento ellos lo entendieron y no, no te juzgan. - Dije sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. el se separo de mi para poder ver a mis ojos y me beso con pasión, entre besos me decía cuanto me amaba y nuestros hijos, las cosas se estaban poniendo algo mas salvajes cuando tres golpecitos en la puerta nos hicieron parar. Me senté a su lado y ambos descansábamos nuestra espalda en el respaldo de la cama. - Pasen. - Allí aparecieron mis tres hijos con unas pequeñas sonrisas, Ivan traía en sus manos una bandeja de desayuno y se la dio a su padre, los tres se sentaron en la cama cerca de nosotros y me tome un segundo para ver la bandeja, en ella había un vaso de jugo, y tres tostadas que habían untado por completo con mermelada y se podía ver que le habían pasado los dedos para escribir I, un corazón, U, también había un dibujito que claramente había hecho Mila y una carta hecha por Nina, supongo que Ivan se encargo del desayuno.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto Dimitri con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Queríamos desearte buen día. - Dijo Nina con una sonrisa. Yo tome el vaso de jugo y comencé a beberlo y por suerte hice eso porque Mila se tiro a los brazos de su padre, casi tirando la bandeja que Ivan atrapo antes de que caiga.

\- Te amo papi. - Dijo con una tierna voz, Dimitri la abrazo y cerro sus ojos.

\- Yo a ti. - Los abrió y nos miro a todos. - A todos ustedes, mas que a mi vida. - Todos saltamos en un abrazo familiar. - Siento que me hayan visto así. - Dijo cuando el abrazo termino mirando a sus manos. - Yo no quería que se pusieran tristes, no fue mi intención.

\- Lo sabemos. - Dijo Ivan. - No nos gusta verte triste queremos hacer todo para que estés bien. - Dijo mi hijo mayor demostrando una vez mas que era algo mas maduro para su edad.

\- No tienen que hacer nada, ustedes me hacen feliz.

Los días pasaban y nosotros le contamos el resto de nuestra historia a los niños, le contamos también porque Ivan tiene esos nombres. Todo el drama de la primera noche quedo en el olvido, aun había algo que no le había dicho a Dimitri y no fue porque no quise, cada vez que le iba a contar algo ocurría y no podía. Hoy llegaron nuestros amigos y estábamos todos sentando en el pequeño living de la cabaña. Los seis niños estaban jugando en el cuarto, estábamos poniéndonos al día con nuestras vidas pero yo no hablaba mucho estaba esperando el momento correcto para soltar la bomba y también pude notar que Adrian estaba muy callado y me lanzaba extrañas miradas.

\- Estas muy callada Rosie, eso no es usual. - Dijo Eddie divertido.

\- Si pequeña dhampir, ¿Tienes algo que contar? - Pregunto Adrian como si supiera algo. Trague visiblemente y Dimitri apretó mi mano.

\- De hecho si.

\- Suéltalo. - Dijo Mia sonriendo y esquive su mirada, pude ver como su sonrisa y la de los demás se desvanecía al verme actuar de esa forma.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Cuestiono Christian.

\- Eh... si. Tengo que contarles algo importante que paso hace dos años y algunos meses. Algo que guarde en secreto por mucho tiempo y que es verdaderamente importante, en especial para ti Liss. - Ella encontró mi mirada y frunció el ceño. - Se que te vas a enojar pero aunque no lo creas no sabia como decirte esto y no era algo para decirlo por teléfono, a ninguno de ustedes... de hecho Dimitri se entero cuando llegamos aquí. - Busque los ojos de mi esposo y pude ver algo de dolor, el paso su mano por mi espalda dándome su apoyo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Roso? - Pregunto Lissa ahora algo asustada. - No me enojare lo juro.

\- Ok. Aquí va. Hace dos años cuando fui a Nueva York para buscar las cosas de la boda de Vika alguien me ataco, me golpeo brutalmente y termine en el hospital - Mire los rostros de todos que tenían miradas de horror.

\- ¿Quién fue? Juro que ire a matarlo si...- Eddie dijo pero levante mi mano para callarlo, mire también el rostro de Christian que estaba rojo de furia.

\- Eso no importa. - Mire a Dimtri y el esquivo mi mirada.

\- Por suerte estas bien. - Dijo Sydney.

\- Eso no es todo. Esa persona que me ataco no solo me golpeo... - Christian iba a decir algo pero negué con mi cabeza, el estaba pensando que me habían violado pero no fue así. - Esta persona me mato. - Los ojos de todos estaban abiertos en sorpresa, excepto por Adrian, el lo sabía, de alguna forma, estoy segura que lo sabe. Dimitri miraba al suelo pero aun tenia su mano es mi espalda. - Fueron solo tres minutos pero fue suficiente para... - Camine hasta Lissa y tome sus manos, ella tenia lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. - Lo siento Liss.

\- ¿Por qué? - Dijo entre sollozos. Puse mi mirada en sus ojos pero no podía decirle esto viéndola así, así que pose mis ojos en nuestras manos. Respiré profundo.

\- El vinculo ya no esta. - Poco a poco levante mi mirada para ver su rostro, sus lagrimas caían mas intensas y me miraba como si no lo creyera, pero no con enojo mas bien con tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Pregunto Christian haciendo la pregunta que todos queríamos hacer, pero la realidad era que no tenía respuesta.

\- Cuando Rose murió ella volvió por su cuenta de la muerte, por lo que ya no esta atada al espíritu. - Wow! Adrian si que sabia, luego le preguntaría como.

\- Lo siento Liss, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no me pareció algo para contar por teléfono, entenderé si estas enojada. - Ella me miro confundida he hizo algo que o esperaba, me abrazo.

\- Esto no es tu culpa Rose. No tener el vinculo no cambia nada, tu sigues siendo mi hermana.

\- Y tu la mía. - Dije respondiendo a su abrazo, luego de eso Adrian nos conto que el se dio cuenta porque nuestras auras ya no estaban unidas, todos caímos en una charla mas tranquila y cenamos juntos, todos estaban felices pero pude ver en los ojos de Dimitri que el no lo estaba, la conversación de hoy le trajo esos sentimientos de culpa devuelta. Cuando estábamos levantando la mesa le pregunte a Mia si podía ayudarme.

\- Ahora que estamos solas me gustaría pedirte algo.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podrías llevarte a los niños contigo? Necesito estar sola con Dimitri, el... el no se tomo muy bien lo de mi... tu sabes, el se siente culpable.

\- Claro. Pero... ¿Por qué culpable?

\- Por no poder cuidarme y porque... no le puedes decir esto a nadie. - Ella asintió. - La persona que hizo eso fue su padre y este pedazo de mierda le dijo que era su culpa.

\- ¡Oh! El no tiene que pensar eso, obviamente su padre es un enfermo y Dimitri no tiene la culpa.

\- Lo se pero sabes como es el.

\- Si lo se.

Cuando terminamos todos se despidieron y mis niños se fueron mas que contentos con su tío Eddie, Mia y Margaret. Me senté en el sillón y estire mi mano hacia Dimitri para que se sentara conmigo, el dudo pero finalmente la tomo. Se sentó a mi lado y yo me acerque hasta pegar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, puse mis piernas sobre su regazo, tome una de sus manos en la mía y la otra la enrede en su cabello atrayendo su frente hasta la mía y mire intensamente sus ojos chocolate.

\- Al fin solos. - El sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del vinculo?

\- Intente, estos días, pero fue imposible. no quiero que te preocupes por eso, yo estoy bien y en cierto punto y aunque suene raro una parte de mi odiaba ese vinculo. Así que estoy bien y no se sintió raro porque hace tiempo llevo bloqueando el vinculo, tu lo sabes. - El asintió lentamente. Pasaron unos minutos y volví a hablar- ¿Sabes que quiero?

\- ¿Qué quieres Roza?

\- Que olvidemos todo esto, que vivamos intensamente y felices, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos y acompañándolos en cada paso que den.

\- Me gusta esa idea. ¿Tienes algo en mente para empezar? - Sonreí como si tuviera un plan.

\- Claro. Pero antes tienes que saber que te amo mas que nada en este mundo y que jamás te culparía por nada y no quiero que tu lo hagas ¿Entendido? - El dudo antes de hablar.

\- Entendido. Y... ¿Cuál es esa idea?

\- Oh ya veras camarada... - Dije pasando una pierna a cada uno de sus lados y besándolo con ferocidad, deje su boca y comencé a plantar besos en su cuello.

\- Me gusta como piensas. - Dijo soltando una profunda risa y tomando mi cintura en sus manos.

\- Te amo Dimitri. - Y lo mire a los ojos.

\- Te amo Roza.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaa! Al fin, lamento haber tardado tanto, empece a estudiar y me tienen haciendo trabajos por todos lados, estudio arte no son trabajos difíciles pero soy super detallista así que me llevan tiempo. Como les había dicho hice un segundo epílogo, costo pero lo logre. Fue muy raro escribirlo tenía idea de hacer algo mucho mas feliz pero al mismo tiempo siempre tuve ganas de que Rose perdiera el vinculo y mientras lo escribía se me ocurrió lo del padre de Dimitri y eso de que Dimitri se quiebre me pareció diferente aunque les juro, no esperaba para nada escribir eso así que espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Déjenme** **saber si les gusto o no.**

 **Tengo pensado escribir otro fic si encuentro algo de tiempo, me gustaría tener al menos algunos capítulos escritos, el tema es que tengo una idea pero hay ciertas cosas que todos los días están cambiando en mi cabeza entonces concretamente no se bien que rumbo tomar con eso... veremos jaja.**

 **Le quiero dar las gracias a todos. En especial a algunas personas como**

 **CARLET que fue mi motor de impulso para empezar con esto.**

 **MIUV.16 gracias por absolutamente todo el apoyo! Nos seguiremos hablando y siento haberte hecho esperar con el cap, espero te hayas llevado mas de una sorpresa. jaja**

 **y**

 **Brenda-I gracias por tu apoyo también! :D:D**

 **A todo el resto también lo destaco y le doy mil mil gracias. Estaré a la espera de ver algo de todos y estoy ahí para apoyarlos :)**

 **Les mando mucho muchos besos y despido mi primer fic.**

 **Adiós :)**


	24. Ultimo aviso :)

Hola! Les tengo que contar dos cosas

Revisando "Decisiones precipitadamente correctas" me di cuenta de que en el capitulo 5 cuando Lissa y Christian llegan a la casa de Rose y Dimitri, Lissa le entrega a él un sobre que escribió Rose. Y simplemente olvide mencionar de que se trataba porque no era relevante, pero para que lo sepan era una carta que le había escrito Rose pensando que Dimitri se iría con Tasha.

Vengo a contarles que ya empecé a escribir mi nuevo fic llamado: "Mascara para un espíritu roto" y ya esta el primer capitulo si quieren leerlo. Espero poder actualizar seguido, de verdad lo intentare.

Y con eso me despido!

Besos :D


End file.
